The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower
by maraudersforever81
Summary: The famous story of Lily and James. Includes exciting and different twists and turns, origional OC's, and plenty of fluff, of course. Abandoned Adopted by lilgenious.
1. Back to Hogwarts!

**AN: This is my first fanfic so PLEASE let me know how I'm doing and review! You may notice that Peter isn't in this…I won't let him pollute my story. =] Also, Tonks IS NOT related to Sirius in any way. She's obviously the same age too.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think it's mine? I guess you might because it's just THAT good haha…but sadly everything except for my OC and plot belongs to the fab JKR**

_The Story of a Bullying Toe Rag and His Lily Flower_

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts!

***Lily's POV***

"Lily, time to get up! Now!" my mum yelled up the stairs.

"No…" I moaned. It was way too early in the morning.

"Hon, you have to get up! You're going back to Hogwarts today, remember?" she said persistently.

I sat up immediately, my eyes wide with shock. "Wait…that's today?" I said oh-so intelligently. I could hear my mom laugh downstairs.

"Yes, it is. Now go get ready!"

I sprang out of bed and hopped into the shower, and sighed contentedly as the hot water ran down my back. I stepped out and dried my hair. I decided to wear Converse, a Beatles shirt, and black jeans. Then I remembered I hadn't packed yet.

"Aww crap…" I moaned. I started to hastily throw books, clothes, and other things into my trunk. I finished right as Mum called for me to come down and get in the car. I decided I might as well try to say goodbye to Petunia…not that she would care to reply.

"Bye Tuney! I will see you at Christmas," I said sticking my head around the doorway to her room.

"Sadly. You can stay at your freaky school with your freaky friends and not come home again for all I care." She snapped not even bothering to look up from her trashy magazine. Well at least she replied.

On the way to King's Cross, I thought of the year ahead. I would be in my sixth year, and was VERY exited. I hadn't seen my friends, Roxi and Tonks, for a while (two weeks! That's a while for me) and was looking forward to seeing them. And I get to go to classes again! But there was someone I was not excited to see…James Potter. Ugh. Just the thought of Potter and his enormous ego made the bile rise in my throat. He asked me out all the time, no matter how hard I would slap or kick him and tell him to shut up or lose it. He makes me so sick, the way he thinks he rules the school and hexes Slytherins just because he can. He's such a bullying toerag.

But Remus on the other hand…well I will never tell anyone this but I _really _fancy him. He was just so nice and kind, smart, and not to mention hot! He could be quiet sometimes but was funny too. And did I say he was hot?

"Here we are!" said my dad. I snapped out of my reverie and grinned at the sight of the familiar train station. We climbed out of the car, and went through to platform 9 ¾. I said goodbye and gave him a kiss and he left for work. I was just wondering where my friends were when someone shouted,

"LILYYYYYYY!" I whipped around to see Roxi grinning madly and sprinting towards me...which wasn't very fast, considering she had a large 2 trunks and an owl to drag along with her. Tonks was right behind her, smiling just as widely.

"ROXI! TONKS!" I cried and started to run also. We gave each other huge hugs, and were already chatting away when I heard the voice that often was in my nightmares…

"My darling Lily Flower, how I missed thee so! You look just as beautiful as ever!" Yep you guessed it. It was Potter. Roxi giggled and blushed madly even though he wasn't talking to her. Did she fancy him? Well never mind, I thinks that's physically impossible.

I sighed and said, "Potter, just cut the crap. And don't call me Lily Flower." With that, I grabbed the girls' arms and marched into the train to find us a compartment.

***Sirius's POV***

"OI, PADFOOT!"

I tuned around to see my best friend, James, beckoning me into a compartment.

"Sirius, wait, come with _me_." This time it was Rosalinda, a fourth year Ravenclaw who was hopelessly in love with me (who wasn't?). But I definitely didn't like her back. Not at all.

"Sorry, I have important business to attend to. Maybe I could catch you later…in my broom cupboard?" I replied with a wink. I didn't mean it though. Yes, I actually have my own broom cupboard for snogging purposes. It's the dream of many girls to go in there. But only a selected few ever get to go in… who am I kidding, I don't really care who goes in there as long as they've got blonde hair and a nice butt. She left pouting and I was free to go the compartment with James. Inside was my other friend, Remus Lupin, or Moony.

"Moony, old chap, how are you?" I asked.

"Just fine Sirius, thanks. You?" he replied.

"Doing all right." I said.

We passed the rest of the time talking about upcoming pranks and how our summers had been. Then we arrived at Hogwarts! The midgets were sorted into their respective houses-there were a lot of new additions to Gryffindor…and Slytherin. Then Dumbledore gave his boring speech (which I fell asleep through…It's the same every year anyway!). And FINALLY the food appeared.

"Sirius, the look on your face is kind of scaring me a bit…" Tonks said hesitantly.

"FOOD!" I replied. Moony rolled his eyes. I am kind of obsessed with food, I admit. But I still manage to maintain my super strong abs!

**Roxi's POV**

After the amazing feast was over, we went up to our dorms feeling exhausted. I yawned and used my wand to unpack my trunk.

"Hey why don't we have a girls night? We really need to catch up with each other!" Lily said, her eyes shining.

"Good idea, Lils! Just as long as there is no alcohol around, we all know how lightweight Roxi is," Tonks said smirking.

"Hey! I'm in the room you know!" I cried

"Oh I need to get something then…," Tonks muttered. She returned with a huge box. "BERTIE BOTTS!" she screamed and we all started laughing loudly and ripped the box of jelly beans open eagerly, forgetting all we had already eaten at the feast.

"So," I said smugly with shining eyes and a smile on my lips, "How long will it be until Sirius gets his girl?" Lily and Tonks looked at me confusedly. Then my eyes widened and I slapped a hand over my mouth. They didn't know! "Uhh you know how much he likes Rosalinda…" I said flippantly brushing the matter aside. They nodded smiled and fell for it. Gosh, they are so gullible!

Sirius actually fancied Tonks, but as I had just found out, they obviously didn't know. I had stayed at James's place for a few weeks because I was really good friends with the marauders and he had ranted about her to me. He wouldn't stop going on about how beautiful and funny she is…if she only knew!

"Well how long will it be until Roxi gets her man?" Lily teased.

"What man?" I asked innocently.

Lily laughed. "Oh, c'mon we all know you fancy Potter!"

I sighed; It was no use trying to hide anything from Lily. She knew when you were lying and when you're not ok, but you say you are. Which I do a lot. "Well I do fancy him, yes, but he's head over heals in love with his Lily Flower," I replied.

"His stupid head is too big for that to happen," she muttered frowning. I laughed. Tonks had ben sitting there spacing out so I said, "Tonks, what'cha thinkin' about?" her head snapped up and she blushed.

"Oh no one-I mean nothing." She replied, blushing an even deeper shade of red. That was sooo unlike her, Tonks never blushes!

"Ooooooh!" Lily and I chorused. "Sirius?" I asked hopefully. Those two could be so cute together!

To my surprise, Tonks answered with a quiet "Yeah…"

"Omigosh really! That's so cute!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey I have an idea: let's go see what the boys are up to!" I said excitedly. Tonks was looking really awkward so I decided to save her; She gave me a grateful smile. The girls agreed, so we went to their dorm. But we didn't enter right away, of course. We eavesdropped.

**Tonks's POV**

So we went to the boys dorm, but we just had to eavesdrop first! I was secretly hoping they were talking about me but it was just stupid quidditch. When Remus made a particularly nasty comment about the Chudley Cannons, Roxi, who is really into quidditch, yelled "NO WAY! The Cannons are much-" I didn't let her finish and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" I hissed. Too late…

Sirius opened the door, only in his boxers. I tried my best not to faint or drool or anything embarrassing like that.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "To what do we owe you fine ladies the pleasure of this visit?" he asked…verrrry charming. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"Oh, we just came to say hi…and see what naughty things you all are up to." I smirked. Keep it cool, Tonks, keep it cool.

"Well then, come in. And who says we're doing anything naughty?" he fake pouted. I just laughed and walked in.. They all were clutching bottles of firewhisky. James already looked a little tipsy!

"Underage drinking is considered naughty," I smirked. All the guys were only wearing boxers. Roxi blushed when she saw James…I think she fancies him! I took a swig from Remus's bottle. "Thanks Remy!" I said with a strained voice; dang that stuff is strong! He just laughed at the face I pulled when I swallowed. "Oh, shut up," I snapped plopping down on Remus's bed along with Roxi. Lily perched herself on an unoccupied bed.

"You know that's my bed…"James said suggestively with a wink.

"Uhhh no I didn't," Lily said quickly standing up and sitting next to Sirius.

"Oh, c'mon Lily Flower, I know you really want to go to bed with me!" He said and winked _again_.

"James, we really need to get a healer to fix that twitch in your eye…" I teased. We all laughed but James just scowled. He didn't like to be embarrassed in front of his dear Lily Flower.

**AN: Don't worry, Lily and James will get together by the end of this thing. And I'll try to make my chapters longer. So whaddya think? Any suggestions? **

**Hate it? Love it? PLEASE R&R! Au revoir!**


	2. Classes and Dedications

**AN: Im back! Not much to say here…just be ready for longer updating periods. And PLEASE REVIEW! I know I probably sound stupid begging for reviews…but I don't care I need them!**

**Disclaimer: not mine…except for my wonderful plot and OC!**

_The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower_

Chapter 2: Classes and Dedications

"Arghh…why are the lights so bright? And Moony, stop yelling…" I grumbled through my pillow. I could hear Sirius laugh and he poked me in the shoulder.

"That's because you're hungover, mate. And I'm not yelling," Remus chuckled.

Sirius handed me a hangover potion as I sat up groggily. "Mmmh…" I mumbled in thanks. I drained it in one gulp, and immediately felt better. We showered, got dressed, scarfed some down eggs and toast, and looked at our schedules.

"Our first class is potions with Slytherins," complained Sirius. "Maybe we can put their slimy guts in a potion of evil!" he continued, his eyes lighting up.

We arrived in the dungeons, and I immediately saw my beautiful Lily Flower, the reason I even bothered to come, actually. I ruffled my hair because Lily likes it that way…I think…Roxi motioned for us to come over, and I winked at Lily and she just glared at me, and then turned around to talk to Sirius. I scowled. Professor Slughorn waddled in, beaming.

"Welcome to sixth year potions!" he boomed. "This year, I will be assigning each of you partners-" he was interrupted by loud groans and mumbles. "Ah, ah, ah! I haven't even assigned your partners yet! You might actually like them! First: Evans and Potter,,," I didn't even bother listeneing to the rest; all I could think was 'I'M LILY'S PARTNER!' This was great! I just couldn't blow my chance. I looked over to see her: her head was in her hands and I could hear muffeled groaning. I could tell she was very excited! Well…I just wish she was. Once Sluggy had stopped rambling on partners, I sauntered over to Lily, who raised her head warily and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll go get ingredients," she said. I decided to follow her in case she needed help carrying anything. Apparently, I was following too close…

"Potter, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop touching my butt," she snapped. I blushed furiously. Why does she have this affect on me? "And I'm perfectly capable of getting the ingredients by myself, thank you," she added. I raised my hands in mock surrender and walked back to my seat. When she returned with an armful of vials jars, and boxes, she sighed and set them down gently.

"Look, Potter, I think we should be on civil terms if we are going to be partners this year," she said in one rushed breath. My jaw dropped and my eyes almost popped out of my head! She wanted to be on "civil terms" with me? This was great!

"I know this is a shock for you," she said, "And not to mention I'm incredibly hot," Lily added as an afterthought,"But will you please shut your mouth and put your eyes back in your head?" I managed to pull off my famous Potter smile and nod.

"I can see that my incredible charm is finally getting to you!" I teased.

Lily looked affronted, "NO way! Don't mess this up, I will stop being nice to you if necessary," she warned. I shrugged like it didn't matter, but it really did! Maybe Padfoot and Moony were right: if I "deflated my head a little" as they put it, she might like me. I was staring at her a bit too long and accidentally added one drop to many of wracksprut juice (yes, they're real!) and our potion exploded…all over Lily. She was quite a sight, her hair sticking up all frizzy, and her black robes singed off. Sadly it didn't affect her shirt, if you know what I mean…

"URHG! POTTER I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIW WOULD HAPPEN!" she screamed in anger. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO MY GRADE! I DIDN'T THINK SO!" She continued. Dang, she is quite scary when she's angry!

"Professor Sloghorn!" she said with her voice shaking,. He shuffeled over

"Oh dear…"he mused.

"Yes, I think 'oh dear' would be appropriate for this catastrophe. I need a new partner _now _or otherwise you will have to deal with this everyday. So. Switch me with Roxi," she demanded, still fuming. Boy, did I blow it! No pun intended. I was also surprised with how disrespectful she was being; Lily Evans never disrespected a teacher.

Apparantly Sluggy was surprised too, because he said in a very faint voice "Erm..ehh..very well then..." and waddled back to his desk, still looking dazed. Lily shot me one last glare befor walking over to Remus, her new partner.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest and her wrapped his arms around her. I felt jealousy bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Roxi tried to engage me in converstation, but I was too distracted by my Lily Flower and Moony over there. She looked like she was enjoying herself! Eventually Roxi got the hint, and we fell into silence. Usually, I would have loved to talk to my best friend, but I was concentrating on the Draught of Living Death so I wouldn't walk over and slap Remus in the face. I had really messed things up, but I would make it right.

***Lily's POV***

Wow. I had so kindly given Potter a chance, and hew blew it! Literally. What did he think, that making our potion explode was a hilarious prank? Well it wasn't. So as I walked over to Remus, I was thinking about this and holding back tears. Usually, I wasn't such a drama queen, but he just made fun of me as if _I _was the joke! The bulling toerag…but Remus was so understanding, and gave me an encouraging hug. And boy was he was strong! Just leaning into his well-toned chest and…

"You OK?" he murmered looking concernedly down at me.

I gave him a watery smile. "Yeah," I said breathlessly. He could just make me feel that way without even trying…

"Let's get started then," he stated, clapping his hands. He and Roxi were already far along, much farther than James and me. We brewed the potion perfectly, and had a delightful conversation.

"Look at Sirius and Tonks," I pointed out, nodding at the pair.

Remus smirked, "How ironic. Five galleons says they will get together this year.

"No, I think they will too," I replied. It was obvious; they were perfect for each other!

"Almost too perfect," he said softly, sending me a charing smile, and not even looking at them. I blushed and looked down at the cauldron.

***Remus's POV***

James thought that dedicating a song to Lily on the radio would be a good idea. The radio was pretty much the only muggle invention that was commonly used by the wizarding world, so Hogwarts had a station of course. From 9:00-12:00, there was a program called 'Delilah'. She played sappy love songs and students were allowed to make dedications- and I think that night was the only time we listened to her. But we knew all the girls did! So there we were, sitting in our dorm thinking of a song to request.

"What song should I request…?" James asked, stroking an imaginary beard.

"How about 'Carryout' or 'Cyclone'?" Padfoot suggested smirking. Prongs sent him a withering glare, and Sirius shut up.

"'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston? Or 'You Make My Dreams Come True' Hall and Oates'?" I said. James just shrugged looking like he was considering the options.

"You listen to Whitney?" Padfoot said laughing.

"Yes. I do," I snapped. He just shook his head amusedly.

"Oh, how about 'Sorry'? Buckcherry?" I added, it was the perfect song for the occasion.

"YES! PERFECT!" James cried, jumping up from his bed. He ran over to request it at the booth in the great hall. When he came back, he was panting, but his eyes were lit up and he had a stupid smile on his face. "They'll be playing it as soon as they can!" he announced happily. We tuned our radio to Delilah's station, and all leaned in to the radio.

"Have you had a stressful day? Are classes getting you down? Or maybe today was a good day, and you were able to spend it with the ones you love. Or maybe you wish you could spend it with the one you love, but don't know if they return the feeling," Delilah rambled. We all rolled our eyes and groaned. She was so sappy it was disgusting.

"Well I'm here to take your requests. So come on down to the great hall and tell me what you want me to play; I will be here with love songs until midnight. You're listening to Delilah…Oh it looks like I've got a request already!" She said excitedly. "James Potter says, 'My dear Lily Flower, I am so sorry for what I did in potions class to day and I promise to love you until the end of time. Please forgive me!" She quoted and then played "Sorry", to which James cheered and preformed a slightly disturbing happy dance.

***Roxi's POV***

When James requested "Sorry", Lily was _so_ mad. Her mouth popped open and all she could do was stare in the radio in horror.

"Did Potter really just request a song for me!" she squeaked.

"I think he did, Hon," I said comfortingly patting her back.

"I think you should request a song for _him_!" tonks cried, I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"WHAT? HECK no!" Lily exclaimed, horrified.

Tonks just laughed. "No, I have the best song! I think 'You're So Vain' would be absolutely perfect," She explained.

"YES! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Lily cried as she ran off to request the song. Not much later, we heard Delilah say,

"Well, I have quite the request here…this song if from Lily Evans, for James Potter. She says, 'I think this song fits you perfectly, Potter, although you never had me like the song says. Anyway, cut the crap! I'm NOT nor will I ever be, your Lily Flower' Well! Lily has requested the song You're So Vain by Carly Simon."

As the song started to play, we heard James scream a disbelieving, horrified, and shocked, "WHAT?"

**AN: Well there ya go! A little bit of fluff, I suppose. We will get to the adventure part soon. That should be enough for now though. I don't think I have any readers yet…but if I do, PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten any reviews yet (although ive only posted once chapter) but I really really appreciate it. Au Revoir!**


	3. Dun dun dun!

AN: Just what do yall think of R/L? If anyone is reading this…

Disclaimer: Nada… pero lo quiero tener! ("nothing…but I want it" in Spanish =])

_The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower_

Chapter 2…

*Lily's POV*

September 29th* was definitely the scariest and one of the worst nights of my life. It was also the night I found out a terrible and devastating secret.

The day started out as usual, I and the girls hanging out in the library studying (well trying to…but we just ended up talking) while Roxi passed notes with the marauders, Tonks and Sirius were having straight face contests, and I was trying to ignore Potter's pathetic attempts of impressing me. He was balancing a quill on his nose, repeatedly ruffling his hair, and fooling around with a snitch.

"Evans, go out with me?" he questioned hopelessly after staring at me for five minutes. I can't believe he thought I might actually say yes! His eyes were so hopeful and he was leaning forward in his chair, waiting expectantly for my answer.

"No, Potter," I replied boredly, not even bothering to look up from my potions homework. He was such a git. Not to mention a bullying toerag.

You might have noticed that I didn't mention Remus. Well I certainly noticed he was missing.

So I asked Sirius, "Where is Remus?" pretending to only be fairly interested. But deep inside I was freaking out; what if something happened to him? You may be thinking that I was all upset over nothing, but he _always_ would hang out with us if he ever had the chance. Especially if we were in the library.

"Erm just resting. Quidditch practice was hard today and he was up late until one in the morning studying," he replied dismissively.

"Oh," I said dumbly. Sirius just smiled at me.

"HA! I won! You just smiled at Lily! Suck on that, Black!" Tonks announced triumphantly.

Sirius's face fell, he had forgotten about his straight face contest. I just rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but grin. We gathered our belongings, and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Remus wasn't there either. Now I was staring to get worried; he attended all meals even if he didn't eat anything. Roxi must have noticed, for she asked,

"Lils, you all right?"

I faked a smile, but it did not reach my eyes. "Yes, just spacing a little I guess…"

Roxi still looked concerned; she didn't believe my white lie. "Tell me what's bothering you when you're ready, ok?" I just nodded gratefully. Roxi was a great friend and always respected your space.

Remus was still missing when we went to the common room and when we went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I went down to the common room to read. Stretching, I grabbed a book and my fuzzy blanket and headed down to the common room. I heard hushed voices having a heated discussion.

"Should we go down now?"

"No, Pomphrey will still be there. Just wait five minutes."

Was that…Sirius and Potter? I leaned in closer.

"The moon is going to wane in around three!"

…what…? The moon is going to wane?

"And how would you know that? Just be patient for once!"

I didn't like where this conversation was going, so I decided to step in and pretend I hadn't heard anything.

"Hi Sirius!" I greeted brightly. "Potter," I acknowledged him with a nod. They were surprised to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius questioned sharply, his eyes slightly narrowed. He usually didn't act like this…

"Couldn't sleep", I replied simply with a shrug and plopped down between them. "What's your excuse?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Oh um we were finishing up some homework…we forgot until right before we went to bed. Potter nodded his head vigorously.

"I see," I responded skeptically.

Potter grinned nervously. "Padfoot what do you say about grabbing some food from the kitchens?"

Before Sirius could reply, I said "And I can't come?" with a pout.

"OH of course you can! I just thought you wouldn't want to…"

I laughed breezily, "It' fine, I was only kidding. I really want to finish this book,"

"Ok, see you then, Lily," Sirius said, flicking the hair out of his eyes as he stood up.

"Fare thee well, my dear Lily Flower! I shall miss thee so!" Potter cried dramatically, as Sirius pulled him towards the kitchen, rolling his eyes and smirking at me. I just glared coldly at Potter. I was trying to read, but my eyes were just staying focused on the same spot, and I read the same line ten times before I slammed the book shut and sighed. Where had Remus been? Now that I thought of it, he had gone missing at random times the past years, too.

I glanced at the big grandfather clock. It was 11:57. I didn't feel like going to the dorms, so I just snuggled up in my blanket and tried to drift off to sleep, despite all the thoughts teeming in my head. I was almost asleep when a loud banging on the door woke me.

I sat up immediately pulling out my wand and glancing around the common room warily.

BANG.

BANG.

Now I could hear grunts and snarling, and I even thought I heard a dog bark. What was happening? I ran to the dorm room, wanting to be a safe distance from whatever was causing the commotion. But the door was locked. I started to panic; there was scratching on the entrance to the common room. I looked around the room wildly, what was happening? I didn't have to wait long to find out.

The door finally gave way, and the worst thing possible happened.

A huge wolf sprang into the common room.

**AN: Oooh, whats gonna happen? I hope I was not too obvious with this chapter…i coulda been more subtle…the next one will be longer! Review! I have no reviews for this chapter =[…on that not Au Revoir!**


	4. In for the Kill

**AN: Thanks soooo much to Jokegirl for your reviews! And to InsignificantBlimp for adding my story to your favorite list. To my other readers (if I have any…) don't be afraid to review! Or add my story! Or follow it!**

**Oooh and I have a random one shot on my profile…Draco and Hermione (NOT romance though!) Anyways…check it out!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? Would I actually own it?**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 4: In for the Kill

_Last chapter_

_Now I could hear grunts and snarling, and I even thought I heard a dog bark. What was happening? I ran to the dorm room, wanting to be a safe distance from whatever was causing the commotion. But the door was locked. I started to panic; there was scratching on the entrance to the common room. I looked around the room wildly, what was happening? I didn't have to wait long to find out._

_The door finally gave way, and the worst thing possible happened._

_A huge wolf sprang into the common room._

I was terrified.

The wolf was _huge _and it had big paws, not to mention menacing claws and teeth. Its fur was a gray and white color, but was matted from the blood pouring out from the multiple cuts it had. Its nose twitched as he tried to figure out where I was; he could smell me.

Then it looked straight at me. I could tell from the snout shape, the dilated pupils, and tufted tail that this was no ordinary wolf. It was a werewolf.

Then a large panting black shaggy dog, also bleeding, leaped through the portrait hole. He was snapping his jaws at the werewolf and they got into a fight of some sort. They both circled each other; both had looks of supreme concentration on their faces. Their bodies were tense, but ready to make a move. I was forgotten!

But not for long.

I made a move to get out of the common room, but I tripped over a book on the ground and sprained my ankle, and snapped my wand in two. I suppressed the urge to cry out in pain. My eyes widened as the wolf slowly turned to face me. I scrambled into a corner, limping, and trying to avoid forgotten books and misplaced quills. The wolf was slowly padding towards me; I could see the hunger in his eyes. His tail twitched slowly. The werewolf knew he had his meal right in front of him. He was not going to have mercy on me; I was going to be bitten.

I was either going to die, or I would become a monster every month.

Frantically, I looked for some means of escape, but my wand had been snapped when I tripped, and the dog was lying bleeding and unconscious on the floor. I had no way out.

Then the strangest thing happened: a stag burst into the common room. His fur was a dazzling white, but that just emphasized the amount of scarlet blood starting to infiltrate it. His antlers were a good four feet long. I stared at the amazing creature in wonder. Was he real? Was I just dreaming of a rescue? The stag was creeping up behind the werewolf, then dipped his dead, and flipped the wolf over with a loud snort.

The wolf was furious and started attacking every part of the stag he could reach. They fought for what seemed like long painful hours. After one vicious bite from the wolf, I heard a loud crack. The graceful creature stumbled to the ground, and gave one last moan. One of the stag's legs was lying at a weird angle. When he attempted to stand, he just fell down with a whimper. He looked directly at me, and I could see the hurt and pain in his beautiful eyes right before his head dropped to the ground and he too, blacked out.

Now the werewolf had no distractions, and he went in for the kill. A million thoughts ran through my head as I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Then the first ray of sunlight shone through the window. The werewolf froze, as did I. It started to howl in agony and started to shake and shiver madly. Then I saw the wolf start to transform.

It was disturbing, really. The fur shrank back into the body; its paws turned into hands, the head took its human form. I felt terrible for the werewolf. It was terrible knowing there was nothing I could do while the poor werewolf withered on the ground screaming and crying out. I had put a silencing charm on the common room, but all I could do was hope no one would venture out this early. Then the screaming suddenly changed to weak whimpering. He had only a robe (made of fur by the way) on which must've magically appeared when he transformed. His head was protectively covered with it too, and I couldn't tell who this poor man was. I tentatively knelt down next to him, and started to rub his back comfortingly. The whimpering slowly subsided.

"I'm fine guys…really…" he whispered. I frowned…who did he think he was talking to? "Prongs, are you okay? I think I broke something last night…" He added while raising his head before putting it right back down, not able to look at me.

Remus.

It was strange, seeing my friend who always had it together and never showed any kind of pain, lying on the floor looking so vulnerable.

"Oh Remus…" I murmured quietly. He just moaned and shook his head and curled back into a ball. I continued to rub his back.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned weakly, but not looking up as he did so.

"Not badly. Are _you_ hurt?" I asked, concerned. No reply. Then I saw that his robe was steadily becoming stained crimson.

"Oh my God…" I cried. "Remus, how bad is it?"

"Erm…its not too bad. I've had it worse," He replied, his voice muffled through the thick robe. I just shook my head disbelievingly.

"Remus, take off your robe," I murmured softly. He slipped it off his shoulders unabashedly, but kept the knot done. I blushed slightly, he was very well toned.

But I immediately noticed a large slash all the was down his torso, and a even bigger cut near his heart. They were still bleeding very badly, and looked pretty deep.

"Madam Pomphrey," I said sharply.

Remus looked terrified. "NO! Can't you do something?" He pleaded desperately. I sighed and answered,

"Well I'm not sure. I can try but if it doesn't, _promise_ me, Remus, that you will see Madam Pomphrey?" He nodded in response. Then I set to work, trying various charms and spells that I had learned over the years.

"Do you know of any spells that she uses?" I asked frantically, tucking a piece of strayed hair behind my ear.

"No, I'm usually blacked out wile she heals me. It's usually much worse…" He said.

I remembered one spell I hadn't tried yet and concentrated on it. Then with a determined look on my face, I cast it and Remus's wounds slowly started to heal. I sighed out of relief. I thought he would die. Remus sat up a litlle straighter, and had a look on his face that meant he had something very important to tell me.

"Lily," he began. "I'm so sory for what I did to you tonight. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, I perfectly understand that you wouldn't want to associate with a monster like me-"he stopped talking sharply, ran a hand through his sandy

hair, and sighed.

I leaned over and hugged him. This poor boy-he had no self respect. I knew he didn't want pity; he just needed love. He had great friends so I wondered where the problem was. Then it hit me: his parents. Remus never talked about them, ever. I decided to ask about it later but now was definitely not the time.

"I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself," he wisphered softly, staring into space.

"Remus. It's not your fault," I stated truthfully. "you didn't bite anyone, so whats the problem?"

He finally looked at me for the first time since he transformed. His eyes were sad, remorseful, and I could see a little bit of fear.

"I will sometime. I know it. Then what will I do?" he said slowly. I didn't get to reply, because there was a loud moan from the other side of the room. The dog was no longer a dog, but Sirius… Sirius? What?

"Moony, if you knock me out one more time I swear I will-" he stopped abruptly, upon noticing me. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"What are you still doing here? Get out," he snapped protectively.

"Well it just so happens that I am healing your friend here," I retorted, glaring menacingly at him while slowly rising. Sirius's mouth formed the shape of an "o".

"Ohh…can you heal me then?" he requested, blushing out of embarrassment and scuffing his toes while pretending to be very interested in the ground. I stalked up to him.

"I will not be used. And I don't want to help you if you treat me like that," I snarled. I was so close I could feel his breath.

"Why can't you just help? So what if there's nothing in it for you. You can be so selfish sometimes, Evans!" He snarled.

"And you're the one who lets your friend wander through the castle as a werewolf! What if he bit some one? Do you even know what kind of trouble he would be in? You just risked his life here for a bit of fun!" I cried with disgust.

Then I spun around my heal and walked to my dorm room, and slammed the door. This woke up the other girls.

"Ehh…" Roxi moaned through her pillow. She groped around for her wand and murmured "Who's there?" her head still buried in her pillow.

I just silently crept to my bed and sighed. Today would be a long day but I tried to catch some sleep, but thoughts were overcrowding my head. I decided that since it was five in the morning, I might as well get ready. I took a long and relaxing shower, the droplets running down my body as I washed the blood off of myself. My ankle was still sprained, but I would see to that later. Now I needed to see Sirius.

When I limped into the common room, I noticed the stag was gone…maybe I _was_ just imagining it.

Sirius was still in the common room, sitting with his back hunched on the couch, staring into the fire. The firelight highlighted his handsome features, but also his eyes, which were full of pain and worry. He didn't know I was there until I tentatively perched down on the couch, a safe distance from him in case he decided to get angry.

"Lily, look I didn't want to use you, I-"

"Sirius," I interrupted. "What are you worried about? And forget about that. You were just shocked that's all."

"Who said I was worried?"

"I did. Your face gave it away."

"Evans, Evans, Evans, you know me so well. Its scary how obsessed you are with me…but I guess all the girls are…" he trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're not answering my question!"

"OK. I'm just scared that you will tell someone about Remus. I mean not intentionally, but just let it slip…" he glanced at me, afraid to see my reaction.

I took his had and said "Sirius Black, look at me." He did so; you never want to disobey Lily Evans when she used your full name. "I will never, under any circumstances, tell about Remus's secret. I care about him as much as you do. Don't worry, please?" I said softly, looking into his gray eyes. He was a great guy, just really overprotective.

He stared at me for a good half minute, before hugging me. "Thank you," he whispered. "You really are a great friend. And I'm not just saying that because James would kill me if I ever insulted you."

**AN: Septemer 29 1966 (lily 6ht year according to the book) was actually a full moon. Risiua and Lily are just friends, don't worry ;]. What did you think? R&R! Au revoir!**


	5. Masquerade!

AN: Thanks to MusicalMarauder, and Jillbeatsjack for adding my story to your alert subscription! And thanks again to Jillbeatsjack for reviewing! And thanks to dagooz95 for adding my story to your favs. Thanks guys, it means so much!

I know I shouldn't be scamming but check out my one shot! I got a lot of favs on it…must not be that bad! Haha on with the story…

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and his Lily flower

Chapter 5: Masquerade!

*Sirius's POV*

I was enjoying my full English breakfast in the Great Hall and admiring the view I had of Roxi (No, I didn't fancy Tonks anymore. I had actually liked her for a long time…three weeks! I think that's a record…) when Dumblydore made an announcement,

"Students," his voice boomed loudly after using a sonorous charm. "This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a Halloween Ball! A masquerade ball, to be exact. It will be held on October 31, of course. We hope to see you all there!"

This announcement was followed by squeals, mostly from the female population, and a few groans from the guys. I, not one of them. A bunch of hot girls in dresses! Who wouldn't like that? I saw a few girls glance my way, and I gave them my most charming smile and a wink.

I looked to see my friends' reactions. The girls were ecstatic, obviously. James was drooling at Lily-he probably didn't even hear the announcement-and Moony was looking amusedly at Roxi, Lily and Tonks. None of us would have problems finding a date (we were the Marauders for Merlin's sake! Each of us had a little gang of admirers). The predicament was, _who_ would we go with? Well, I actually had that figured out…

"Roxi, darling, would you like to attend the ball with me?" I asked batting my eyelashes. I just _knew_ she'd say yes.

"Err, no thanks…" she replied with raised eyebrows.

"WHAT?"

"I said no," she was starting to get annoyed now, and her delicate brows were furrowed as she frowned at me.

"I think this is the first time that our dear friend Padfoot has ever been turned down," Remus mused, chuckling.

"I can't believe that it is the _first,_" Roxi said coldly still staring me down. I bet I looked pretty stupid, with my mouth hanging open and my eyes bugging out. But I wasn't the stupidest one. How crazy was this girl? I swung my legs over the bench and stormed out of the hall to the corridor. I couldn't get it through my head. She said no? Shaking my head bemusedly, I stumbled upon a bleached blond girl, grabbed her hand and led her gruffly to a broom cupboard. She obliged with a giggle. Snogging helps me get my mind off of things.

*James's POV*

Roxi seemed pretty mad at Sirius for asking her to go to the ball. She stopped speaking to everyone, and was lividly stabbing her breakfast, and I could hear her mutter inaudibly. When Roxi is mad, she is furious. I swear that girl has the worst anger issues.

I remembered with a jolt that I hadn't asked my Lily Flower yet!

" Sooooo, Lily, would you like to go to the ball with me?" I asked smoothly with a charming grin

"Nope," she replied, not even bothering to look up from the _Prophet_.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, Potter," she began, "You are an insufferable bullying toerag and I would be STUPID to want to attend the ball with you! Don't even bother asking again!"

Well now.

I yawned loudly in History of Magic. What were we talking about again? Trolls in the eighteenth century I think. Professor Binns droned on while I put my head down on my arms and got ready for a nap. A note popped up on my desk, startling me as I rubbed my eyes. It was from Moony. I frowned; he never passed notes in class. He was usually taking them. I looked over at him. He was sitting quietly in his desk, although he was fidgeting and glancing at me every once in a while. When he saw I had the note, he nodded towards it and raised his eyebrows. I looked down at the scrap of parchment and read:

_Who are you taking to the ball? _

I wrote,

**Moony, are you asking me to go to the ball with you?**

_Merlin, no! I was asking because I was considering going stag but I don't want to be the only one…_

**Ask Lily.**

_WHAT?_

**As friends, you idiot. Do you think I would give her up so easily? I just don't want some git who actually likes her to go with her.**

_So true…well I don't know…_

**Oh Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh PLEASE!**

_I'll ask after class, as a favor to you. You owe me, James Potter!_

**Yes! I am in your debt, oh sovereign Moony. **

Right after that, the bell rang, as an alarm clock to sleeping students that it was time for their next class. The ones who had been awake sprang eagerly out of their seats, and rushed out of the door. The just waking ones, however, groggily sat up and stumbled out of the classroom. I saw Remus pull Lily aside and converse quietly with her. Thank you, Moony!

*Remus's POV*

After the bell rang, I casually walked over to Lily's desk, three away from mine, and said,

"May I have a word?"

"Yes, of course," She answered briskly, looking up from her notes that she was finishing. I led her to a quiet part of the corridor.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" I asked quietly staring into her emerald green eyes. She gasped, and I saw happiness flood through them.

"Oh, of course! I was hoping you would ask me!" She cried and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. I patted her back weakly; did she think we were going as a, well, _couple_? The look she sent me upon releasing me confirmed my theory. I wouldn't be able to break it to her.

"I have to get to transfiguration, but I will see you later!" Lily called over her shoulder. She walked away in a trance, bumping into a few people. I gave a meek wave and ducked my head as I fought my way through the crowd of students to my next class.

"MOONY!" I whipped around to see Prongs grinning brightly as he shoved past people in order to reach me.

"So she said yes?" he inquired just as happily.

"Err yeah…" I muttered. Merlin, he would be mad when I told him the whole truth!

Prongs frowned. "What do you mean, Remus?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, she kinda got the idea that we were going as a...err couple."

"And then you set her straight, right?"

"Not really."

"Moony! How could you? Go back there and tell her you're going as friends," James demanded furiously.

"I wanted to, but she was just so excited-" I stopped abruptly as I realized my mistake.

"WHAT? SHE WAS GLAD THAT YOU WERE GOING ON A DATE?"

"Err, never mind. I will tell her after class," I responded hurriedly before rushing away, leaving James gaping at me in the middle of the corridor.

My next class was charms, and I just couldn't focus. James was furious with me, but technically, it wasn't my fault I was so handsome and charming that Lily fancied me. Merlin, I'm starting to sound like Sirius! After casting a particularly strong cheering charm on an already giddy girl, the bell sounded and I rushed out of the classroom to find Lily.

"Lily!" I called, waving her over as she twirled around.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that we're going as friends," I said bashfully, staring at the floor. I heard her faint reply.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence before she walked away. I looked up and sighed at the sight of her retreating back. Then I trudged to the common room to find James.

I hope he knew how selfish he was being. It had really hurt Lily when I said that, and I felt terrible, especially since it was right after the full moon incident. I found James gazing thoughtfuly into the roaring fire. His gaze was averted to me as I loudly slammed the portrait.

"Listen, Moony, I prob-"

"I told her," I interrupted shortly. Then I walked, head bowed, to the dorm. Sirius was sitting on his bed angrily staring at the wall, which had a hole in it. I assumed he had punched it. His grey eyes flashed and his body was tense.

"Roxi?" I asked. He nodded angrily, still staring at the hole in the wall. He was so furious he couldn't speak. I guess he was still in shock that he had been turned down for the first time; It was a huge blow to his enormous ego. I finished my potions essay as the sky outside slowly turned from bright blue, to a glowing orange, to pitch black. The only light was from the crescent moon, and it illuminated the grounds beautifully. I decided to take a walk, even though it was ten o'clock.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I strolled on the grounds letting my mind wander to all sorts of different subjects. I gazed at the moon as I sat down on the dock to the lake. I heard a soft voice behind me murmured,

"Remus."

I averted my gaze to see Roxi walking slowly towards me. I patted the wood beside me and she sat down. We both starerd at the beautiful scenery; the birds bid goodnight to each other, an occasional fish leapt out of the water, and the wind brushed through the trees.

I decided to break the silence. "Roxi," I began slowly, "Why did you turn Sirius down?" I asked, still looking at the moon.

"Because that git treats girls like playthings. I don't want to be one of them," she growled lowly.

"If he matures one day, although I don't think that is possible, but if he does, will you give him a chance?"

Roxi paused before saying, "Yes," shortly.

I nodded, satisfied. Roxi was very stubborn, and if she wouldn't give him a chance, it would be a long night trying to talk her into it.

"Who are you going with then?"

She shifted uncomfortably, and avoided looking at me. "No one…the one I wanted to go with won't ask me…probably…"she trailed off, her brown eyes staring wistfully at the sky.

"Who is 'he'?" I asked softly. She just smiled sadly and shook her head, and pulled her legs up to her body and shivered.

"It doesn't make a difference," she replied remorsefully. I just shrugged, knowing not to push her.

"I'm going in. Would you like to walk back with me?" I asked politely.

She smiled, "Sure," We walked in, chatting about random things like quidditch (she was a seeker and I a chaser) and classes. I lay down on the couch and sighed as I pulled out my book. I was so tired I fell asleep after one page.

**AN: about ch 6 :will be long…and really good I promise…lotsa action in the next few…Please review! Au revoir…**


	6. Transfer?

**AN: Thanks to Jokegirl for reviewing and adding my story to your favs!**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 6: Transfer?

*_Lily's POV*_

"_You know I love you," he whispered, leaning in closely so that she could feel his warm breath._

"_I love you too, James. Forever," she murmured back, caressing his cheek. Then he kissed her. The kiss was soft at first, and then it grew more passionate, until they were both kissing with all that the two lovers had. A flame was burning in her and she couldn't stop kissing him. Her hands drifted to the hem of his shirt, and—_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up panting, entangled in her damp sheets. My eyes were wide with fright, and I was clutching my pillow with both hands. Then I realized it was all just a terrible dream.

"Just a dream…" I whispered, reassuring myself.

Tonks and Roxi were up as well, awakened by my extremely loud scream.

"Lily, what happened?" Tonks asked with wide eyes.

"T-terrible nightmare…snogged J-james…said I l-loved him…" I stammered, staring straight ahead to the wall with wide eyes.

"Aww, poor baby. That must have been disgusting!" Tonks sympathized with a look of horror on her face as she held my hand.

"WHAT IN MERLINS BALLS IS GOING ON!" Sirius bellowed, as he burst through the door with a beaters bat clamped in his hands and raised above his head, ready to attack.

"Sirius, it's ok. Lils here just had an extremely disgusting, gross, horrible, terrifying, scarred-for-life, nightmare." Roxi rambled chuckling. Sirius dropped his bat limply, and looked disappointed at the fact that he didn't get to knock someone out.

"Wellllllll…since we are up so early….and have a lot of time to kill….LETS PARTAAAAY!" he exclaimed and commenced to jump up and down on Roxi's bed. It was one o'clock in the morning, in case I forgot to mention that.

"Get off my bed!" Roxi cried in disgust, eyeing him with distaste while he continued to frantically hop about like a five year old.

"NEVERRRRRR!"

"Did someone say party?" James said, as he too, skidded to a halt in the dorm room, his hazel eyes burning at the promise of a party. I groaned as he popped his head around the door. Disturbing pictures…

"Yes! Prongsy, we are gonna have the sickest party EVER! And you know what I meant when I said sick," Sirius informed him as he leaped off the bed onto the floor and started to do a slightly disgusting dance. Roxi shielded her eyes, but Tonks and James joined in enthusiastically. Remus stumbled into the room, clad in only boxers…yummy…

"Wussgoingon?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"MOONY! You have to join our party!" Sirius exclaimed, dragging him into the middle of the room he swayed, and toppled onto my bed with a groan. He laid there silently, for about a minute, then all of a sudden popped up alertly.

"Wait…did you say we are having a party?" he asked Sirius.

"Yes! Merlin, you are so slow in the morning. Now join the FUN!"

Remus jumped off the bed and started to do a surprisingly good moonwalk, complete with his rendition of Billie Jean. We gaped at his surprisingly great dancing skills.

"Yes, you all are so jealous!" he bragged smirking when he was done.

"But I am still the best dancer EVER!" Sirius cried indignantly.

I scoffed. "Depends on your definition of dancing…" I trailed off. Sirius frowned.

"Who wants food?" Roxi inquired excitedly.

"It's only one in the morning!" Tonks objected.

"And that's why, my dear Nymphadora, we need food," Sirius stated with a charming smile.

"Do NOT, under any circumstances, ever call me that again!" she snapped, and slapped him across the face.

"Owwwww! Tonks! That hurt…" he whined, holding onto his cheek. She scoffed.

"Wimp."

"Well, I am going to go get some food from the kitchens. Anyone wanna join me?" Roxi asked, her chocolate brown eyes scanning the room.

"Ooh! Pick me, me, ME!" Sirius said, waving his arms through the air, all pain from the sharp slap from Tonks forgotten. Roxi chuckled, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Fine, I suppose you can come Sirius."

"Ooooh yeah, baby!" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Merlin…"

*Tonks's POV*

We were all joking around and playing exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room after classes when Professor Dumbledore stepped through the portrait hole. Now that was weird. Dumbledore never came into the houses' common rooms or dorms (thankfully!).

"Sixth years," he addressed in a calm voice, "Please follow me to my office, if you please."

"At your service, sir!" Sirius declared with a salute. I rolled my eyes; he was such a kid. Lily, however, was not as carefree, and quickly fell into step with me.

"What if we did something? What if we are in trouble? Oh, I'm going to be expelled!" she moaned, burying her head in her hands. I patted her back soothingly.

"It's all right, Lil, I'm sure we are fine," I comforted her. Then her head snapped up abruptly and her eyes narrowed.

"I bet it was James. He did it, I know he did! And now we are all getting the blame!" She cried and put her head in her hands again, and began to shake. Lily had never been in Dumbledore's office before, and was quite a drama queen sometimes, so she was expected to be freaking out. I just chuckled, whenever something went wrong, Lily always blamed James.

We were nearing his office, and I, too, was feeling apprehensive. But not for the same reason as Lily. No, I wondered if this had something to do with the war rumored to be brewing. Dumbledore gave the password—Bertie Botts—and we were admitted to the revolving spiral staircase. The ride seemed longer than it should have. Everyone except Lily and me was joking and talking at ease.

"I have kissed, six girls in one day. _One day_," he repeated as if we hadn't heard it. "How many have you, Moony? Your grandma doesn't count," he added, snickering.

"I don't think they were girls…probably just lost, poor, blind aliens…"Remus trailed off. He looked thoughtful, but his lips were twitching.

"Absolutely hilarious, Moony. So funny," he said. Dumbledore was just standing there and watching the little scene amusedly.

"Can't think of a comeback?" Remus said challengingly. "There is this book you all should read. Its really _really_ short, like two pages, entitled _Sirius's Brain_." We laughed, Sirius scowled and was about to speak, but we reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, here we are," Dumbledore announced airily, and strided into the stone office. We followed and immediately noticed a person fidgeting nervously in a high backed chair.

He was short and a little overweight. His eyes were a watery blue, and his skin was very pale. When he noticed us, he tensed up and looked down towards the stone floor. I offered him an encouraging smile, which he returned with gratitude. Then we took our seats in similar chairs, and Dumbledore behind his desk. He opened his mouth, paused for a moment, and then adjusted his spectacles.

"This is Peter Pettigrew. He is a transfer from a small neighboring school in Britain, and will be in his sixth year. Peter has been sorted into Gryffindor. I will make introductions now: This is Lily Evans" –Lily smiled and nodded—"Roxi Hart," –Roxi grinned and flipped her long hair over her shoulder and extended a small brown hand for Peter to shake—"Nymphadora Tonks—" "But if you ever call me Nymphadora, I swear I will personally take the time to rip your guts out. So call me Tonks," I said seriously. Peter looked quite frightened, before he realized I was joking and gave a nervous laugh before shaking my hand tentatively—"James Potter"—James nodded and made his own introduction: "Chaser, prankster extraordinaire, brilliantly smart, and madly in love with my Lily Flower. So don't even think about thinking about _thinking_ about liking her. Got it? Nice to meet you though," he greeted with a smile—"Remus Lupin"—Remus smiled warmly and shook Peter's hand. "Pleasure," he said—"And last but not least, Sirius Black," he finished with a small smile. Sirius got up and held his hand up for a hi-five. Just as Peters hand almost slapped his, Sirius, pulled his hand back and smoothed his hair out instead. "Psych!" he exclaimed. Peter laughed good naturedly, and soon we were all talking and having a good time.

Peter had gotten comfortable with our odd personalities, even Sirius. He soon became to be know as part of the marauders, and one or two of the girls even thought he was cute! He was good natured, never mean or spiteful, but always had a kind word to put in for someone. We learned soon enough that he wasn't very bright, and usually required our assistance with homework. But we didn't mind (usually). He was overall a good guy and we were glad to have him around.

Although Peter had gotten along well with us, I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he looked. He tried to cover it up, but his small watery eyes gave it away. That look was always there, as if he was hiding something… It never went away, all the years I knew him. It would be years later that I found out why it was always there.

We were seated at the Great Hall for breakfast, when James sprinted through the doors, his jet black hair messy as ever.

"Quidditch tryouts in two days!" he announced quite loudly but breathlessly.

"YES!" Sirius, Roxi, and Remus cried in unison. They all looked extremely excited, and started talking about it excitedly, discussing tactics on how to defeat each of the houses individually. I shared a look with Lily and we rolled our eyes. They had to be the most quidditch obsessed students in the whole school!

"Are they always like this?" Peter asked uncertainly, looking at the group of fanatics with amusement.

"You mean obsessed with quidditch? Then yes," I replied with a warm smile.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like this school," he replied with a grin. I laughed.

"Me too."

**AN: Recognize the name Roxi Hart? I always like the name Roxi, so I made that the name of my OC, not making the connection. When I was thinking of a surname, I thought that I should kinda copy Chicago. So hence Roxi Hart. I don't own the character in the show Chicago, though. And my OC isn't a murderer ahaha. R&R! Au revior…**


	7. The Order

**AN: THAK YOU xrawrDINOSAURx for favoriting my story and mona moi for adding my story to your alert subscription.**

**I just posted a hilarious one shot called "Snape's Home Movies" check it out! You will love it!**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 7: The Order

*James's POV*

"OK, EVERYONE! GET IN A LINE ACCORDING TO WHAT POSITION YOU'RE TRYING OUT FOR!" I bellowed as I hovered above the mob of restless players waiting to try out for the quidditch team.

"AND IF YOU'RE NOT IN GRYFFINDOR, THEN LEAVE NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" I added after spotting out a group of giggling Huffelpuffs. They pouted and trudged out of the pitch. It was a clear Sunday morning, and I was ready for anything, in this case, crazily flying bludgers and quaffles. The first game was in three weeks and I needed to get my team together fast!

"KEEPERS, FOLLOW ME. I WILL GIVE YOU THREE TRYS TO BLOCK ME FROM SCORING," I yelled and motioned them to follow me. First up was a small fourth year.

"Ready?" I asked, poised with the quaffle in my hand. He nodded. I scored 2/3 but the last one was close, he probably would have gotten it but his nerves got to him. There were fifteen others, who all were average. But two players did amazingly well, and I couldn't get one past them. Remus was one of them, he had been on the team last year, and the other was Corrine, a fifth year. It was a difficult decision, but I ended up choosing Remus, because I scored 1/15 on him and 2/15 on Corrine. Time to move on.

"Alright, BEATERS, OVER HERE!" They all swarmed over.

"I am going to set up three moving targets. Do the best you can to hit them," I explained, as I flew off to observe the players. All of them were guys, not surprisingly. One of them either had terrible aim or really hated me, because I received a blow to the nose from him.

He was definitely not recruited.

I chose Sirius and a fourth year named Dylan Matthews. They worked well together. As for chasers, Roxi and a pretty third year girl named Charlotte were recruited to the team. I was the seeker, so there was nothing to worry about there.

"Thanks for coming everyone! Let me introduce you to our team: Lupin, Matthews, Black, Hart, and Spade! Congrats!" The players who hadn't been chosen moaned and plodded back to the castle. The team ran up to me, expecting a speech of some sort. Oops. I forgot.

"Well," I started, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "This looks like a promising team. I am determined to win this year! First match is against Ravenclaw, and our practices will be Monday through Thursday at 6:00 to 8:30," I finished lamely. Then we all headed back to the locker rooms.

"How'd I do?" I asked Remus nervously.

"On picking the team?" he asked and I nodded rapidly. He surveyed the team and then said, "I think you did a great job. They all look like great players."

I grinned. "Thanks," I said appreciatively. In the common room, Sirius insisted on having another party to celebrate, which Roxi said a firm no to. We were all starving and headed down to the Great Hall.

"How'd tryouts go?" Lily asked curiously, as she cocked her head which made her beautiful auburn shining hair swing to the side…

"Great, I made it!" Roxi replied brightly, snapping my out of my reverie. She commenced to load up her plate.

"Where in Merlin's beard do you put all that?" Sirius inquired incredulously, as he watched her fill her plate. She just responded with a ferocious glare, probably because her mouth was so full she couldn't speak. I chuckled and shook my head.

*Remus's POV*

I could feel Lily's eyes on me in Defense. I slowly faced her and gave her a fake sinister glare.

"Yessss?" I asked in a creepy tone. She blushed and looked down at her notes. "I know I'm so incredibly gorgeous—" at this, she blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, "But please refrain from staring at me. You don't want dear Jamsie to be jealous, do you?" I asked cheekily. She looked up and smiled.

"I will try, Mr. Lupin, although you aren't that gorgeous, you just have ink on your nose, " she said teasingly. I scowled and rubbed my nose. As I turned back to the professor, the door banged open. Dumbledore entered, his silver robes billowing around him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor, but may I borrow your Gryffindors?" he asked politely, although he wasn't smiling. Oh, Merlin…we are in trouble…

"Of course," the Defense Professor replied solemnly, albeit a little uncertainly. We quickly gathered our belongings, and trailed after Dumbledore to his office.

"What do you think this is about?" Lily whispered in my ear. I frowned.

"I don't know honestly…maybe about that prank we pulled yesterday…" I murmured back. This only made her more nervous.

"Are you joking?" she asked, her voice rising noticeably. I shrugged, and she sighed as we finished the walk in an uncomfortable silence. Upon arriving in his office, Dumbledore motioned us, yet again, to sit down in the same familiar chairs.

"You have been here many times so far, and, I hope, will continue to come," he said as we all shot each other questioning looks. What in Merlin's beard was he talking about?

"I assume you are all aware of the war that has been brewing lately. It does not seem to be as small as the media portrays it to be." More questioning glances. "The _Prophet _describes it as some quarrel between the Ministry and a few wizards. This is an understatement. Voldemort is on the rise and we all need to be aware of that. He is gathering an army of all types of dark creatures. If we want to fight, then we need to have our own army. So, therefore, I am gathering wizards and witches to join the Order of the Phoenix. An organization that I have founded is against Voldemort and his followers. The members will do everything from secret missions, to discussing tactics, to spying on Death eaters, to risking their lives. I am gathering the best of the best, only those who are up to the challenge. I know this is much to ask, but I would love to have you all among our ranks."

Merlin, were we stunned. There was a long pause before someone finally spoke.

"I'll do it," James stated fiercely. A determined chorus of "Me toos" and "Count me ins" followed him. In the end, there was not one person who had declined the offer. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he was positively beaming.

"Good, I am very proud of you all. Now, please sign here. This is a list of other members who have agreed to join."

He handed us a very lengthy piece of parchment with names already scrawled on the lines. Lily was first to sign, her hands were shaking slightly, and Tonks put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She signed her name with a flourish and handed the quill to Peter. I was last to sign, and when I was done, I scanned the paper for familiar names. I recognized a few aurors from the Ministry, and some were family friends, like the Prewitts. I solemnly handed the parchment back to Dumbledore.

"I will send an owl to you during your breakfast, and hopefully will not have to interrupt your classes again. Thank you, truly," he said as he ushered us out of his office. We walked out in a daze.

"Just imagine…fighting in a wizarding war…" Tonks mused thoughtfully, but with a small smile on her face. Everyone just nodded, too immersed on his or her own thoughts to reply.

I personally was wondering what kind of things we would be doing. Dumbledore had mentioned "missions" , but that sounded pretty general. I guess he didn't want to be too descriptive in case we actually wouldn't join…I was just glad to be drafted; I probably wouldn't get a real job so maybe I could sleep at headquarters after Hogwarts…

We didn't even bother to go back to Defense, but we just wandered to the common room.

"Let's go to our dorms…" Sirius muttered, casting a nervous glance around the room full of students; we didn't want to be overheard. James gave an affirmative nod, and we marched into the dorms, with the girls trailing nervously behind.

"It's alright, I won't try to get to frisky," I winked and told a now surly Roxi. She shoved him and sat on James's bed.

"So what exactly is this 'Order'?" Lily asked the group as a whole.

"Well," Remus began slowly. "I guess it's just an assemblage of witches and wizards against Voldemort, kind of an army as Dumbledore said."

"And it's really awesome because we are in it," James added cheekily. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Ah, young love…


	8. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**AN: Thank you Veronica Willis for adding my story to your alert subscription, reviewing (twice!) and adding my story to your favs! Readers like you keep my story going. Oh gosh that sounds so cliché and cheesy haha but it's true. **

**I HAVE A NEW ONESHOT (AGAIN!) called "It All Started in the Prefect's Bathroom" here is the description**_**:**__ Hermione stumbles into the Prefect's bathroom...guess who she finds? Rated T just in case. HG/DM. _**Please check it out if you are a Dramione fan! **

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 8: Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw

***Remus's POV***

"Eat. Now. Or you won't do well in the game," Lily snapped as she piled eggs and toast on my plate. I just groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"I'm not hungry…" I complained, my voice muffled through my hands.

"Yes, you are," Lily persisted. Then she sighed and continued in a much gentler tone, "Pleeeeease Remus?" I raised my head to see that she was giving me the puppy dog eyes. She was blinking quickly, had her small mouth pursed, and her big green eyes were shining as she tried to persuade me to eat. I grinned and took one small bite of slightly burned toast.

"Happy now?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No."

I took another bite, and she eagerly waved me on to continue.

"Ah, my darling Lily Flower, how are you? Sleep well? Well, I suppose you must have because you slept with me…" Yeah, it was James. Lily shot him one cold hard stare, her emerald eyes hardening as she did so.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Potter," she replied angrily. "Oh, and do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything!" James cried as he fell "majestically" on his knees.

"Go die in a hole."

"Of course my—waaait…that was mean!" James whined.

"I know it was, Potter. That's why I said it," Lily retorted as she stalked out of the Great hall.

"Better luck next time, Prongs," I said.

"What? You know she fancies you!" James moaned.

"Oh haha. Fancies me, my arse."

"Well she does…"James muttered with a frown as he furiously stabbed his hash browns.

"No. She doesn't like me, and even if she did, I would be stupid to ask her out. You would kill me." James only grunted half-heartedly in response. I sighed and shuffled to the locker rooms to get changed.

***Sirius's POV***

"'Babe, go out with me?' Eh no that doesn't work. 'Roxi, would you like to go to Hogsmade with me?' Wow, way too formal. Sounds like Moony. 'Hey foxy mama, be my girlfriend?'"

I was in the quidditch locker room, in the process of changing into my uniform and desperately working on how I was going to ask Roxi out while looking in the mirror. Something was definitely wrong with me. She was getting to me ways no other girl had before! And I had a lot of girls, trust me. It was just so strange how she could make me all weak at the knees and when I saw her or she spoke to me I tripped over my words and wasn't half as hilarious and charming as I usually am. Merlin, do I sound stupid or what.

_BANG_

I spun around to see James storming into the locker room. He furiously glared at me when he saw me.

"What?" he snapped viscously. I just shrugged and commenced to rearrange my hair. Gotta look good for the ladies!

After a while I said, "Lily?"

He grunted and kicked at the wall. "She fancies Moony," he elucidated darkly.

"Care to enlighten me more?" I asked, but before he could reply the door opened again, and a pensive Remus entered. James gave him one hard and cold glower before storming off to the grounds. I sighed as Remus went about changing indifferently.

"What happened?" I inquired. He shrugged again and gave a slight hesitation before continuing to get dressed.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to be there next full moon." I didn't really mean it; I was just saying that so he would tell me. I began to gait out the door.

"Wait…" Remus pleaded with a pained look on his face, as if he was already imagining having to endure the next full moon without us. I raised my eyebrows as a signal for him to continue.

"James asked Tonks who Lily likes and she said me. That's pretty much it…I don't know why he is so distressed about the matter; Lily has fancied plenty of other boys before," He explained calmly and ended it with a shrug.

He had a point there, Moony did. Lily had been out with about three or four other guys before, and James had just tried to get her harder, but was never this angry. Well, not this angry. I suspected it was because Remus was one of his best mates and it made him even more jealous. I just nodded and said,

"I'll talk to him. He's being a prat." Moony smiled in response, but it did not reach his hazel eyes. They always seemed troubled or sad, and I never really saw them truly happy. He did a good job covering up his feelings though.

"All quidditch players, please report to the field immediately. Five minutes!" blared the loud speaker. Remus and I dashed out the door to the very loud pitch. We immediately recognized our house: they were all proudly wearing red and gold, and some of my fan girls had poster that things like "Back in Black"***** or my name and number printed on them. I smiled charmingly and waved to my adoring fans. Well, I ignored the Slytherins, but only because I am still not sure if they're actually humans…they might all be demons…

"Captains, shake hands," Mrs. Hotchkiss demanded sharply. James shook hands with the Ravenclaw chaser, Scott O'Connor. He looked quite fierce as he shook his hand extremely rigidly, but I wasn't sure if that was because of Lily or because he was trying to injure the opposing player. They let go after the brief exchange.

"Mount your brooms," ordered Hotchkiss as she surveyed us with a keen eye. There was a strange silence throughout the pitch; no one dared to speak. Then she solemnly raised her whistle to her small mouth and blew.

_THWEET_

***General POV***

"AND THEY'RE OFF! Spade with the quaffle, passes to Spade, back to Hart and SCORE! HART SCORES! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Frank Longbottom, a seventh year was doing an excellent job at the commentary.

"Ravenclaw chaser Jacobs has the quaffle, she shoots, and doesn't score! NICE SAVE LUUUUPIN! If you all are wanting an unbiased commentary, too bad. Black with the bludger—ooh that's a hard blow! It seems the Jacobs is down for the game…her fellow chaser seems to be doing fine on his own though! O'Connor dodges a bludger, a player and he scores! Close though, 10-10. Don't be discouraged Lupin! Seems there is a very attractive girl in the stands cheering for you, yes look at that sign! Back to the game. Hart with the quaffle…ooh watch out! YES! ROXI HART SCORES! 20-10, Gryffindor. Still seems to be no action from the Seekers. Matthews, nice aimed bludger there! He hits it towards the quaffle actually, to get it away from O'Connor, and WHAT? DID A BEATER JUST SCORE! THIS IS CRAZY! MATTHEWS HIT A BLUDGER TOWARDS THE QUAFFLE AND IT WENT THROUGH THE HOOP! GOOOOAL!" Longbottom yelled. The students were going crazy, and even Dumbledore was on his feet clapping

"Is that fair, Hotchkiss? If you say it's not, I will—IT'S A FAIR SCORE! WAY TO GO, MATTHEWS! Gryffindor is up 30-10! Take that you bloody birds! Argh, O'Connor is hogging the quaffle AGAIN, shoots, and nice save Lupin! He blocks it WITH HIS HEAD! Well that was a bad aimed shot from the Ravenclaw beater. Bird Brain! POTTER IS DIVING FOR THE SNITCH! IT HAS BEEN SPOTTED! AND ANOTHER SCORE FOR HART! 40-10! THIS IS AMAZING! Clarik is following Potter now. They are NECK AND NECK! Black SNAPS HER BROOM IN HALF! She is spiraling down, now the seeker and a chaser are out of the game! AND POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! YES! ANOTHER VICTORY! NICE JOB, POTTER!"

The team was now descending to the ground as the students shouted "GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" James was grinning like an idiot as he complimented Matthews on his goal. Lupin and Roxi were hugging fiercely and Black was giving a high five to Charlotte Spade.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" Sirius announced loudly as he was carried back to the castle on the shoulders of the proud Gryffindor students.

***Roxi's POV***

So of course we had to have one of our crazy quidditch victory parties, which are always the highlight of the game. Its terrible if we have to loose and enter into a crowd oh angry students bombardering you with questions on why you didn't win, and why you had to miss that last shot…anyways, this was definetly not one of those nights! Peter was quite astonished at the amount of food and not to mention alcohol. Sirius had taken the "responsibility", as he called it, to filch numerous bottles of Firewhisky from Rosmerta. He currently was snogging a busty raven haired girl in the certer of the room. That is so like him: attention seeking, careless, cruel, disgusting, obnoxious…but kinda cute at the same time. _Woooah stop there Roxi!_

"Roxi! What song should we play next?" James asked earnestly. I studied the choices and said "Heart! Then the Beatles, Then Journey and then Bryan Adams." James nodded and not much later, "All I Wanna Do" was playing extremely loudly. I snickered when I saw Lily frowning as she told students off for having too much alcohol.

"Lils, we are just having a little fun!" I explained as she continued to glare at the half drunken fifth years.

"But I am a freakin' _Prefect!" _she hissed. "It's my job! I would be in sooo much trouble if McGonagall found out!"

"Remus doesn't care." At this, she relaxed slightly.

"Ehh…where is he?" she asked timidly.

"Getting a drink. Now go dance with him!" I begged. Lily blushed and nodded hesitantly before dancing over to him. I sighed, but smiled as they began to twirl on the floor to "Twist and Shout".

"Hey." It was Mr. High and Mighty.

"What?" I snapped. He looked very affronted.

"I was just saying 'hi'!" he exclaimed.

"Well just go back to your fan girls. You seem to think that I will be one to fall for you. And I won't."

Sirius opened his mouth like he was about to retort, but just stormed away, chucking an empty Firewhisky bottle on the stone floor in the process. I just stared at the shining broken shards of glass sadly…maybe I was a little too harsh. _No, no, he needed it. He needs to grow up and treat girls properly… _I persuaded myself silently.

"Roxi, get your arse over her and dance with me!" I spun around to see James beckoning me over to him. I smiled and skipped over to the dance floor as we slow danced to "Faithfully". Steve Perry's voice always got me. I noticed that James looked a little preoccupied.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded at the opposite direction towards…Lily and Remus. Lily was smiling contentedly as she rested her head on Remus's chest. I glanced back at James, he was right out scowling now and kept stepping on my toe.

"Look, first of all, you keep stepping on me—" he muttered an apology—"and secondly, just go ask her to dance when the song is over! If you ask not too conceitedly, she might consent!"

James smirked "And maybe because the next song is 'Lovin', Touchin' Squeezin'!" He hugged me and then hurried off to ask Lily. She frowned but apparently agreed, because soon James was dancing enthusiastically with her.

Although I could hear her say "But you are still a Bullying Toerag".

***Yes that is the AC/DC album haha what I genius I am.**


	9. The Beginnings of a Truly Magical Night

AN: THANK YOU Dani, MayHopeCullen, and Veronica Willis (and special thanks to Rmina for the extra long review =]) for reviewing! And thanks to MayHopeCullen, remuslover101, Skylan D. Watter, Rmina for adding my story to your favs! And thank you, remuslover101, and MayHopeCullen for adding my story to your alert subscription! This is great! You guys rock! All of this made me wanna get the next chappy out soon =] Well…notice the word 'wanna'...so yeah I didn't really get it out as _soon_ as I wanted…

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 9: The Beginnings of a Truly Magical Night

***Tonks's POV***

"WAKE UP! _NOW!_ WE HAVE EXACTLY THIRTEEN HOURS AND TWENT-SEVEN MINUTES UNTILL THE MASQUERADE BALL!"

I lazily cocked one eye open to see Lily standing on her bed, practically pulling her long red hair out as her gaze flickered between my bed and Roxi's. When she saw I was half awake, she said,

"Good! You're up! Now we _need_ to get ready!" I groaned and snuggled underneath the covers. Lily bounded over and started smacking me with her big fluffy pillow.

"Up! Up! We have _very_ limited time!" she ordered, still thwacking me with her pillow. I sighed and reluctantly pulled myself out of my warm, comfortable bed. Only because I did not want to die being hit by a pillow.

"Finally! On to Roxi," she announced determinedly. The redhead commenced to try to pull Roxi out of her bed (literally). She grabbed her feet, and dug her heels into the ground and started to haul her out of bed.

"_Roxanne Isabella Hart_! Rise and shine! _Now!_" she barked, still trying to wake Roxi up. Lily finally succeeded, and Roxi fell to the ground with a loud thump and a groan.

"Why in the name of Merlin do we have to get up at this ungodly hour?" she complained groggily.

"Because today is the _Masquerade Ball_!" Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That made me sit up a little straighter.

"…that's today?" I squeaked as I dashed into the bathroom. I took a long and relaxing shower, as I decided what color my hair should be. I was going as a Victorian era duchess (princesses are overrated!) but no one knew who my date was. I love surprises, but it seemed like Lily and Roxi did not.

Right after I got out of the bathroom, I was showered with questions.

"Who is your date?"

"You might as well tell us!"

"Because the ball is tonight!"

I just shook my head, a wicked smile gracing my face. Ooh, I couldn't wait until they saw him…"You will find out soon enough." This cheap answer obviously wasn't good enough, for I heard a chorus of,

"Pleeeeeease!"

"You know who ours' are!"

I did not reply but just shook my head and smirked again. Lily huffed dramatically, and Roxi rolled her eyes at my stubbornness.

"So are you two still going with the same people?"

"Yeah, I am still going with Remus…" Lily replied dreamily, dropping her hairbrush as she gazed into space with glazed eyes.

Roxi rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well I am still going with James, yes." She responded, tugging the covers over her mattress. Lily sent her a look of great disgust. "Oh, just as friends of course. _Friends_," she added. Lily still looked disgusted.

"How? Seriously, how? I mean that's not going to get you anywhere in your relationship with Sirius." Lily joked teasingly with a grin.

Apparently, that was not a good question to ask…

"WHAT relationship? Just because he _had_ to ask me to the ball doesn't mean we are together! I refused _for a reason_!" She shouted, as tears formed in her dark brown eyes. Then stormed out of the dorm and slammed the door.

***Roxi's POV***

I was not sure why I acted like I did when Lily asked me that. Lately, I had been touchy on the subject of Sirius.

I promptly ran into what felt like a rock after leaving the room. What was a rock doing in the common room? Wow, I must have gotten no sleep last night.

"Oh, I, eh, didn't see you there…" a deep voice said. I looked up, surprised.

That was no rock.

The 'rock' was Sirius.

Oh my Merlin.

Did I just think Sirius was a rock? Wow, I was really out of it this morning…I should get more sleep. Maybe those girls are right, and he does have great abs….No, no, no! Bad thoughts!

I started blushing furiously. Ah! What was happening to me? Why was Sirius making

me blush? This was so confusing!

I just tried to brush it off with a weak—and not to mention fake—smile, and a nod, but that didn't work.

"Are you ok?" he asked, lifting my chin with one finger. Since when did he care? And since when were his eyes so enthralling? "You look like you are about to cry."

"No, I-I'm eh fine," I stammered. Wow, I must have sounded stupid. He continued to gaze at me for a moment, before nodding and sauntering off to his dorm. I shivered. What in Merlin's name was that?

***Tonks's POV***

When Roxi left, Lily just stood there for a moment, staring at the oak door. Then she plunked herself on her bed.

"Well that was weird," she mused, chewing on a strand of auburn hair.

"Definitely," I agreed.

Roxi was always the tough one, insults and threats always just bounced off of her. Sure, she could get a little angry about some things, but she was almost _crying_. Wow. I had never seen Roxi cry before. Ever.

Lily sighed. "I feel bad…but I just wish I knew why she was so touchy on the subject."

"I think she secretly likes him," I replied with a smile tugging at my lips.

Lily giggled, "Me too! I bet when she comes in, she will be ok…right?"

I nodded encouragingly, and we continued gossiping about random students, until a surly looking Roxi came into the room.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you, Lils," she apologized sincerely. "I overacted."

Lily smiled, clearly relieved that Roxi was not mad at her. "Its fine, don't worry 'bout it. Now let's get ready!"

We spent the next twelve hours in our room, laughing, talking, finishing homework, and most of all prepping for the ball. There were facials, nails, hair, and makeup to be done! Well not for me, of course, I could morph into whatever I wanted. Which was sweet. But I helped the girls nonetheless.

"I am going to go get changed," Lily announced, skipping off to the bathroom with a shopping bag in her hand. Roxi and I sat impatiently on our beds, waiting for her return.

"Ready?" She asked from in the bathroom.

"Yes!" we cried in unison.

She emerged in a beautiful glowing white dress, with a gold leather waistband and gold strappy sandals, with a large turquoise gem on a gold chain. Her hair was wavy, and was pulled into a partial ponytail that cascaded down her back beautifully. Her mask was a simple one, just gold with a few diamonds encrusted in it.

"Oh Lils…" Roxi trailed off.

"You look beautiful!" I complimented, beaming.

"Thank you…I'm supposed to be Aphrodite. The mask is my great-grandmothers, she was quite wealthy and bought it for the minister's masquerade ball," she stated, admiring it in the full length mirror.

"I love it!" Roxi said.

"You go get changed now, ok? I have to see your costume!" Lily demanded, although she was smiling. Roxi nodded and headed to get changed. She returned wearing a short, but not too short, sparkly red dress (That complimented her dark skin nicely), with black peep toe high heels and a red tail, that she had charmed to flick back and forth. On her head, there was a headband with two horns. Her mask was black, cocktail style, and it had a feathery fringe around it. Her hair was very curly, and the dark curls looked very nice as they swished around when she moved.

"Very sexy!" Lily complimented, as she watched her friend walk out of the bathroom.

"You look like quite the devil." I agreed.

"But the fringe tickles!" she giggled, sneezing as the feathers brushed against her nose. "It's your turn now," she reminded me. I groaned, grabbed my bag, and trudged into the bathroom to change. Lily gave me a thumbs up before I went in, but I just stuck my tongue out at her.

I slowly dragged my dress out of the bag.

"Might as well just get this over with…" I muttered bitterly. I slipped the dress on, and studied my reflection in the mirror. The Victorian dress was a satiny gold with a forest green collar and fringe with red roses on the neckline. My hair was black, and tied up in a bun with one rose in the top and a tendrils hanging down in my face. A small choker was tied around my neck. I morphed my face so my lashes were longer, and my cheeks and lips redder. The mask was gold with two large green feathers on each side. I took a deep breath, and cautiously stepped out into the dorm.

Lily gasped, as did Roxi.

"You look stunning…" Lily trailed off, still in awe of my dress.

"Ooh, Tonks, your secret date is going to love you!" Roxi said with a wink. I rolled my eyes (dark brown today) and twirled around in the mirror, as my dress coiled around my legs.

"Oh my Merlin, it's twenty-five past! The ball starts in five minutes!" Lily exclaimed. We quickly gathered our shoes last minute jewelry and purses, then dashed out the door… although our movements were kind of restricted, since my tight corset, Roxi's six inch heels, and Lily's slightly too long gown that she occasionally tripped on. We had promised our dates to meet them right in front of the Great Hall….

And oh Merlin, was I nervous!

***James's POV***

Monny, Peter, and I were waiting down by the Great Hall for our dates, not very patiently. Sirius had found it too hard to attend because Roxi had turned him down, which I thought hilarious, but I dint tell him that for fear of being hexed into next year. Tough Sirius impassive Black? Being hurt by a _girl? _Usually, it was the opposite. When we were waiting for our dates, a Ravenclaw walks up, looking slightly anxious.

"Hey, erm, do you know where Tonks is?" he asked tentatively, scuffing his shoes on the ground. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked in my turn, staring him down.

He coughed nervously, and then muttered something incoherently.

"_Pardon_?" I said loudly.

"She's my date," he muttered, still not looking me in the eye.

"Well, I don't know where she is," I snapped protectively. Tonks was one of my best friends, and I wasn't going to let her get hurt by some Ravenclaw…he had a bad reputation. His name was Eric Henderson. I turned around to Moony, and started to talk about our next prank, making sure that this Henderson guy wouldn't be able to contribute to our conversation. Then I heard loud laughter and chatter from on top of the stairs. I wheeled around hopefully.

My jaw was only an inch from the floor, I swear.

Lily came down first, and she looked _absolutely_ beautiful. Her white gown sashayed around her ankles as she carefully padded down the stairs. I felt me knees growing weak…but she didn't pay attention to me, she only had eyes for Remus. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was positively beaming as Remus offered his arm to her. Roxi came own next, and I had to admit that she did look great in that dress. I smiled kindly at her as we entered the ballroom. I didn't wait for Tonks, but only because of her date.

The great hall was decorated lavishly, with a golden chandelier sparkling as it emitted a soft yellow glow. The theme was obviously Halloween with a bit of an 18th c. touch to it. There were scarlet tablecloths and each table had a tall candle and a centerpiece of leaves and pumpkins. I grinned and turned to Roxi.

"Let's dance!"

***Remus's POV***

Not a minute after we entered the Great Hall, James and Roxi were dancing wildly to the Weird Sisters, a brand new band that was beginning to be popular. I chuckled and shook my head at the two friends. Lily glowered at them and turned around abruptly to get a drink. I followed, confused.

"What's wrong?" Merlin, I couldn't have messed up the night within a minute…

"Them. They are acting all…urhg! I don't know how to say it…"

"Jealous, much?"

"NO! Of course not! It's just…I don't know," Lily finished lamely. I smiled and said,

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling.

I led her to the floor as a slower song started to play. She was a graceful dancer, but I expected nothing less. There were only a few other couples dancing and the spotlight was on us. Her emerald eyes were twinkling as she twirled around on the floor.

"You are a great dancer," she complimented kindly. I scoffed.

"Yeah suuure. And Sirius slept with Roxi last night."

Lily laughed. "No, you are!" she persisted. "And I think there will be something going on between those two soon…" 

"Would you like to bet ten galleons on that? If they aren't together by two weeks, you owe me ten." I proposed.

"You're on!" she agreed eagerly.

Oh, what a night it would be…

**AN: Get ready for the finish of the ball! Very dramatic =]**


	10. The Dramatic Endings of a Magical Night

AN: Thank you thank you thank you thank you Rmina (Thanks for reviewing regularly!) and mona moi (luved your critique) for reviewing! And thanks to halliwin for adding my story to your favs, and Flashie-Black-13 for adding my fanfic to your alert subscription! An last but not least thank you SO much becca2126 for adding me to your author alert subscription! That's the first one ever =] Love you sososososo much guys!

The Story of a Bullying Toreag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 10: Dramatic Endings of a Magical Night

***Tonks's POV***

"You look…beautiful…" Eric complimented me softly as his bright blue eyes bored into mine. I blushed and looked down at the cold stone floor.

"Thanks."

He proceeded to offer me his arm, which I took and we walked into the Great Hall. It was quite breathtaking, with the candlelight and decorations.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely. I smiled and accepted. It was a slow song, so as clumsy as I was; I stepped on his foot about five times. He didn't seem to mind, though his hand was shifting uncomfortably low on my back. I frowned at him, and he responded with a playful grin and pinched my butt. I shook my head and pushed myself away from him.

"Tonks! Wait…!" He cried, as he chased me over to our table.

"What?" I snapped irritably. He looked uncomfortable.

"Well…err…" he stammered uncertainly.

"Listen, we haven't even known each other for that long! And you're _pinching my butt?_ Seriously, I thought you were more respectful than that. I guess those rumors are all true."

"No! Please…give me one more chance?" he pleaded pathetically. "I know I must have been taking things too fast…and I have changed."

"So they were true?"

"No," he contradicted. "How about we just…err…talk?"

"I thought we were already talking," I challenged. Eric sighed.

"Please?"

"Fine." Merlin, those bright blue eyes were so controlling.

When we started to converse, it was somewhat awkward and I mostly gave one word answers; I wasn't giving up that easily. But then he seemed truly forgiving, so I decided to be cooperative. We started to talk of music, classes, and he tried to get me into quidditch. Didn't work.

***Eric's POV***

Tonks was so vulnerable. Very fragile and gullible. Alright, so she _was_ stubborn and smart enough to tell the 'bad type', but also too kind and forgiving.

…It should be easy to break her.

***Roxi's POV***

After six crazy dances, five butterbeers, two fights (wont go into detail there…lets just say James is very protective, even though I was going as his 'friend'….) we finally sat down at our table.

"Merlin, I am tired already…" James sighed.

I yawned, "I second that."

James was staring not-very-subtly at Lily as she danced crazily on the floor with Remus right behind her. When the song ended, Lily grabbed Remus's hand and they, too, sat down. Lily kicked off her shoes and scooted her chair closer to Remus as she laid her head on his strong chest. This was enough for James.

"You know what?" he asked fiercely. I cocked my head and looked at him inquisitively.

"I am going to get Lily to dance. I've had enough of this." James announced as he stood up to his full height (6'3) and sauntered over to Lily to ask her to dance.

The prospect was interesting. James asked his 'beautiful Lily Flower' to dance, at which the redhead rudely declined. He persisted, but the Lily continued to reject him. Then Remus stepped in, and whispered something in her ear. She frowned, hesitated then glared at James, but nodded. James was grinning like he just won the muggle lottery. Lily was scowling, and looked back at Remus and mouthed 'You owe me, Remus Lupin!" he just smiled brightly and waved innocently. She huffed dramatically and reluctantly started to dance to "I Was Made for Loving You" by Kiss. James had yet to stop smiling. Curious about what Remus had said to Lily, I plopped myself in a vacant chair next to him.

"So, did you _Imperius_ her?" I asked. Remus chuckled.

"No, no although I was tempted to. I just told her that if she didn't get her arse over there, James wouldn't stop hassling her. It worked apparently," he said simply, smiling as he watched the two. I couldn't help but grin myself. "I am not exactly on good terms with James, so I hope that helped…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he is sort of…erm…_jealous_ of me. He has this weird idea that Lily fancies me…and she doesn't—"

"—yes she does. And you know it, Remus! What's the point of denying it?"

Remus glared at me, and this was one of the few times he ever did. "NO she doesn't," he hissed menacingly. "Never!" his voice was rising now. He stood up roughly, his chair falling to the ground. Now people were starting to stare curiously at the scene. "And don't say that AGAIN!" he yelled before storming out of the hall, punching a hole in a wooden table in the process.

What?

***Lily's POV***

"Let me just clear some things up, Potter. I am only dancing with you so you will leave me alone."

"So this has nothing to do with my amazing good looks and boyish charm?" he asked hopefully.

I sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. "No, Potter" I replied boredly. "If you want to finish this song alive, you should stop trying to flirt with me," I advised.

"I see my Lily Flower is still immune to me."

"You got that right!"

"Ah not for long," he said. Although this time, he was being sincere, serious. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do I have to do to make you like me? Just as a friend? Not hate me?"

"I _do_ like you," I blurted. Woah, where in the name of Merlin, did that come from?

James stopped abruptly, so that he promptly stepped on my toe.

"W-What did you say?" he cried, his hazel eyes widening in shock.

"I _said_, that I don't hate you, James. But I don't fancy you either."

" Did you just called me _James_?"

I shrugged. "I figured it was time we called it a truce and tried to be civilized and make an attempt at friendship."

Little did I know that it would turn into something more.

***Roxi's POV***

_Takes place right after Remus leaves the Great Hall…_

I just stood there, shocked and gaping at him as he marched put of the hall. Woah. What was that all about? My first instinct was to go pursue him, but I thought it best to let him cool off. I gave James a fleeting glance as I hurried out of the hall then went the opposite direction.

I felt incredibly bad. I must have said something terrible to upset him that much! I had never seen Remus so angry…but I just walked for about a half hour before stumbling upon him in an otherwise deserted classroom.

"Ehh…" I greeted. Remus didn't look at me, but he just continued to stare out the window, his muscular shoulders hunched.

"Why did you say that?" I asked. Again silence.

"I can't say," he answered finally. I walked around to face him. He didn't look at me again, but continued to gaze out the cold window at the dark landscape.

"Remus, please tell me."

He sighed. "I might as well tell you this…I was planning on telling you soon anyway…well…I a-am…a w-werewolf. A monster. Beast. She d-don't deserve me, she n-needs someone better—"

"—but she wants you," I reminded him softly. Then he finally looked at me. His hazel eyes were full of worry, pain…and love. I felt terrible for the guy…I had a sneaking suspicion that he was a werewolf since the fourth year, although I never confronted him about it. It just mystified me how such great people (my brother was a werewolf too. I didn't really tell anybody about my family in America; they all thought we were one big happily family. What a delusion they had…) were bitten and had to go through heck every full moon. Fenrir Greyback not included. I couldn't belive how kind Remus was despite this…it just showed how much he deserved someone as great as Lily.

"I know Lily. She won't care that you are a werewolf, and neither do I! She knows who you really are: a kind, gentle, smart, funny, and great guy. So don't give me any more excuses, Remus."

"Its not fair on her."

"MERLIN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT SHE LOVES YOU? WHAT IS SO WRONG ABOUT THAT!" I screamed, stomping my foot on the ground in frustration. Remus shook his head and fell against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Do you know what will happen? I will have no job, no means of support, I will be too dangerous, poor…she needs some one better. Whom she isn't embarrassed to love."

"Lily _will_ make enough to support you, and what do you think we would do? Let you starve? We could help—"

"I will _not_ accept charity. Nor will I consent, Roxi. You think I don't care for her? I am just doing this _for her own good_. This conversation is over," he hissed, as he abandoned me again. I groaned and sank into a chair. What had I done?

I slouched into the Great Hall, and told James I was going to bed. He agreed and said it was time he 'hit the hay' too. We traversed to the common room in silence, too immersed in our own thoughts.

"I had a great time," I thanked him with a smile, although I was sure my eyes betrayed it.

"Me too!" he replied with a grin also. "Goodnight, my devil," he joked.

I laughed. "Night, Jamesie!" Then we went our separate ways after a warm embrace. I literally fell onto my bed and kicked off my stilettos.

"Crap…my wand!" I moaned just after I had closed my eyes. I forgot my wand in the Great Hall in my haste to find Remus. I hurried out of the common room, slamming the portrait, and skidded to a halt as I arrived at my table. There was no one left. I let out a sigh of relief as I snatched my wand from the table.

"I never got to ask you this…but would you like to dance with me?" a gentle voice requested from behind me. I spun around to see a tall figure illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window behind it, but I couldn't make out whom it was. Then the body started to walk towards me…

"Sirius?"

"You know it."

"…W-what are you doing here?" I stammered, retreating backwards.

"I came to see you. Please, Roxi, forgive me for acting like such an arse? And…dance with me?" He asked, gently taking my hand and pressing his lips to it.

How could I resist?

"Yes," I breathed. I could see his eyes now, his bright grey eyes. They had specks of bright blue in them that sparkled brilliantly when ever he smiled.

I think he had expected me to say yes, because then "Total Eclipse of the Heart" started to play softly. I couldn't help but smile as he twirled me around and around like a pro. We danced until the first ray of golden sunlight shone through the window.

I woke up the next day with sore feet. We eventually had to leave the Great Hall because the House Elves were starting to bustle around the room in preparation for breakfast. I had fallen asleep before my head even hit the pillow. Literally. Sighing as I rolled over, I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. I chanced out of my costume that I hadn't bothered to take off, and sloughed into the Great Hall once more. Rubbing my eyes, I plopped down on the bench next to Lily and…Sirius. Oh Merlin. What was he going to say? I yawned and buried my head in my arms to avoid conversation.

Too late.

"Good morning, love," Sirius whispered.

"Mmph." I answered. He began to stroke my hair, and I would bet my broomstick he was attracting strange glances from Gryffindors. And I was probably receiving jealous glares from his fan club—especially Rosalinda.

"Ehh can I talk to you?" I asked, raising my head. He frowned, but concurred with a nod.

I walked briskly into a empty classroom, and took a deep breath.

"What do you think last night meant?" I asked, placing my hands on a desk and leaned back against it, trying pointedly to not look him in the eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted suddenly.

"…No, I—"

"NO? What do _you_ think last night meant?" Sirius yelled, slamming his fist on a desk, his muscular arms shaking.

"I-I…I just don't know…You know you have a bad reputation, right? And I don't want to be hurt more than I already have with other boys. I just need more time to think…it would be kind of rushed…"

"So last night was—what was it to you nothing?" NOTHING? And you say that _I_ just use girls? That _I_ don't care about them? That _I _use them as 'playthings'? And you dance the whole night away with me and want to pretend like it never happened?"

I didn't reply for a while. "Well," I whispered, "Its time you get a taste of your own medicine."

"YOU HYPOCRITE! HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE A HEARTLESS, CRUEL—"

"Stop!" I cried, as two salty tears ran down my cheeks. "Please…"

"I hate you." He fumed, his stormy grey eyes filled with too many emotions to count. Then he stomped out of the room, cursing angrily.

I collapsed into a pile of tears….

… Holding a broken heart.


	11. Gone

**AN: Thank you WhiteQueen52, harryandginny1994 and Merts for adding my story to your favs! Sweetness! And thank you Skylan D. Watter for adding me to your author alert subscription AND favorite author AND adding my story to your alert subscription! Que chevere! (awesome in Spanish) Thank you Merts and harryandginny1994 for adding my story to your alert subscription! You are beast too! THANK YOU REVIEWERS: mona moi (I love your constant reviews!), and Veronica Willis (and your constant reviews are greeeeat too!), and Dani (and even more constant reviews! This is sweet!) I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_I would like to reply to Dani (if you don't mind =]) my awesome anonymous reviewer (are you allowed to reply to reviews on here? Ehh…well if not tell me ;]):_

_Yeah, I was thinking that I didn't have enough tonks in there…she is in it now! Oh yeah those two are…quite eh…dramatic? Yes, Remus does like Lily. Now its even more confusing/dramatic! Thanks for your splendid wonderful brilliant review!_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 11:Gone…

***James's POV***

For some reason, Padfoot and Roxi weren't speaking to each other during breakfast. Well, except for 'pass the syrup'. But that doesn't count.

Padfoot strutted in with a Ravenclaw girl hanging off his arm (the usual, blond, busty and too much makeup).

"So who is the new girl of the week?" Lily asked boredly, eyeing the blonde with obvious distaste that she didn't bother to hide.

"Jealous? Ah, of course…you just can't wait to be my girlfriend. Your time will come, my dear," he said sliding onto the bench between Tonks and me (she was sitting with that Eric bloke…still not sure about him…)

"No. Why don't you say her name?" she persisted. "Or did you forget it?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"I-ah-no-but-arhg!"

"Yes you did. Nice," Lily scoffed. "What's your name?" she asked the girl sitting on his lap.

"Belinda," she answered automatically in a slightly nasally voice. Lily forced a smile that looked like a grimace, and looked down at her empty plate.

"Well, I feel sorry for you. Having to be with that bas—" Roxi began.

"Shut it." Sirius growled venomously. "Just SHUT it."

"I don't even know why I am sitting here, with you," she retorted. Then the angry witch promptly stood up, and dumped her whole loaded plate of food on Sirius's head, and proceeded to pour her gold goblet of pumpkin juice on Belinda's head. Then she sat with the Huffelpuffs, who immediately accepted her.

"What in Merlins name did you do to her?" Tonks cried.

"I-I don't know! I just…eh I just don't know!" Sirius defended himself.

"Well, you better go apologize," Tonks hissed.

"What? Me, apologize? I wasn't the one who had to go dumping my food on other peoples heads!" sirius yelped, throwing up his hands in frustration, and accidently hitting Belinda upside the head. Tonks just scowled and commenced to talk to Eric.

"Ow! Siri, that huuurt!" whined Belinda.

"You want me to make it feel better?" he asked seductively.

"Yes," she giggled in response. Then they started to have a very heated snogging session, which was very disgusting.

"Get a room!" Remus snapped, as he shoved them off the bench. This was followed by a uproar of laughter, mostly form me.

"Merlin! Why does everyone hate me today?" Sirius complained.

***Remus's POV***

I was in the library during a free period, reflecting on my thought about Lily. And no, I wasn't as obsessed with her as James was.

So I fancied her. I had established that. But what to do about it? Nothing? Roxi had a point, I should do something about it, not exactly what she said, but I should tell her at least. I owed it to her.

Or maybe I shouldn't?

Merlin, this was confusing. If I didn't, there was no doubt that James would eventually win her over, and there would be no point of pining after her. Maybe she was meant for James, and I just shouldn't interfere? I think I'm beginning to sound like Delilah…

"MOOOOOOONY!" Sirius yelled, as he burst loudly into the library.

"NO SCREAMING IN THE LIBRARY!" the librarian screeched,as she thwacked Sirius with a huge leather bound book. Then she gave one nod, after seeing the large bruise starting to swell on his cheek, and bustled calmly off to her desk. Sirius shot her a strange look, and then strolled over to my table, shaking his head.

"Hypocrite," he muttered. I chuckled lightly.

"Anyways," he continued brightly as if nothing had happened. "In one week, its Prong's birthday. _His birthday_," he added as if I hadn't heard the first time. I nodded affirmatively. "So we need to throw the best party ever! For Prongsie! And probably prank him too," he said as an afterthought. "I'm planning on getting Peter in on this as well."

"Sounds good! So where's the girlfriend?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ahh, I don't know. Probably off with her friends somewhere," he said waving the issue off with a dismissive hand.

"Cheating on you?" I asked with a grim.

"No! Who would dare to cheat on the famous Sirius Black?" he cried, pretending to be affronted.

"Oh, you would be surprised…" I said raising my eyebrows and looking down at the oak table.

"Whatever, Moony. But you're still in for the party?"

"Of course!"

***Tonks's POV***

"Follow me," a voice whispered softly. I smirked, for I knew exactly who it was.

Eric continued to grab my hand and led me down a few deserted corridors into a broom cupboard.

Oh Merlin. I had been into a broom cupboard before (on definitely more than one occasion) but never this soon!

Without a word, Eric pulled me into the closet and started to snog me gruffly, pressing me brusquely into the wall. He let out a small moan as the kiss deepened and his tongue begged to explore my mouth. I didn't let him.

I honestly didn't like it; the kiss was way too forward and harsh for me. So I pretended that I was winded, and quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" asked Eric, concerned.

"Just a little eh dizzy," I supplied with a half-hearted grin. He was still frowning.

"If we are taking this too fast—"

"No, no, it's fine," I lied.

He grinned wickedly. "Good. I didn't want to be doing this with some kind of whimp. Imagine what we will be doing this time next week…"he trailed off.

I felt slightly queasy. "Err yeah…"

"Tonks," he began in a serious tone, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Woah. _What do I say? If I say yes, then imagine what he will do to me…if I say no, then he will probably talk bad about me, spread crazy rumors…. _I contemplated the matter.

"Yes," I replied faintly. His smile grew even wider, and it looked somewhat evil. He had this weird look in his eye as he said, "I will see you later, love." I smiled weakly as he kissed my lips once more, then left the cupboard. I sighed, and slid down the wall.

What a mess I had gotten myself into.

***Lily's POV***

"Psst."

I frowned, but didn't responed to James. Yes, I was still calling him James. Don't ask me why, because I still thought he was a bullying toerag. But I was determined to not hate anybody.

"Psst."

I rolled my eyes, but besides that didn't respond to him.

"PSST.'

I sighed, and continued taking notes. We were in History of magic, after all.

"LILY!" James hissed in a whisper-scream.

"What, James. And it better be good."

"Will you go out with me?"

"_NO!_" I was yelling in my loudest tone of voice now. "_I WILL NOT!_ HOW MANY _TIMES_ DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU—"

"_Miss Evans!_" called Professor Binns sharply.

"Yes, Professor," I replied through clenched teeth. My knuckles were white from the force I was using to grip the edge of my desk. James looked ashamed; he was blushing, rubbing the back of his neck, and scuffing his toes on the ground while tapping his quill nervously on the desk. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were trying in vain to stifle their laughter.

"Would you _please _refrain from yelling out loud in my class? This is unusual for you, Miss Evans! I would expect better," he chastised sternly.

"Well, Professor, it's partially Potter's fault, too."

Yes, I had gone back to calling the toreag Potter.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, he provoked me to it! He was talking in class too, that's the only reason I yelled at him," I explained, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Is that true, Mr. Potter?" Binns questioned.

"Err, yes Professor," Potter mumbled.

"Well then. I shouldn't be surprised. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, detention next Friday, my office. Both of you."

I groaned loudly, and laid my head in my arms. I could hear Potter say 'Yes!', but I just ignored him. Detention with Potter? Just kill me!

"Are you excited for our date, Lily flower? I am going to think of it that way, since its on Friday night, probably includes us cleaning out a broom cupboard…" he trailed off as he fell in step with me as we exited the classroom. I sighed and wordlessly poured my ink well on top of him, which I could only reach because of the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell. I just love magic.

"Love you too!" he called through a mouthful of ink as I strutted away.

Oh, for the love of Merlin…

Dinner started out normally (Potter asking me out twice), but Roxi and Sirius were still ignoring each other. I wasn't really taking part in the conversation—it was about quidditch anyways!—but completing an essay that was due in a week. I like to get ahead and excel. Call me a nerd, bookworm, dork, whatever, but I would really like to get a good job as a healer, which requires great grades.

Notice I said, _started out_ normally. About fifteen minutes in, the Marauders, the girls, and I each received a letter from a school barn owl. Curiosly, I ripped my letter open. It was from Dumbledore, and it said:

_Attack at Headquarters expected tonight. Be there prepared to fight._

Then there was an address of the headquarters, I presume. It looked like it could be at someone's house.

This came as a shock to all of us. We had only been in the order for about three weeks, and had never even been to a meeting! Dumbledore said meetings were only held when there were leads or significant need for them, because they didn't want anyone spying on the headquarters (if there _were_ spies that is) or anyone else for that matter, to be suspicious. So this was going t be something completely new to us. We didn't even know who would be there, or what the headquarters would be like!

"I just hope there aren't many Dath Eaters…" Roxi murmured.

"Well, think about it. This has to be a big deal if he is asking newly recruited _students_ to be there. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a big number of Death Eaters _and_ Order members," Remus pointed out wisely.

"True, true…" Roxi trailed off pensively.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sirius exclaimed, as he stood up.

"Wait," James cautioned as he pulled him down. "How are we going to get there?"

Now that was a good question.

"Brooms?" Sirius suggested with a shrug.

"I suppose. We might as well leave now," James replied.

We all quickly exited the Great Hall, and those who had brooms went to get theirs. Seeing as I didn't have one, I just waited for the rest to meet up in the common room.

Tonks and I were the only two who didn't have one, so I was hoping to get on Roxi's with her, that wouldn't be awkward. But if I was with one of the boys…

"Ok, here's what we are going to do. Tonks, you go with Sirius, because his broom is extra long. Don't ask me why, you don't want to know. Lily, Remus and I both have the same broom, it's a newer model, and no offence to Roxi, but her broom is so old that it can barely just hold her and doesn't work half—"

"Hey! Are you calling me fat? And my broom is lucky," Roxi protested.

"No, I'm not calling you fat! Well you tell yourself when that thing breaks. Anyway, Lily, take your pick. Although I think you would be safer with me, because I'm a seeker and—"

"I pick Remus," I decided quickly. James looked quite crestfallen, which made me smirk. I get to ride with Remus _and _make James jealous! Two for one! Remus smiled kindly and helped me onto his broom link a gentleman. I highly doubt the high and mighty toerag would have. Then he settled himself in front of me. I slowly snaked my arms around him…those abs…

"Let's go!" James declared as he flew off into the air. Not much longer, I felt myself being whisked into the dark night sky as well. I let out a little yelp of surprise, and Remus flashed me a grin as he craned his neck around to face me.

"Scared?" he teased.

"No, just a little, err, surprised," I supported myself. He raised his eyebrows, but turned back around. I just decided to sit back—well not literally, because if I did I would fall off the broom—relax, and enjoy the ride, before I had to face the Death Eaters. I knew that Dumbledore knew what he was doing, and wouldn't put us in this situation unless he was sure of himself and us. Well, at least that's what I was repeatedly telling myself in my head.

In reality, I was freaking out.

We arrived on the doorstep of what looked link a decaying mansion that no one would bother to even touch. We looked at it curiously, and then Tonks bravely stepped through the threshold. We followed her, I not so courageously.

The inside the crumbling building was the reverse of the out side. It had obviously been well kept up. Right as soon as we entered the doorway, a very pregnant redheaded woman greeted us.

"Oh, you must be the students from Hogwarts! Oh, do come in, you brave souls," she said, as she ushered us into a large room filled with one huge mahogany table.

"Ah, now that the last of our members have arrived," Dumbledore began, sending us a wink as we sat down in high backed chairs. "Let us prepare for what is ahead. There has been a tipoff—" he was interrupted by frantic mutterings. "Silence! Now, then, we must be ready. Death Eaters are suspected to attack head quarters, seeking information from the members residing here. The could come any minute now—" this time he was interrupted by a loud:

_BANG_

The assemblage was perfectly silent, and no one dare to speak as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the hallways. I saw eyes grow wide, hands start to shake, faces pale, and wands being whipped out silently. I think my fellow students were the most afraid.

It was terrifying.

As the first Death Eater stepped through the room, a flurry of curses and hexes were shot at him, and since three stunners and two expeliarmus' hit him, he fell to the floor. Then the other hexes started to affect him, and the spectacle was not pretty. The other Death Eaters must have heard him, for they came in with their wands brandished and ready to fight, as they fired a few curses of their own. People immediately started to take opponents to duel with. I was fighting with a rather porky one with a deep voice. He was a good dueler, but his reflexes were a little slow, and he could not avoid my stunner. Then I moved on to help Tonks with a young witch who was cackling madly.

"Hello pretties! What are you doing here? Do you think you babies can fight with us?" mocked the witch. "Oh, and there is my dear cousin! Sirius, come talk to your cousin Bella."

"THIS DEVIL'S YOUR COUSIN?" Tonks shouted at him in disbelief.

"Sadly!" he replied from the other side of the room.

"Ooh, getting a little feisty now, aren't we?" the witch taunted Tonks. Tonks just frowned harder, and continued to fire spells at her. The fight intensified, and both Tonks and I were on our toes. The witch—Bella?—sent a powerful spell at Tonks and she flew back to the opposite side of the wall. While she was chortling, I sent the same spell that she hit Tonks with at her, and she flew straight into the back of an armchair and passed out.

"There's a taste of your own medicine!" I cried as I snapped her wand in two.

It looked like about half our members were down, and only a third of the Death Eaters ranks were down. I heard a 'Crucio', and twisted around to see it being shot at Sirius, who was withering on the floor with pain, but would not scream. It hurt watching such a strong guy so vulnerable. Then Roxi ran up behind the Death Eater, and snapped his neck forward. Then he whipped around, the curse broken, as Sirius stood up slowly and warily. She proceeded to punch him in the face, kick him where it counts, and crush his wand beneath her foot. He howled with pain as he sunk to the ground. Roxi smirked triumphantly as she started to duel some one else. This smirk soon vanished as she heard an 'Avada Kedavera!' from the other side of the room.

All heads turned to see a body falling slowly, gracefully, to the floor. Then the killer laughed loudly as she and the other Death Eaters fled—there were only three left, and about fifteen Order members.

I rushed over to see who it was who had fallen, and time stopped as I saw his empty face.

Remus.

…_Gone_…

**AN: **__**Please don't hate me! 2884 words (and that's just the story part, not counting the AN)**_** ****__**IF THIS IS NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK, I NEED 4 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT!**__******_


	12. All That Matters

**AN: Oh my Merlin thank you guys soooo much! I had nine reviews for chapter 11 (I guess my bribe worked =])! And 25 over all. THANK YOU AMAZING REVIEWERS: MayHopeCullen, remuslover101, shroomy-eyes, Merts, mona moi, Skylan D. Watter, Dani, and Veronica Willis! Special thanks to my constant reviewers: Veronica Willis, mona moi, and Dani! But I appreciate ALL my reviews just the same, so don't be afraid to drop one in! And Thank you TwilightFan926 for adding my story to your favorites list! And thanks to shroomy-eyes and firBrit1031 for adding this story to your alert subscriptions! And I'm so sorry if I forgot someone! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING, BEASTLY, ASOM, PEOPLE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Just need to clear something up here: **_**SIRUS AND TONKS ARE NOT RELATED AND ARE THE SAME AGE!**_

_And now I would like to reply to Dani again =]:_

_Haha I got that same reaction from alotta peoples =P_

_Yw! Ooh, great idea, I might just have to use that! *starts listening to the rick Springfield song for inspiration* Haha james is pretty protective (gotta have a good caring image for lily!) oh ya thanks! Haha Belinda is a bit of a…rather not say =] she just makes it all the more interesting and dramatic. Thanks! I really liked it too, the scene all kind of built up to the end of the ch. Oh thanks so much! I always thought tonks would fit right into that time period, so I put her in there myself. _

_Thanks a ton! It means a lot to know that someone likes my story! Loved your review!_

**That's all folks! Now onto the actual story =] **

_**BTW NO MATTER SAD THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS, KEEP READING, I BEG YOU! IT GETS BETTER!**_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 12: Remember

***Lily's POV***

I sat there, staring at those cold, hard, hazel eyes that I had grow to love so much. I struggled to realize that he was really, truly….gone?…gone.

Never again would I be able to talk to him, laugh with him…or tell him that I love him.

And that I always will.

All these thoughts and memories flashed through my head as salty tears poured out of my eyes, and onto his body. The room was quiet, except for the sounds of crying, weeping, and sobbing. A crowd of Order members crowded around his body, as we silently and soberly lighted our wands and pointed them to the dark sky. Tears were running quickly down many wet cheeks as we remembered our friend, and those who didn't know him thought about how brave he was.

The roof of the house had somehow been blasted off, and no one had bothered to repair it yet. I stared at the…almost full moon. The luminous satellite of our planet, which had caused Remus so much pain. I wanted so badly to curse it right out of the night sky. But it was all I had to hold onto. Whenever I would see the moon, I would remember him and his struggles. I would remember my love for him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "This young man was a brilliant student, with an active and quick mind. He was a loyal friend, who never stopped caring. He was a brave Gryffindor, and was so courageous to come to fight and risk his life. Remus was a fighter. We will miss you." Then he bowed his head, and apparated back to the school as a small, silver tear dripped from the corner of his normally bright blue eye. Now those eyes were full of remorse sadness, and pain. Then, slowly, the members left the headquarters.

Until all that was left, was Potter, Sirius, Peter, Tonks, Roxi, and I. Not the Marauders. Now that one was missing, they would never be complete. No one would call them that again. We stood there in silence as we looked down upon the still body of Remus. I thought I would just die right then and there, there was so much emotion pulsing through me.

"We should take him back to the castle," I whispered. All heads snapped towards, me but I continued to gaze at Remus.

"Why?" Sirius croaked. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or just wondering aloud why this had happened.

"Because they might be able to do something," I replied in a soft voice, desperately.

"WHY?" he repeated, screaming into the night, obviously nor talking to me. We stood in an hour of silence.

"I think," Roxi said slowly, "We should all share our favorite memories of him." It might have sounded a little cliché, but it was truly a good idea.

"I remember when we first met him on the train. His trunk was two times bigger than him, and he accidentally dropped it on my toe as we were entering our compartment," James laughed hollowly. "We were best friends ever since. He always helped us, pulled the best pranks and cracked hilarious jokes, patiently listened to my ranting…"

"Remember is when we had our first drink of firewhisky? I spat it out all over his robes accidentally…and then he poured half a bottle over me, and the other half down my throat…might not be my _favorite_, but it always makes me smile." Sirius said sentimentally, in a way that was not like him.

"I think my favorite memory of him was when he taught me how to fly in first year. I was terrible, fell off twice, but he was so patient and just helped me back on. It just reminds me of how caring he was…." Tonks trailed off while tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"I remember when we went to your place over the summer," Roxi began, nodding at James. "And I got that terrible letter from in the U.S about my family….he comforted me that whole day as I cried and cried. By the end of the day his shirt was soaked through," she sighed. "I will miss him."

"The one thing that I will always remember is how welcoming he was when I first came here." Peter said. I felt terrible; he didn't have a lot of time to see how wonderful Remus was. "He always had a kind word to say," He finished shakily.

Now it was my turn.

"I would never be able to pick out one single memory," I stated simply. "I will remember how much _he_ loved others, and how much he _is_ loved by others."

With that, we grabbed our brooms. I had no way to get back to the school, seeing as Remus was…dead and I was a horrible flyer. I climbed on the back of James's broom, not even caring that I was riding with the toerag. Tonks was levitating the body as we flew through the air.

I think it was when we were riding back to the school through the starry night that it finally hit me. Remus was gone. Gone. Forever. He wasn't going to wake up all of a sudden and shout 'Surprise!' I would have to carry on without him. Drag myself out of bed every day and struggle through the day as thought of him flash through my mind.

I shed one last tear during that ride.

I had no more tears to cry. My eyes were cold hard…_empty_.

Just like my heart.

The bright sunlight was the thing that woke me up the next morning. I had fallen asleep in my armchair next to Remus in the Hospital Wing. Then I remembered that he was gone. Dead. But I couldn't cry. I remembered how I had wanted so badly to tell him how I felt…so I did.

"Remus," I commenced shakily. I didn't care how crazy or stupid I looked. "I love you. I really think I do. I just wish I could have told you earlier. Now, it's too late. I love how you are so kind, brave, and funny. I love everything about you. You are so gentle and I would never have even guessed you had a furry little problem if I hadn't…Anyway, ever since the day we got on the train this year, I loved you. There are too may reasons to count. I miss you so much…" I murmured, as I pushed a sandy lock away from is face.

"Merlin, what happened? I have the worst headache…" Remus moaned.

What?

I must have been hallucinating from lack of sleep. I sighed, and got up to get something to eat.

"Hey, Lily, wait! What happened?" his familiar voice called. I slowly turned around, and saw Remus sitting up in bed, clutching his head, and frowning.

"REMUS!" I screamed, and threw myself on his bed, and gave him a huge bone-crushing hug.

"Good morning, to you, too," he chuckled, returning the embrace. I started to cry as I felt his chest rise and fall; he was truly alive.

They were happy tears.

The rest of the sixth year Gryffindors shuffled into the room, some of them sniffling, all with somber looks on their faces.

"MOONY!" James, Peter, and Sirius shouted in unison.

"REMUS!" Tonks cried.

"REMMY! YOU'RE ALIVE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Roxi screamed.

Remus laughed again.

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm alive! And why am I in the Hospital Wing?" he questioned confusedly. We laughed, as he was gave him one humongous group hug. Even the boys joined in.

"Remember last night? The fight?"

Remus screwed up his face as he tried to remember, and nodded slowly.

"Well, my _wonderful_ cousin tried to kill you. And we all thought she did, because you fell to the floor," Sirius explained.

"Oh. Well I actually kind of remember falling to the floor, to avoid, it, now that I think of it. But I only dropped because I was trying to avoid the curse. I guess I just hit my head," he shrugged it off. "But I'm starving!" the rest of the group headed off to the Great Hall, but I stayed behind, to think about things. I could tell him how I felt while he was unconscious, but when he was listening, it would be a much harder thing.

But he was back, and that was _all_ that mattered.

AN: so remus ISNT dead! YAY! Did you honestly think I would kill him off? Tsk tsk. **_**I NEED TEN REVIEWS THIS TIME!**_** I got nine the last ch, so I know you can do it! just one more!


	13. The Best Birthday Present Ever

**AN: Ok I must say that the response for the last chapter was…unexpected? Thanks to my five reviewers: remuslover101, Dani, MayHopeCullen, Mona Moi, Rmina, and Veronica Willis! LOVE YOU GUYS! I know I said I needed ten…but I just love this story so much I had to update! And I had to update for my readers…I guess its not my fault there aren't many of you ;]**

**And now I would reply to Dani! **

_I just couldn't kill him =] Yea, he is that kinda I love it when my reviewers give me ideas! I get writers block sometimes. Or more like a lot. Omg I might just have to use that! Thank you =] SweeeEeeet idea! ya they do, I just gotta lead up to it. (haha me 2! Schools out nyways so idc about grammar!) yes I love her! idk why Rowling had to make her so much younger. Haha well here it is! And its good =] no, I'm glad you gave me an idea. Oh thanks!_

_Thanks sooo much for your MUCH appreciated review!_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 13: The Best Birthday Ever

***Lily's POV***

"LILY! ITS TIME FOR OUR DATE!"

"I thought I _told_ you that it is _NOT_ a date! We have a DETENTION!" I retorted as I stepped out of my dorm room. James was staring up at me from the common room.

"Oh. Ok then," he replied crestfallen. I slowly trudged down the stairs to where he was standing.

"But you know you want to go out with me," he whispered in my ear, then sprinted off, laughing loudly.

"POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE! I _WILL_ MURDER YOU, YOU KNOW!" I screeched as I raced after him, slamming the portrait door on my way. I saw his hideous black mop of what you might call hair just disappearing from view as I sped down the corridor. I only picked up my pace even more. Why did he have to be in shape?

By the time I reached Binns's office, Potter was already there, panting, but smiling like a idiot. Because he was an idiot.

"Glad to see you were so eager to get here on time Miss Evans," Binns mocked dryly. I just scowled at my feet making sure he didn't see my disrespectful face. "Now," he began in a more serious tone. "I have some ancient documents in my office. You will be sorting them according to their date," James let an unsuppressed chuckle at the word date. How. Very. Immature. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, Miss Evans, you seem to think there is something wrong with the assignment? Why the eye rolling?"

"Nothing," I muttered, my face growing red from anger. Ooh, I couldn't _wait_ to _Avada_ Potter…

"Good," he replied shortly. "Now, please get to work. I have some business of my own to attend to. Oh, and I have charmed the room so it won't let you out until you have finished," he added with a nod and bustled off. I sighed and turned to face the toerag.

"Why don't you just go sit over there in the corner, silently, and let me do the work. Because I know you would mess it all up," I ordered, pointing sternly to the far corner of the room. He pouted.

"Can I please, please, pleeeeeeease just help? We can fix anything with magic!" James whined, giving me the puppy dog eyes. _No one_ can do those like Remus though. I sighed and threw my hands up in surrender as a reply.

"Yes! I think we will work well together!"

"But if you say anything, Potter, I will physically kick you out."

That shut him up.

So we worked in silence, and to my surprise, I didn't have to kick Potter out; even though I desperately wanted to. I could feel his eyes on me while we worked. It got annoying so I asked,

"_What,_ Potter?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said softly.

I scoffed. "Get back to work," I snapped gruffly.

"But you are," he insisted sincerely.

Sincere. James wasn't usually a sincere person. Actually, he almost never was sincere. And he had said it so gently too…I wonder if he was becoming more mature. Woah, that's impossible. Never mind. Can't happen. I finished with thoughts running through my head with rapid speed. When I was done, I quickly scurried off, trying to avoid talking to him.

I threw open the door to the common room and let out a sigh of relief. I had just heard him shout my name right before the portrait door opened. Then I dashed up the stairs, and wrenched the door open, but before I could go in, a strong hand grabbed hold of my forearm.

"What do you want, Black?" I hissed, struggling to get into my dorm.

"Tomorrow is James's birthday."

"_And?_"

"Could you please just go to his party? All the others are coming! He would just be so glad if you did!" he pleaded.

"Since when was my goal in life to make Potter happy?" I snapped.

He sighed. "Remus will be there!"

I hesitated. He wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. "Fine. But just for a few minutes," I conceded. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks Lily! This will be his best birthday ever!" he cried, then rushed off to his dorm. I chuckled and entered the dorm room just as James sprinted into the common room. Safe!

***Tonks's POV***

I met up with Eric in our usual place, a broom cupboard. He was strangely quiet today.

"This relationship is going really slow," he mused quietly, shaking his head, making his blond lock swaying from of his bright blue eyes…those eyes…they looked different too. Not shining as usual.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

"Usually by now, in relationships that I've been in…well…" I understood where he was going.

"No," I objected firmly, hands on my hips. He stared at me for a good minute, then punched me in the face and broke my nose. I was just so astonished that I didn't react. He sent another blow at the other side of my face. This time I was ready, and sent a punch of my own at him. _Not_ a slap. He was dazed and astounded, so I kicked him where it counts. Then he began punching fiercer and faster, and got my eye so I couldn't see. Then I felt myself being strangled and hoisted up onto a wall.

"H-Help!" I croaked. I felt his grip tighten. I kneed him in the gut, and he collapsed on the ground. I took this as my chance to escape, so I ran to the door to open it.

With my luck, it was locked.

I started to pound on it as hard as I could. "HELP!" I screamed, glancing behind me to see Eric still sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily. "HELP!"

"Stand back!" a familiar voice called. I scurried back in the corner of the cupboard, waiting to be rescued with wide eyes. The door blasted open, and there stood the Marauders: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who they had started to call Wormtail. They had the _strangest_ nicknames…

I bolted out of that prison as fast as I could, and ran straight into James's arms. My body started to shake with sobs, but I didn't really know why I was crying. All the Marauders were fuming, and Sirius stormed in and pulled Eric up by the collar of his shirt, James and right behind him (I had been transferred into Remus's arms). Peter stood awkwardly in the background.

"_Did you do this to her?_" Sirius snarled.

"Yes," Eric squeaked. He did not very brave. Not many boys would if they were about to be pummeled by Sirius Black. He had a reputation for beating up people very badly.

Sirius growled. Yes, he literally _growled_. Eric looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Well. Let's just see how you like it!" With that, he and James started to beat him up I covered my face with my hands, but the salty tears kept leaking out. Remus pulled me close to him, and I bawled my eyes out. Ten minutes later, the fighting stopped.

"I don't know if he can take much more," Sirius grunted.

Eric was lying hurt on the ground, but he was conscious. James gave him one last disgusted kick, and they hurried over to Remus and me.

"I'm so sorry, Tonks…" James murmured, as I detached myself from Remus. I gave him a small watery smile.

"It's n-not your fault. Thank you for saving m-me. I don't know what he would have d-done to me…" I stuttered with a shudder. Then I gave them all each a brief hug, and we went back to the common room silently. I plopped down on a large armchair in front of the blistering fire, as I stared into the flames thinking about what the boys had done for me. I was so glad and thankful that I had them, and I knew I always would.

"Tonks…you ok?" Lily asked as she tentatively perched on the arm of my chair. I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Remus told me."

I sighed. "Well, lets just say I don't plan on seeing him again."

"Seriously, Tonks. Are you going to report this to Dumbledore?"

"…I don't know."

Lily groaned. "This really needs to be reported. He will probably keep on doing this to other girls!"

I hesitated. "I will _only_ if some one goes with me."

"Don't worry, I will come! You don't have to even say anything!" Lily assured me. I smiled and gave my friend a hug.

***James's POV***

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAY, PRONGSIE! YOU'RE _SEVENTEEN_!"

I was so graciously awakened by Sirius walloping me with his pillow. "Mhph…" I replied. Hey, it was only five in the morning!

"So get up! We only have one day to celebrate, you know!" He chided me.

"Wait today's my birthday?"

"NO DUH! I just told you that a minute ago!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Wusgoinon?" Remus slurred as he rolled over in his bed.

"IT'S PRONGS BIRTHDAY! Merlin, your people are DEAF!" Sirius explained loudly.

We all eventually got up and out of our dorms by about 7:30. I loaded up my plate, and was just about to dig in when the girls arrived.

"Happy birthday!" Tonks and Roxi chorused in unison. I grinned. "Thanks!" I couldn't help but notice that Lily remained silent. Tonks elbowed her in the ribs and jerked her head obviously in my direction. Lily just raised her eye brows and looked down at her empty plate.

"Lily told me to tell you she said happy birthday," Tonks said matter-of-factly to me. "Really? Sweet" I exclaimed.

"I did _not_!" Lily objected, banging her fist on the table.

"Suuuure, you did, Lily," Tonks said patting her back, but smirking all the same. I just ignored the rest of Lily's protests and thought about how she wished me happy birthday! I was making progress! Eventually she gave up opposing , and went back to writing her essay. The rest of breakfast was a daze. I was just thrilled. You might think it was nothing, but it was big news to me.

Classes whizzed by (mostly taken up by hexing Slytherins, birthday wishes, pulling one or two pranks on teachers, staring at my Lily Flower-not studying), and before I knew it, the day was over, and I could relax by the fire. I was just _waiting_ for the rest of the marauders to pull some prank or something…

"PRONGS! Get your arse over here!" Sirius shouted from the dorm. I sighed and consented and trudged up to the dorm.

"It better be goo—" I was interrupted by a rope snaking its way around my wrists, ankles, and the lights turning off. My eyes adjusted and I could make out a figure standing in the dark. I was blind folded, too. Then who ever the other person was started to drag me out the door, and through several corridors, by what I could tell.

Then I heard a door open, and as my blindfold was whipped off, I heard a resounding shout of "SURPRISE!"

I was in a huge room, full of decorations, gifts, food, and students. I turned around to see my blindfolder, Sirius, smirking widely.

"Happy birthday, mate," he said, clapping me on the back. All I could do was smile weakly, still stunned. Sure, the Marauders had thrown each other parties before, but not _this_ big. "Wow!" I exclaimed, still staring around the room.

"I take it you like it," Sirius assumed with a wicked grin. "Now, Belinda and I have some dancing to do," he announced as he strutted over to his bimbo and began to dance crazily with her, much to the jealousy of his fangirls. Rosalinda literally threw daggers at Belinda, which Remus (thankfully) interrupted.

"Whoa, uh, I'll put this nicely: get out." I laughed at her expression as Remus steered her out of the party.

"I have _no_ idea how she got invited," he muttered upon arriving again, without Rosalinda.

"Happy Birthday, James! Again!" I whirled around to see Roxi smiling brightly along with Tonks. Lily was scowling—wait, Lily was at my birthday party! WHAT? She must have seen my shocked face clearly.

"I'm only here because your friend asked my to," she spat. Obviously, she wasn't very happy. "So you can thank Sirius."

I smiled despite the insult. "Thanks for coming," I said sincerely.

"Now you," Roxi demanded, poking a small brown finger in my chest. "Need to go dance with her."

Lily blushed. "I ah, just can't, you know—"

"Dance with me."

Lily sighed dramatically. "Fine," she huffed, and reluctantly followed me onto the floor.

Let me just say that the dance was the best present I could have ever asked for.

***Lily's POV***

So I danced with Potter. Big deal. It was only because it was his birthday.

"PRONGSIE! ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" a very drunk Sirius shouted. I giggled as he went over to give Potter a lopsided hug. "I loooove youuuu," he slurred. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Care to dance?" a soft familiar voice asked behind me. I whipped around, to see Remus's smirking face.

"Sure," I replied, blushing. Merlin, why did I _always_ have to blush around him?

He gently led me to the dance floor, and we began to dance to "These Dreams". I know I've said this before, but he was just such a great dancer. Very gentle, and conservative. I liked that.

***James's POV (again)***

The party was ending, and Sirius was drunk (he went through four bottles of firewhisky) and most people had left. Remus was _still_ dancing with Lily. Still. I snorted as they continued on to another song, and took a big gulp of butterbeer.

"You ok?" Tonk asked as she settled on a chair next to me.

"Eh."

"You want advice?"

"Eh."

"C'mon," she said, as she grabbed my arm and led me out of the Room of Requirement, and into the hallway. It was one in the morning, after all.

"Talk," she ordered.

I sighed. "It just annoys me on how I try so hard and Moony doesn't even have to make an effort, and she fall for him!"

"Well, it's pretty much because she likes his personality."

"Oh no, if this is your attempt to try to get me to study more…its not going to work."

Tonks laughed musically. "Well, to put it nicely, Remus isn't as much of a conceited arse as you," she explained bluntly.

"_Hey!_" I cried, affronted.

"Just sayin'! Anyway, I think if you deflated your head just a little bit, didn't ask her out _every dang day_, weren't so desperate…she might, just _might_, fancy you."

"REALLY? LILY EVANS FANCIES ME?"

"_No!_ I just said if you do those things—" 

"WHAT?" Lily's auburn head popped out of the door way of the Room of Requirement. She stormed ferociously towards us, and I could feel myself shrink as her anger practically radiated off of her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I WILL NEVER EVER _EVER _FANCY YOU, POTTER! YOU'RE AN ANNOYING, BULLYING, GIT AND A TOERAG! I DON'T CARE IF ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY! SO I DON'T MIND TELLING YOU THAT _I HATE YOU!_" she screeched as she slapped him across the face.

She hated me. She really hated me. What was the best birthday ever crashed into the worst.


	14. We Can Work It Out

**AN: Hay yall! **_OK I will be on vacation in Wisconsin (Door County!) on the 25-31_ **so don't expect ny updates during that time period….cus I don't have a laptop….so ya! But I will try to get at least one other besides this befo then.**

**TYTYTYTY MayHopeCullen, SweetRain9, Dani, Veronica Willis, BlueSkies13, Rmina, Book-Mania-Girl520, and Skylan D. Water for reviewing! Anddd kaitlynnnx3, BlueSkies13, '95, and SweetRain9 for adding this to your alert subscription! And more thanks to Sweet Rain9 and BlueSkies13 for favoriting! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

_And now, I will reply to Dani!_

_Thanks! And ya my idea for the last chappy was kinda…ehh. So it helped! Haha I hate his guts! Haha ya I thought it was kinda cute how lily got all mad, got embarrassed in front of binns and all! Yes he is a beast even when drunk =] Yea she was just a lil harsh…ooh yea I will use part of that ty! No it was a sweet idea! Yea I have a bit of a scheme, but I kinda just go with the flow and write as thoughts come to me. Thank you I will try! THANKS SO much for reviewing! Ur reviews are beast!_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 14: We Can Work It Out

***Remus's POV***

I was talking to Lily after a long DADA lesson.We strolled along the waters' edge as the sun set behind the mountains. The water stirred slowly and gently as the sun's last few rays cast a golden glow upon the rippling surface. Our conversation varied from topic to topic. But there was one thing I really needed to ask her. After a good hour, Lily tried to excuse herself.

"Well I have to go. I have to finish that Charms essay and—"

"I just wanted ask you why you said those things to James last night," I interrupted quietly.

"Oh."

I patiently waited for her to continue. Taking the hint, she explained.

"Well, I suppose they were a little harsh. But I do think I hate him."

"Why?" I inquired curiously.

"Welll…I just do. I mean there isn't anything that I really _like_ about him. He' conceited, agnorrant, annoying—"

"Hey, that's my best mate we're talking about here!" I cried. She smirked. "But I will say that love is never far from hate." Seeing as the conversation wouldn't go any farther, I began to walk away.

"Remus!" I turned around slowly. Lily was standing in the same spot as before, with the harsh wind whipping through her bright red hair. Her face was twisted with confusion, as she stood there with her hands in her coat pockets.

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"I, eh, never mind," she finished lamely.

"See you," I said, covering up my disappointment with a brilliant poker face. I had this crazy idea that maybe she would say something like she wanted to see me more often, or something along those lines…as if that would happen. Just the wishful thinking of a dejected lovesick werewolf. She probably fancied James…I couldn't interfere with that. Roxi's words of how I should tell her still nagged at me in the back of my mind…

***Lily's POV***

Where was my Gryffindor courage? Why couldn't I tell Remus what I had planned to say? Sometimes I wondered why I wasn't a Ravenclaw.

But I had to think about what Remus had said. What did he mean that love was never far from hate? Of course it was! If it was true…then I should fancy Potter? What? That was not possible. Definitely not. Even though he is handsome, funny at times, considerate when he wants to be—bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Stop, brain! Urgh, this is confusing.

Don't get me wrong, I still loved Remus. Way too much to be having strange thoughts about Potter.

I realized with a jolt that potions started in three minutes. I sprinted into the castle, through the dungeons, and skidded into the classroom, straight into…Potter. Oh Merlin. He gave me a small smile and picked up my bag that I had accidentally dropped when crashing into him. I was just waiting for the cheeky pick up line, but it never came. Huh. That was weird. I stumbled into my desk in a daze, dropping my bag by my side. After a long class, and finishing my Pollyjuice potion, I was ready to relax for the rest of the day, and think about all the thoughts that were crammed in my head.

***Roxi's POV***

I wasn't really on speaking terms with Sirius. Still. And it was kind of annoying me…I wouldn't admit this to his face, but I kind of missed talking to him. But I wanted to fix things before Christmas break, which was two weeks away. I had time.

"Hey, Roxi." Sirius greeted. I looked up, surprised. It was ironic that I had just been thinking about him, and he just sneaks up behind me. "Can I talk to you?" he continued.  
I nodded hesitantly. I followed him into a deserted classroom.

He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "I eh...Merlin this _is_ hard…I don't do this a lot, you know…I'msorryforsayingIhateyou," he blurted suddenly. Then he took a deep shaky breath. "Because I really don't."

Well, out of all the things I thought he would say, that was not even a possibility. I was shocked to say the least. The look on my face must have told all.

"I know that you're surprised, but would you mind forgiving me?" He pleaded, taking his hand in mine. Merlin, this seemed like he was asking me to be his girlfriend, the way he was acting. I nodded dumbly; I was afraid that I wouldn't be capable of speech, honestly.

If you didn't know, Sirius Black never apologized. Never. So this was quite the rare occasion. I never expected this, I thought we would just both let that whole scene the day after the ball slide, and move on. Apparently he wanted to make a sincere apology, which impressed me greatly.

Sirius grinned triumphantly, glad at the fact that I apologized.

"So…will you be my girlfriend?"

"No," I answered automatically.

"Why? We can work it out," he pleaded. He wasn't mad, just curious. So he didn't actually care. He just wanted me as another trophy. _Great._

"I've seen the way you treat girls! And that's happened to me! And I don't plan on letting it happen again. I don't live in a good part of New York, Sirius, and I've been hurt by too many guys to count. We aren't that well off. Merlin, my parents aren't even together! I go from one bad neighborhood to another, depending on who my dad is with at the time. So I've been hurt by guys before. And it is not happening again."

"Who ever said I would hurt you!" Sirius cried in exasperation. I laughed.

"C'mon, Sirius. How many girls have you dated in the past month?"

Sirius remained quiet.

"Exactly what I thought. I'm not some other girl that's falling head over heels in love with you. Prove to me you will change, and not treat me like another Belinda, and I might consider it."

"Roxi, I—" I interrupted him by leaving the room.

I wanted to go out with him. I really did. But I didn't want to be hurt agin.

***James's POV***

"You know what?"

"What Pads," I reply boredly. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Roxi is a —"

"Hey guys" Remus called, as he entered our dorm.

"Moony, did you Roxi is a little—"

"I already heard the story. So, to get your mind off it, we should have a party."

Sirius's grey eyes lit up at the mention of a party. "A party?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, a party," Remus repeated slowly.

"YES! WE HAVEN'T HAD A PAAAAARTY SINCE LAST NIGHT!" Sirius shouted, jumping on his bed like a five year old. In many ways, Sirius was a five year old. But in others, he has experienced things a twenty-one year olds dream of.

So we gathered all kind of food from the kitchens, and Sirius and Remus—although this usually wasn't his kind of thing; he was only helping a friend—brought some people into the dorm. It was packed to say the least. They each gathered their fair share—Remus had plenty of girls chasing after him—and the party began. Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws, and of course Gryffindors filled the room. The lights were down low, the room enlarged, and music was blaring from someone's wand. None of the sixth year Griffindor girls were there. Sirius was dancing somewhat disgustingly with a Ravenclaw seventh year, and drinking a firewhisky at the same time.

"Really, Sirius?" Remus asked with skeptical, raised eyebrows.

"I'm a MULTITASKER!" Sirius shouted back across the room, and then began to snog his partner like there was no tomorrow, pausing every once in a while to take a sip of his drink. "Bet'cha can't do that, Moony!" He cried, grinning smugly.

"Oh yeah? Well watch me!" Remus shouted back. Then he commenced to grab a girl who had been making eyes at him all night, and snog her passionately… very unlike him. He pulled apart, took a swig of firewhisky, and kept on kissing. I was doubling over with laughter. He pulled apart for one last time, gulped down some firewhisky, and shouted "Ha! Take that!" Sirius was ogling the girl he had just kissed because to be honest, she was much prettier than the one he was holding.

"What? You—I—prettier—NO FAIR!" Sirius spluttered, releasing his hold on the Ravenclaw as she dropped to the ground. The girl Remus had kissed was blushing madly, and couldn't keep her eyes off him. "Thank you," he told her, then left to go get a bar of chocolate. Remus loves chocolate.

This competition only made Sirius crazier than before, and he was playing spin the bottle with six girls in the corner. It was his own version, where he was the only one who spun the bottle, but kissed whomever it landed on. He always played it with all girls of course. This was a favorite of his.

Eventally, after five bottles of firewhisky, Sirius swayed over to me. "Prongsss," he began. "You're name is funny. Ppppprrrrooonggggssssss…where'd you get itttt?" he slurred.

"Your girlfriend gave it to me remember, Padfoot? And its obvious why," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. This wasn't true, of course, but it was fun to mess with him when he was drunk.

"Wha'? I have a gurlfriend? Ohh what's hir name?"

"Jesebelle." I answered, making up a random name.

"Besejelle?" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah that's it."

"Is she hwat?"

"Very much so."

"Hey…di'you ever notice 'at Minnie is kinda…?" he trailed off, smirking and suddenly changing the subject as he stared pensively into space.

"Oh, yes. You should ask her out."

"Ahh, Prongsieeee, I will." He staggered out of the party, leaving me rolling on the floor with laughter that I had been trying so hard to suppress during our conversation. He returned ten minutes later, saying,

"She slapped me. I think that wus a no…d'you think Besejelle still wants me?"

"You mean Jesebelle? Definitely."

"Yea, yea…BESEJELLE!" he called. "WHERE ARE YOU? I LUUUURVE YOU!" he shouted into the room, swaying as he stood up. No one answered because there was no 'Besejelle'. He sighed, and then blacked out on the floor.

I knew he wouldn't remember tomorrow morning…but I would make sure to fill him in and never let him forget it.

**AN: Was I more descriptive? I gotta few reviewers saying that I should be…ty for the suggestion btw! So I tried to be. Ok I know this chapter is REALLY short and I apologize! Don't kill meh! I am on a huuuuuge writers block right now! **_So if you have any ideas, TELL ME!_ **I am desperate! R&R!**


	15. Reminiscents, Stags, and Snogs

**AN: So I tried to get this one out soon… and remember ill be on vacation the 25-31! It is muuuuuuch needed! Tennis, track club and my job have taken SO much out of me…esp tennis… So no updates =[ during then. anyway enough about myself! Yall are here for the story right?**

**THANK YOU Jet, Rmina, Veronica Willis, Dani, BlueSkies13, and Skylan D. Water for the reviews! And to siiriuslove57 for favoriting and adding =] YOU GUYS ROCKKKK!**

**And to all you 3 Musketeers fans out there (if there any!) **_**I wrote a one shot!**_** Its called 'Remember That I Loved You!' Alternate ending! What if D'Artangnan actually saved Milady? Ooh! Its good please read if you're interested!**

_Holla BlueSkies13! Id like to reply if ya don't mind:_

_Omg haha I did laugh too when I was writing it =P ahh sweetness! I will use part of it! cuz I'm still on a stupid writers block =[ haha I will miss writing and all of my readers. TYTYTY for the review!_

_Alrite, now on to Jet!_

_Thanks for the reviews! Ha yea I did pull a lil cliff in ch12…hmm I think about it! yea I'm working on my descriptiveness…its kinda bad rite now. Beastly reviews man!_

_And last but not least, Dani!_

_Hahaha sirius is hilarious I havta admit. Ik, I was too…but I don't even know why I put that in there! Just for laughs i guess. Ooooh hmm I might use that! Well I wasn't planning on Tonks (or the other 6__th__ yr gryffs) being there though. Haha that sounds like a sirius thing to do! But I will have some kinda accidental thing go on between them…like she_ thinks_ hes another guy and starts snogging him or vice versa…so pretty similar! Thanks for the sweet idea! Haha =] mhm that would be a pathetic reason to accly get to gether, but a great reason to be ehh closer ;]oooh yea! A confused remus! Ah the partys prob over =[…haah I do too, but I've also always like r/l for some strange reason! Haha me too! It will ltake him a while ( notice the party! Eep!) haha I willl make sure that duznt happen. Thanks! I'm real exited! Thank you! I love your reviews and suggestions! Sweetness! TY!_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag And His Lily Flower

Chapter 15: Reminiscents, Stags, and Snogs

***Remus's POV***

"Remus, Watch it!" James shouted across the pitch. I ducked just in time, as a bludger whizzed past me. That was close.

Today was another quiddittch practice, at five in the morning. The sun had just risen, and it cast the pitch in a soft rosy glow. Most of the players were still drowsy, like me, and this seemed to be annoying James just a tad.

"YOU LOT NEED TO FOCUS!" he roared. "WE CAN'T BE PLAYING LIKE THIS IN THE MATCH AGAINST SLYTHERIN!" Shaking his head angrily, he resumed observing us play. I couldn't help but chuckle at how dedicated James was, despite the lack of humor in the situation. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MOONY!" He shouted, pumping his fist at me. I tried hard to keep a straight face.

When the occasional quaffle would fly towards me, I would catch it, or kick it. So far, I hadn't let anyone score. Trying not to be _too_ cocky, I stared absently around the pitch. We had been out here for so long; would practice be over soon? I looked down at my old watch and check the time. We had only a half hour left, James would probably have us—

WHAM.

All I could feel was pain. My head was throbbing. I couldn't move…what happened?...I fell into a series of drifting dreams…

"_Remus, I love you. I really think I do. I just wish I could have told you earlier. Now, it's too late. I love how you are so kind, brave, and funny. I love everything about you. You are so gentle and I would never have even guessed you had a furry little problem if I hadn't…Anyway, ever since the day we got on the train this year, I loved you. There are too may reasons to count. I miss you so much…"_

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Yeah, he's absolutely _spiffing_, Lily. Loot at him; he looks just _great_. Lying there with blood poring out of his head—"

"Ok, ok! I'm just worried that's all! Jeez Sirius…why did you have to hit him so hard?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to knock him out!"

"C'mon guys, get it together…I think we are _all_ just worried."

"You're one to talk, Potter. You were all 'My star player! What happened to him? Oh, all is lost!' I mean, you were about to cry."

"Star player? Thanks, James, it means so much," I muttered, cocking one eye open.

"REMMY!"

"MOONY!"

"REEEMUS!"

I chuckled dryly at all their shocked faces. Roxi, Tonks, Lily, and the rest of the Marauders were all sitting around my bed, some in chairs, and others on makeshift random things, such as stacks of books or upturned buckets.

"Merlin, you need to stop ending up here!" Sirius exclaimed exasperatedly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Maybe it you didn't hit that darn bludger so hard…" I replied, rubbing my throbbing head.

"Sorry bout that mate…" Sirius muttered apologetically.

The rest of my two day stay was filled with get well wishers, friends, homework, and disgusting potions. But I also thought of the strange dream I had…was it really a dream? But I didn't remember it at all….It just seemed so…_real_. But the one thing that really made me excited was that it was Lily's voice, for sure. So it could have been some crazy dream…or maybe it actually happened.

"Lily!" I called to her in the common room.

"Yeah?" she said, turning around quickly.

"I know that you're into healing and all, and I'm down right terrible at it. But is it possible to, say, have a dream about something that occurred earlier while you were asleep?"

"Well," she began slowly, frowning in thought. "Yes, it is. Because your sub-consciousness can still take it in. Why did you want to know?"

"I…eh…had a dream when I was knocked out in the hospital wing yesterday." I admitted softly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Oh? What was it about? It could be important."

"Nothing," I answered a bit too loudly and quickly. "I mean I highly doubt It was real, if important," I continued. She frowned again.

"Does this have anything to do with me?"

"Maybe," I muttered.

"And what I said to you when we thought you were dead?"

Oh dear Merlin. This was going to be pretty awkward, the way this was going… "Maybe." I said again.

"Oh," Lily said in a small voice.

"Oh is right."

"LILY! GET YOUR ARSE OVER—oh am I interrupting something?" Tonks asked, looking sheepish. "I, uh forgot I eh have something to be doing—"

"No, no it's fine!" Lily cried hastily. "What did you need? Um, bye, Remmy!" she dismissed herself quickly, before hurrying up the stairs to her dorm.

Great. Just great. All her past feelings are long gone, apparently.

***Tonks's POV***

"What? I was talking to Remus! And it was important!" Lily snapped.

"Aw, I'm sorry! I tried to excuse myself, but you, eh, kinda seemed eager to get out of the situation," I apologized.

Lily blushed. "Well, yeah it's nothing I guess…sorry for snapping at you like that…anyways, what's up?"

"Well Roxi and I think its high time for a game of truth or dare!" I announced with a wicked grin.

"When did I say that?" Roxi cried, looking up from her muggle novel.

"Just now," I said quickly. "Ok, who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Roxi volunteered brightly.

"Truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare!"

"Alright…I dare you to go into the common room, and scream at the top of your lungs 'I love Sirius Black!'" Lily exclaimed, with mischievously glinting eyes.

"…do I get a chicken?" Roxi squeaked frantically.

"Nope," Lily replied with an evil grin.

"Fine…but when it's your turn, you better watch out!" she cautioned, as she stood up and opened the door. "I LOOOOOVE SIRIUS BLACK FOREVER AND EVER!" she bellowed, then slammed the door. She returned panting, but there was a smirk plastered over her face. "How was that?"

"You got a _little_ into it…" I said, with raised eyebrows.

Roxi laughed airily. "Well, I just thought I might as well have some fun."

The door flew open, and a much exited Sirius stood upon the threshold. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" he asked hopefully, handing a bouquet of roses to Roxi.

"Aww!" I said.

"Yes, you did," Roxi replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ahh…no," she snapped, slamming the door in his face. "Mm, these roses smell good."

Lily and I gaped at her with open mouths. "Why did you turn him down?" Lily asked incredulously.

Roxi gave her a cold, hard stare. "I didn't choose truth, did I?" she retorted angrily. "Truth or dare?" she questioned.

"Dare, of course!" I declared.

"You have to go up to Cole Dylan and snog him full on the mouth," she challenged. Cole Dylan was a very handsome seventh year, and was almost as popular as the Marauders. Well, not almost, but he was an A-lister all right!

"You're on!" I exclaimed. We all dashed down the stairs, and into the common room, giggling madly.

"Where is he?" I whispered, scanning the room for his sandy locks.

"Right there!" Lily hissed, pointing to the back of a boy with the dirty blonde hair we were looking for. He was standing up and gathering some books. I never knew he was the studious type…but boys never cease to surprise me.

"Wish me luck!" I muttered, before tip-toeing over to the boy.

I took a deep breath, and went in for the plunge. Literally. I snuck past him; not bothering to check and make sure it was he. He had the same muscular but tall build, pretty much the same hair color, but I thought Cole' hair was darker than that. And I also thought that he wasn't _that_ tall. Pushing all nervous thoughts aside, I glued my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised, shocked. In a matter of seconds, Cole pulled away.

Oops.

That was no Cole Dylan!

"Well, that was unexpected…" Remus muttered with a cough.

I was astonished, too. "I, er, thought you were someone else…" I explained.

Remus smirked. "Apparantly, I—"

"Tonks! That isn't him is it?" Roxi asked, fighting a smile.

"No, its not!" I cried, shaking my head frantically. "Well, uh, I gotta go," I murmured hastily, quickly, before brushing past him. I didn't even want to _know_ how badly I was blushing. The strange thing was…that the kiss sent shivers down my spine…even thought he didn't even kiss back.

"Hey, Tonks!" he called.

"What?"

He grinned. "You're a good kisser."

Sweet mother of Merlin…

***Lily's POV***

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I looked up from my Transfiguration essay towards the window. There was an owl at the window, impatiently tapping on the glass pane with its beak. I stood up, and quickly opened up the window to the owl and the cool December air surrounding it. The owl quickly flew in, and ruffled its feathers in an its-about-time annoyed sort of way. I gently untied the letter attached to its foot. I frowned, seeing it had a muggle post stamp. I had learned from reading _Hogwarts: A History _that when ever muggles send a letter to Hogwarts, it is directed to the nearest wizarding post office, tied to an owl, and sent on its way. The only muggles that I knew that knew that I was at Hogwarts were my family. I didn't think anything of this, because mum and dad often wrote letters to me. But this wasn't their handwriting…it was Tuney's.

This couldn't be good.

With shaking hands, I slowly slit open the letter. She wouldn't bother to write to me unless something drastic happened….

_Lily,_

_I wont bother with the 'How's school going' because I don't really care. I am just writing to say if you dare come home for Christmas, expect your summer to be the worst one ever. I will personally see to that. I don't want you to ruin our Christmas, and I don't want Vernon to see you—he is coming over for the holidays. It would be an embarrassment to the family. So, here's the deal: you stay at your freaky school over Christmas, and I will ignore you over the summer and not make your life miserable, although you have made _mine_ miserable. That's just how kind I am._

_Don't come home and don't reply to this letter._

_Petunia_

I cried. Tear after tear dripped off my face and onto the letter. I sniffled, and read the letter over again. Then I let it all out. Hurling the letter onto my bead, I ran out of the dorm, common room, and then out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest. The pounding of the blood in my head kept me going. When I ran, I forgot everything.

Only temporarily.

I threw myself on the ground, and sobbed and sobbed.

Why did Petunia hate me? I tried as hard as I could to be nice to her, no matter how harsh she was to me. I tried as hard as I could to help her with her problems. I tried as hard as I could to make sure she didn't feel inferior, and include her in conversations and such. I tried as hard as I could to do things she liked, even if I would rather date Potter than participate. I tried as hard as I could to give her space, time when she needs it, and respect her as my big sister.

_I tried my best._

But sometimes, trying your best isn't good enough, I realized. People say that that's all they want from you; but even with your best, they are never satisfied. They say that if your try your best, and there is nothing more you can give, then they ware happy with that. But they really aren't.

The snapping of twigs and rustling of fallen leaves awakened me out of my reverie. I cautiously turned around, wiping away a salty tear. I saw a bright, bright white stag. It was making its way towards me slowly, as if it was scared or nervous.

This was same stag rescued me that full moon in the common room.

I smiled, recognizing it, and stood up, shivering. I hadn't bothered to bring a coat through my tears, and the cold December air nipped at my skin through my sweater. I padded over to the stag, and softly patted its shoulder. Then I sighed, and plopped down next to it. The stag did the same, and I smiled, despite my tears. He was always there when I needed him, it seemed. I stroked its neck gently; its presence alone seemed to comfort me.

But its eyes…they seemed so familiar. Gold and even sliver fleced the silver orbs. I stared into them for what felt like forever, trying to figure out were I had seen them before. Then I shook me head. I couldn't remember. The moon was rising, but I couldn't seem to move. I was just too worn out from crying. I shed one last tear, then laid my head on the stag's back and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: So I really liked this chapter! Thanks to Rmina, BlueSkies13, and Dani for the ideas! You might have been able to tell that they evolved, but your ideas were the foundation. Thanks, guys! Yall will be able to hear from me again on the 3rdish, I get back from vaca the 31. au revoir**


	16. Christmas in New York

**AN: I was able to work on this update on my dads laptop during vaca but couldn't finish during it=] haha so here it is! **

_**MANY THANKS **_**to Skylan D. Water, Narcissa Lillyann Bellatrice, Veronica Willis, May HopeCullen, BlueSkies13, Loslote, Rmina, JamesLilyHarry, and Dani for the reviews! Love em to pieces! More thanks to Narcissa Lillyann Bellatrice and nikki500 for adding me to your favs! Also thanks to Lolosote for adding me tour alert subscription!**

**I AM TRULY SORRY IF I DIDN'T SEND A REFVIEW REPLY TO YOU! There was a technical difficulty on my ipod. I LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews, its not that I didn't want to reply if I didn't…if that makes sense. Anyway, im sorry if I didn't reply and I will do better next time.**

**59 REVIEWS! THIS IS SO AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

_I would like to reply to dani now XD_

_Haha I always thought he was a little uh wary…and that was not like him to not pay attention…but I liked that part too =] haha yes he is! He just wants to win and impress his lily flower. Yes it makes the plot thicken! And I just love R/L. haha thanks! I was beginning to realize that she is acting a little too serious, ua know? So I had to make her more funny and reckless, ect. It was all based off of your genius idea! Oh yeah…and now shes all confused and everything. Haha yes it probably did surprise her! Yeah, I hate her too, even though im the one who made her write that and all. It will be better =] yeah I thought that part was so cute! I love james =]oh well see what their reaction is =] it will be good I promise! Haha yeah! I mean what was jkr thinking when she put James and Lily together…they are cute, but remus and lily just seem perfect =] Ha ik1 I could go on a whole ramble about what they have in common!ha he puts up with a lot…but it's a taste of his own medicine, right? Well that's at least what roxi thinks ;] omg haha I never thought of that! Yes, it is Cole Dylan. Haha trust me, im glad you help too =]! Thanks for the review! iT was sweeeeeeeeetness!_

Hey, JamesLilyHarry! I would like to reply of ya don't mind:

I liked it too! Haah you will find out all in good time, but im glad yall are excited for it! Haha well just for my amazing readers im writing one on break =] oh thanks! Im glad you like it! Thanks for the review! Keep em coming ;]

**Sorry that the AN is so long…**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 16: Christmas in New York

***Roxi's POV***

"Goodbye, Roxi! Have a happy Christmas! I will write and tell you what time the party is, ok?" Lily said with a small smile, her emerald eyes filling with concern. "Oh, Roxi, please be careful in New York…I have heard that it can get pretty nasty down there during Christmas, with all the car accidents and some robberies even…"

"It's fine, Lily! Don't worry, I've only lived there my own life," I teased with a grin and a roll of the eyes, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will see you at Lily's party! Happy Christmas! Don't forget to write," Tonks reminded me with a fleeting hug, as her parents beckoned her off to go home with them. I waved, smiled, and nodded back. I gave each of the boys a hug and promises to write…well except for Sirius. Because that would just be downright awkward.

"See you all later, I have to go, or I might miss the subway…"

"What's the subway?" James asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I couldn't help but giggle at his "brilliant knowledge of the world that is called muggles" as he called it.

"Muggle transportation. Leaves in about two minutes…Happy Christmas!" I called before hurrying away.

"Happy Christmas!" they called. I pulled my chocolate brown coat tighter to me, hoping it would blend in with my dark skin…and shield me from the cold. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder, and let out a strangled yelp.

"It's just me."

Darn. It was Sirius.

"What, Sirius?" I hissed. I wasn't too happy. I had spent the whole time at platform 9¾ trying to avoid him. Well, apparently it didn't work.

"I just wanted to say…eh…happy Christmas?"

"Thanks." I turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What? This better be good this time. You better not wish me a happy Christmas again," I warned.

Sirius smiled weakly, then sobered. "I thought about what you said, and I am going to er treat girls with more respect," he muttered.

Oh.

What was I supposed to say to something like that? This was definitely a big accomplishment for such a person as Sirius Black. When I had said that, I had no idea that he would attempt to fulfill my request of not using girls as toys. Girls were like his _drugs_.

So I decided of something very intelligent and witty to say. "Oh…erm…"

He sighed. "You don't appreciate it, or think anything of it," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"No , I do!" I insisted. Wow, I was tactless. Usually I was not as absentminded….but being around Sirius just made me tongue tied and stupid. "Really, Sirius…Thanks," I whispered the last part as sincerely as I could. Then I gave him a peck on the cheek. It was nothing more than a thank you in a friendly way.

But I couldn't ignore the tingles that went up my spine….

"Ma, I'm home!" I yelled, slamming the door to our little house. The whole house shook, something I was used to. I didn't call to my dad because my parents weren't together, and I would be seeing him later this week. A strange man walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I was used to this too, and I just gave him a stiff nod. He was probably a new boyfriend of my mom's who would leave her soon, and she would be depressed for two days, and then go see some other man. Nothing unordinary.

I heard a muffled 'Hi, hon!" from the upstairs bedroom. I was still staring the man down.

"You must be Roxi."

"Yes. And you are?" I snapped. I didn't want to be nice just yet.

"Chris," he said extending his hand. Good, so he won't treat me like some child. "Nice to meet you," I greeted, shaking his large rough hand.

"Same to you," he said with a small smile. He _could_ be a keeper.

See, after my mom divorced my dad and another husband, she hadn't stopped dating. I thought it was because she really needed a good strong husband, like my father. He was perfect for her. When he left her, her world crashed around her. Then she went on a dating spree, to try and forget about him and replace him, I thought.

But she could never find a man just as special, amazing and wonderful as my dad. Everyone who knew him loved him. He was tall, strong, and the funny-kind type; the perfect fit for my mom. She really loved him.

I don't know why she kept on with all the crazy blind dates. She was really above that. Before they divorced, we lived in the best part of town, in a huge mansion. We were very well off, and still are. My dad owned a very popular Chicago pizza style restaurant and won several awards for his deep dish—he is the head chef. He really enjoyed his work and never came home complaining about a bad day at work. My mom has a good job too, she is a fashion designer at Juicy Couture. She definitely isn't one of the big dogs, but Merlin, did she bring in a lot of money or what! They use a lot of her designs. We could have afforded to live in our old hose if we wanted, but she said any big kind of mansion in that kind of town would remind her too much of my dad. So we moved to a poorer part of town. But the inside of the house was lavishly furnished, she only wore designer fashions, and had the best kind of technology and even house help—not a maid. We respected her too much to call her that. Her name was Rochelle, and she might as well have been part of the family.

"Roxi!" My little half-brother Tyler cried, taking the stairs two by two. I grinned and gave him a big hug. He was six years younger than me. I loved him so much, and I was sure he was going to grow up to be a respectful, kind, and successful man, just like my dad. Since he was only my half brother, he wasn't a wizard. I got my 'magical genes' from my dad's side, but my dad wasn't a wizard. My great-great-great-grandmother was a witch. A great loss for Hogwarts; Tyler was a great student at his school.

"Hey, Ty! How're ya doin?" I asked.

"Good. But I don't like mom's new boyfriend," he scowled. Ty was pretty protective of Mom.

I snorted. "I understand where you're coming from."

"Roxi, can you come up here for a second?" Mom called from upstairs. I made my way up the marble staircase, and into her room.

"Yep?"

"Oh I am so glad you're back," she said, looking relieved, and embracing me in a tight hug. I inhaled the comforting smell of her familiar perfume. She wore it for years.

"Listen, I just want you to know that I am going to plan on not dumping or getting dumped by Chris any time soon."

"Aw, ma, that's great! I am so relieved you're not acting like Sirius anymore," I cried, before I knew what I was saying.

"Sirius? Who's Sirius?" my mom asked, a frown materializing on her face.

"Oh, it's just an expression we use," I laughed, lying through my teeth.

Mom laughed as well. "How's school going? Quidditch? Are your grades holding up? Boyfriends?—"

"Ma, everything's fine. ," I assured her with a grin. Then I went on to tell her about how classes were, about how great the team was this year, that I was single as usual –I had to remind her yet again that I had no interest in boys. Friends, family, the war, and quidditch is all I'm concerned about, I said. I ended with the 'battle' in the Order's headquarters, and about how there was a meeting scheduled the week after we got back.

"I am so proud of you, Roxi. I couldn't have asked for anything more in a daughter," she whispered, rubbing my back.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What kind of war _is _this?" she asked, looking concerned once again.

"Well, it's much worse than a muggle war, I can tell you that. It's horrible. There are deaths every day, disappearances too. Lord Voldemort causes them all. He is some evil creature that some might call human—I don't—who thinks that blood status is all that matters. And the Order, well, we are just fighting back. The Ministry is on our side, but honestly I don't think it's too long until the government is overthrown," I explained. My mom nodded, she seemed to comprehend all of it. She knew more about the wizarding world than many other non-magic parents did.

"Well, you stray strong. I know you can," she assured me, pulling me close to her thin frame.

"Dinner's ready!" Rochelle called up the stairs. "I got something special planned for our homecoming girl!"

Mom and I both hurried downstairs to the dining room, eager to devour Rochelle's cooking.

"Here she is!" Rochelle cried, giving me one of her famous hugs.

"I missed you," cried, returning the hug just as warmly.

"Oh, hon, we all did! Now, sit down and have your self some dinner."

I had to oblige. I took my first bite of Rochelle's juicy steak, and knew I was home. Steaks don't get this good, even at Hogwarts. After my second bite, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Mom offered, bustling over to the phone in an instant. "

"Hello?...Yes, this is she…yes, yes…"

Then she fainted, with the phone still in her hand.

"Mom!" I exclaimed rushing over to her limp body.

"Hello? Hello?" a voice repeated through the phone.

"Yes?" I said, snatching the phone from her wilted hand, while running a cloth under cold water.

"Who is this?"

"Roxi Hart, Tasha's daughter. Who are _you_?" I replied, lifting my mom on the couch with a pounding heart.

"Well Miss Hart, this is Dave from the Manhattan Police Office. I am sad to tell you this but your father was killed in a drive by shooting ten minutes ago," the voice said coldly and automatically, with no emotion.

The world stopped.

Dad. Gone.

Couldn't happen.

Ty, who had been helping me with Mom the whole time gave me a questioning glance.

"I…I…bye," I choked out into the receiver, then dropped in on the floor. With glaze over eyes and a once again broken heart, I drifted into my bedroom.

The room was so familiar, and so full of memories. Pictures of friends were proudly displayed on the dresser, but my nightstand was reserved for only family. I had multiple posters of the Cannons plastered over the walls. My brother used to always ask me about quidditch, who the good players and teams were, admire the moving pictures, and sometimes we would sneak out to fly my broom in the middle of the night. My mom always begged me to take them down, because they 'didn't go with the rest of the room'. Dad,…well…he never came to this house. But we talked all the time about the game. I used to always laugh when I would have to repeatedly explain things to him. He wasn't one for sports.

You know when something really monumental and important happens, and it takes a while for it to sink in? Well that's what happened. As I stared at the old photo I had of Mom, Dad, and when I was six, I realized that he was really gone. Not coming back.

I wanted so desperately to barge into the Ministry and grab a time turner and throw myself in his place. Dad didn't deserve to die. He was the most wonderful person I knew. And I couldn't let him go. I just couldn't.

As I stared at the photo, I realized that we could never make things right, again, Ma Dad and me. That perfect little family we had once been was gone, shattered. It was impossible to get it back. It was impossible to ever get Dad back. It was impossible to ever talk to Dad. It was impossible to ever smell his musky cologne again. It was impossible to walk into his restaurant and be greeted by a big bear hug and root beer float. It was impossible to have long phone conversations with him while almost falling asleep, but not being able to hang up because he was my dad for Merlin's sake and I just couldn't hang up on him because everything he was saying was so important to me. It was impossible to ever hear his well given advice about the world and how we knew it. It was impossible to ever celebrate life with him, because there was no life _left_ in him.

And I could feel the life vanishing in me as all the 'impossible's' ran through my mind.

**AN: ok, ok, ok I know I am being so cruel in these chapters….but keep reading! Please!**


	17. Two Totally Different Holidays

**AN: ****…jeez its so hard to please every one!...but I enjoy writing…**_**so hang w/ me if the story isnt going how you want it to…**_

**tennis regionals soon! woohoo! Just wish we could actually travel instead of going 30 mins to the courts…any way so this means I wont be getting updates out as quickly as normal cuz I have to practice A LOT. But we r gunna win and go to nationals man!**

**Oh also, do any of yall have any ideas on how to get over a writers block! Cuz u can prob tell I need it…BADLY!**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! TY to Loslote, Veronica Willis, Dani, **

**SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk2345, Rmina, and BlueSkies13 ****for the sweet reviews! And thanks to lilyelizabethhx for adding and faving! (my new verb that I made up my self XD!) Also thanks to ****SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451 adding! Yall MADE MY DAY!**

_**AND I HAVE A POLL! IT IS CALLED 'WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE STORY OF A BULLYING TOERAG CHARACTER?' ON MY PORFILE! SO VOTE NOW! **_

_Aaaand now, I will reply to Dani!_

_Haha ya, I had yall waiting for it long enough. Ik…I wanted to do sumthin that isn't fluff 4 1nce. Ah sorry…I wasn't sure how to write that part…I guess it was. Thanx! Haha its def fine, I am just glad u reviewed!_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 17: Two Totally Different Holidays

***Lily's POV***

When everyone had left for the holidays, I sunk down on a bench. Of course I didn't have a party; I wasn't even going home for Merlins' sake. We had just said that so the boys would think that everything's fine at home. I hadn't told them; Just the girls. Not that I didn't like them or anything…it was just that sympathy is not what I need right now. I would just have to get over the fact that my sister, supposed to be best friend for life, hated me. I thought—hoped-that she was just going through a phase earlier…but that letter proved my wishful thinking wrong. She really did hate me. I sighed and forced myself to get up from the bench. I couldn't sit there the whole holiday, no matter how much I wanted to.

I had no idea where I would go, honestly. I couldn't stay at Hogwarts, and I couldn't go home. So I just stood there, where all the people rushed around me. I felt lightheaded all of a sudden, so I closed my eyes, and listened to the sounds of people getting on with their lives. They were all rushing around the station, eager to get home and see the ones they love. They had lives to live. Me, well I didn't have anyone to go home to. I only had a trunk full of things that were useless in their world.

I decided just standing around wouldn't do much good, and began to slowly make my way out of the station. Head down, shoulders hunched, not bothering to make apologies to anyone when I bumped into someone. I didn't want anyone to see me, nor the pain in my face or the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Lily!"

I almost laughed. That sounded just like Tuney.

"Lily!"

I must be _really_ lightheaded.

I spared one glance at the station, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. There was no way Tuney would come here…but there she was, running towards me, pushing people aside to get closer. Her face was all smiles, and her eyes were too. I had no idea what this was all about. I couldn't help beaming back. I knew that in seconds, I would find out the _real_ reason why she was smiling at me, but for know I could just think that it was because she was glad to see me. I had every reason in the world to be pessimistic, although usually I was quite the optimist.

"Lily!" she cried again, breathlessly.

"Tuney? What are you doing here?"

She gave me a hug, something that I had missed so much from her. I closed my eyes and took it all in.

"Lily, I know that this won't even cover it, but...I am_ so_ sorry. I was a jerk. And I feel terrible. So, please, please come home for the holidays! And I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, but if you can't, I am fine with that and I understand. I just missed you so much! And Christmas won't be the same if you don't come home. Lily…we aren't a family with out you. And I am sorry that it took me so long to realize it."

I let the tears that had been so close to falling go. And I cried.

"Oh, Tuney, it's perfectly fine! I missed you too…and I was so afraid you would never talk to me again," I replied with a watery laugh. "But…what made you do this?"

Petunia sighed. "I don't know…honestly…I guess I came to my senses when I read my old diaries, from when I was thirteen, the year before you went to Hogwarts. As I read them, I thought about how happy we were, and how much I messed that. Then I knew that I needed to grow up. Sure, I was jealous that you got to go to Hogwarts and were the center of attention. But I knew that if we could just act like a family again, things could be the same as before," she explained, with blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Those were the good old days," I joked. "We made so many great memories."

"And we still can!" she insisted. "I mean, we are still sisters, right? So we can still have good times."

"You're right. Now let's get home! I haven't seen Mum and Dad for ages!" I exclaimed, as we shoved past people to get to the car. The long ride was full or her catching me up on things her new boyfriend, what life at the University was like, how Mum and Dad were doing, and just the goings on back home. My cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing by the time we got home.

As we hauled my things out of the trunk, she warned me. "Mum and Dad have no idea that you're coming home," she cautioned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So they might be a _little_ surprised."

I laughed. "Noted."

As soon as we stepped through the threshold, mum called. "Tuney, is that you?"

"Yeah, I have someone with me," she announced, sharing a smirk with me.

Mum poked her head out of the master bedroom upstairs, her brows wrinkled in confusion. "Petunia who—_Lily_!" she cried, hurrying down the stairs. She enveloped me in a tight embrace.

"I didn't know you were coming home!"

"Well, here I am!"

"I am so glad you're back. Dinner's just about ready," she said, with her arm still around my shoulders.

"I'm home!" the familiar deep voice of my dad shouted. He walked in through the back door. I could hear his leather shoes as he walked through the house.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up when he saw me.

"Yes, I'm back dad," I assured him, receiving one of his bone-crushing hugs.

And finally, _I was home_. Not in a house with a broken family, but a _home_.

***Sirius's POV***

Regulus and I trudged through the snow on the sidewalk in a silence colder than the air. I was pulling his trunk for him, since he didn't have the strength to do so. He had 'fallen ill' as he called it. I thought it was just too much pressure on him by his friends.

I stood on the steps of number 12, Grimmauld Place boredly while Regulus opened the door. I went inside without a word, threw Regulus's trunk on his bed, and slouched into my room.

The whole place seemed very…depressing. It was lit by only candles, house elf heads were proudly displayed on the wall, and not to mention the family tree and heirlooms. Mum and Dad didn't lighten the house up either.

The only place that was bearable was my room. Countless pictures of motorcycles (the only reason I took Muggle Studies) and bikini models (…ok, I guess that's another reason. But still, just two reasons…actually there was a third: to annoy Mum) and my favorite quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. That room was the only place in the house that was like me. The rest of the gloomy house made the holidays like heck.

It would have helped if I actually got along with my parents. They complained that Regulus was the only good child, the only decent one. Heck, if Regulus is their version of decent, I sure don't want to be. See, my parents had the 'pure-blood mania' going on. They weren't Death Eaters, but…well I wasn't so sure about my brother. Before I went to school, it was drilled into my head that pure-bloods were meant to rule the wizarding world, and that half-bloods and muggle-borns had no business ruining our high-society life. Well, when I got on the train, made friends with a half-blood and blood-traitor, I thought about what my parents had said. The first night I was at Hogwarts,I realized their teachings were crap.

What good was it to be prejudiced against people who were just the same as you, but their only difference was their 'blood', which meant nothing unless you were a heartless Slytherin? And I _wasn't_ a cruel Slytherin. I was a proud Gryffindor, through and through. So I didn't really care that James didn't 'respect' his blood. I realized that their blood was no different from mine, and that it was stupid to judge people for their ancestry. So when I got a Howler from my dear old mum the next day about being sorted into Gryffindor, I just ripped it up before it could even start screeching. Because I dint care about anything she had to say anymore.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET DOWN HERE!"

There was no use in disobeying her; she would only imperius me down there if I didn't go myself. So what could I do but drag myself as slowly as possible down to the dining room?

"What?" I spat as disrespectfully as I could.

"Regulus told me that you've been hanging out with blood-traitors, half-bloods, and mudbloods. Is that true?" she demanded. That was my mum for you. No 'I missed you!', 'How is school?', or even a simple 'Hello'. She goes straight into the interrogation. And the interrogation was worse than being in front of the whole Wizengamont, trust me. Regulus took after her all right. Filthy, good for nothing, coward that betrayed me yet again. Definitely a Slytherin.

"Yes."

"_Crucio!_"

I felt the familiar sensation of horrible, gut clenching pain flood through my body. I was so used to it to didn't cry out. I didn't want Mum to get any sort of satisfaction. So I stayed on the ground withering with pain as my body was chopped into a thousand tiny pieces, stabbed with knives, and then burned. Or at least that's what it felt like.

Then it was over.

I warily cracked one tired gray eye open, to see my mum towering above me, hands on hips, a smug sneer plastered sinisterly on her face.

"Have you been taking Muggle Studies?"

"Yes." I didn't lie. I wasn't a coward.

"I ordered you to drop out!" she hissed.

"I know you did. Why should I listen to you, you b—"

"_Crucio!_"

I woke up passed out on the cold stone floor. For a moment I thought I was at Hogwarts, but then it all came back to me.

You may ask why I told her the truth and let her curse me and not fight back. It may seem cowardly to you. But it wasn't, not in the slightest. When mum crucioed me, it was my way of rebellion, letting her do it. I would give her all the answers, and let her know that whatever she did had no affect on me. If I lied, then I would only be as good as the rest of my family by taking the easy and dirty way out of things. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. I didn't fight back because, well, who would fight their own mum, no matter how much of a devil she was? I was above that.

With nothing better to do, I slouched to my room to wait for nightfall when I could take my broom for a spin. I couldn't wait for the holidays to be over.

**AN: sorry this is super short, but I had to get something out soon! Don't expect any updates for a few days…practice is crazy. PLEASE R&R!**


	18. A Notsogreat Revenge

**AN: not much to say except my team got 4****th****. And we aint going to nationals…honestly, it was **_**close**_**. Waaay too close for me personally.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Veronica Willis, JamesLilyHarry, Dani, stillnotcool, Loslote, SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451, Skylan D. Water, BlueSkies13, and Rmina for the AMAZINGLY BRILLIANT reviews! And thank you to Veronica Willis for putting me on your author alert! More thanks to Batman13 and stillnotcool for faving and adding! YALL NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME! haha =]**

**And we reached 70 reviews! woohoo! Lets get to 100, guys! **

_Now, I would like to reply to JamesLilyHarry!_

_Its fine, I'm just gald ur reviewing again! Oh ik, sometimes I find myself screaming at my computer…probably because the only time I'm on it is late at night cuz I don't have time during the day…and I can be kinda crazy at 10:00! Anyways! Yes, it was…except I thought the Lily part was kinda happy! But idk. Thanks!_

_Haha well ik that it means a lot when people reply to my reviews so…I'm just glad that I can talk to my readers! So your def welcome!_

_Yes, that's next ch tho sorry…still have 2 talk about 2 pplz xmas'. Wellllll wel will find out! She didn't really remember it, no._

_I will get it up asap! Haha no prob, I had alotta fun writing me. haha thatnks! Don't worry, this is a rambling reply. Thanks for the asom review! U rock man!_

Okayyyy, now on to Daniiii!

Haha good! yes, its kinda like opposite lives for them I think. Me2! Something good has to happen in this story! I think they will remain friends…it's a good idea, but I kinda want them to be friends! But the idea is still asom! haha ik…I fell bad for writing it! yes, he isn't n jkrs story at all. Haha well I guess it kinda payed off…well here it is! Thanks for the constant reviews! Luv em!

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

***Remus's POV***

After waving goodbye to my friends, I trudged out into the city, navigated my way through the streets with my collar pulled up, and found my way to the back of the city. Then I took an old, unused country road to my house. I followed the dirt road for a few miles, before turning off to an uneven driveway. The oak door opened on its rusty, loud, hinges, admitting me to my home. I took the rickety stairs up to my bedroom, tossed my trunk onto the bed, and headed down to the kitchen. The living room was adjoined to the small kitchen, and I could see my mum asleep on the couch, a large leather bound book limply in her hands. I smiled. It wasn't very often that Mum was so peaceful.

The pantry was near empty, as usual, but I found the ingredients to make a broccoli cheddar soup. By the time I had the soup on the table, bread buttered, butterbeer poured in mugs, Mum was starting to wake up.

"Oh, Rmeus, you are back!" she exclaimed, the sleepiness vanishing from her face.

"Hi, mum," I said, striding through the room to give her a hug. She responded by wrapping her thin arms around my back. I pulled back and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek—I was one and a half feet taller than she was.

"I made dinner," I offered.

Mum smiled. "Oh, Remus, you didn't have to," she murmured, sitting down in her chair.

"Well, it didn't look like you were planning on it any time soon," I joked lightly, taking a sip of my butterbeer. "How is work going?"

Mum sighed. "Well, same as usual I suppose."

Mum worked at Flourish and Blotts, and owned half of the store. Most of the money, though, was spent on countless, pointless, painful treatments for me. I had tried any times to talk her out of it, but she would hear nothing. I knew she desperately wanted me to live a normal life. I wished I could giver her what she wanted, I always tried, but in this matter I was stuck.

"Remus, I…I also have arranged for you to go see a man in Transylvania tomorrow. I really think he can do something for you this time. He's been studying werewolf transformations for a while now, and I really think he can—"

"Mum, he's just going to be like all the rest. Please, don't spend your money on it. It will not be worth your time, nor mine," I protested.

"Well, erm, that's just the thing. We won't have to pay. See, he is going to do some research…on you. A test, kind of," she explained, looking ashamed. "He will even pay us!" she added quickly, looking up with a fake smile on her face.

"So what am I?" I asked, fuming instantly. "Some kind of…what, creature? Unbeknownst to men, to be put into a tank, to be researched, poked and prodded? Really? I thought that you might think I was at lest part-human. That I deserved some kind of respect. Then I am wrong, I presume. But I will go to your healer, professor, what ever he is, but only for you. Only because I have caused so much trouble for you."

"No, no, I didn't—"

"I will go to the testing or whatever it is. Can't you be happy enough with that?" I snapped, pushing my chair away from the table, and storming off to my room. I grabbed my broom, hopped out of the window, and flew a few laps to cool off. I wished I could be back at Hogwarts already, in quidditch practice, blocking Roxi's shots, listening to James's endless ranting, and laughing at Dylan's pointless flirting with Charlotte Spade. But no, I was stuck at home, flying above our backyard, preparing to be tested tomorrow.

Might as well get it over with.

***Tonks's POV***

My parents picked my up at the station, and then we headed to my grandparents on my mom's side. All of our family went to their house for Christmas. My family was cool, and so I liked Christmas.

I had a big family: four uncles of blood relation, five aunts (again, of blood relation) and sixteen cousins, and one on the way. And of course my two grandparents. Thankfully, my parents were both pureblood. Because if I was a witch in a bunch of muggles, that would be very awkward.

We apparated onto the front porch. Before even knocking, the big double doors of the three story house opened, and my grandma greeted us all with a hug.

"Oh, its about time you all were home!" she fussed, but beaming nonetheless. "Everyone's in the kitchen."

We followed her through the house, although we knew it quite well ourselves—the whole family lived in the huge mansion. Before even seeing the kitchen, I knew the family was there. I heard everyone loud and clear.

"What took you lot so long?" my uncle joked.

"Well, your sister here was insistent on taking an hour getting ready," My dad said with a grin.

"Some things never change!"

***James's POV***

_James,_

_How's your Christmas? I just got home a day ago...the Great Hall is quiet compared to the dining room in my house._

_I will make this quick. Petunia, Lily's sister—although I would be surprised if you didn't know her name, after so many years of stalking her—well she sent Lily this letter. And Lily told me specifically to not tell you, but…It was not a very nice letter. It basically said, don't come home for Christmas, and I won't make your summer heck. _

_So. I have no idea how to handle this…I tried writing to Roxi but she wont respond. And I figured you care about her as much as I do, and even thought we aren't best friends, like you and the marauders and Roxi are, could you help me with this? For Lily?_

_Write me back with any evil Marauder plans for revenge!_

_Tonks_

Curse Lily's sister. I was fuming. HOW COULD SHE? Oh, I had plans for revenge alright.

I immediately took my Pheonix feather quill out, and hurried down two flights of stairs to my dad's study. I grapped a scrap of parchment from his desk, and scrambled up to my room.

_Tonks, _

_I think the best way is to go straight over there and give her a piece of my mind. Tell you how it goes._

_-J_

"Inky!" I called.

CRACK

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" the little house elf asked.

"Send this to Nymphadora Tonks. And if Mum and Dad ask where I am, tell them I'm visiting a …_friend_," I informed her, smirking at the irony. Petunia was definitely not a friend.

I arrived on the Evans' doorstep with no idea of what to say. I simply hadn't thought about it…might as well cross that bridge when I get there. I stole a hesitant peek through the window. Lily was there, talking to Petunia—what? She was _talking_ to her? And none of them seemed to be mad, in fact they were laughing!

Since there was no use just standing there, I raised my fist and knocked firmly on the door.

Lily opened the door, with Petunia right behind her.

"James, what are you—"

"Why are you even talking to her?" I cried. "After all she told you in that letter?"

Lily's eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed a dark red. "I have no idea what you're talking about, _Potter_," she spat.

Great. So we're back to surnames.

"And since when has it been any of your business to tell me who I can talk to? And why were you going through my mail?"

"Well," I started, feeling my temper rise to the bubbling point. I was just trying to help! She didn't have to be so darn defensive! So I put on my best sarcastic voice. "Actually, _Evans_, your friend Tonks told me. So I just came to give your _dear_ sister a piece of my mind! Who could be so cruel, selfish, heartle—"

"DON'T talk about my sister that way!" she snarled. I had forgotten how beautiful she was when she was angry… "And I forgave her! But you have no business on my front porch! I certainly didn't invite you. Now get out, before I hex you!"

SLAM

Well. That worked out great.

_Tonks,_

_It went great. Perfectly fine. Turns out Petunia actually apologized to Lily, and Lily was at her house when I went over there. And she answered the door. So, naturally, Lily was furious._

_~J_

I headed downstairs for dinner, seeing it was seven. I ate wordlessly and quickly. My parents kept on giving me strange looks during the meal, but I simply ignored them. Then I headed out to the grounds, and hopped on my horse to take a ride and get my mind off things. Don't tell Sirius I ride horses, please. I had to think of a way to apologize to Lily. I immediately had regretted what I had said when the door closed on me. My temper had just gotten the best of me, but I suppose I could have been a little nicer.

Just a little.

"JAMES! Come inside now! It's getting dark!" Mum shouted through the back door. I cantered off to the stables, and led my horse to the tack room, grabbed the tackle box, and cleaned him up. Then I put him in his stall with a rub on the nose.

When I got inside, my parents were listening to the radio, specifically news about the war. My dad was an auror, after all. And I intended to be one too. My mum looked up from the Prophet, and turned off the radio upon seeing me.

"James," she began. "We noticed you were a little, er, _distant _during dinner. Is something wrong?"

"No," I lied. "Everything's fine.'

"Good. But I just got a letter from your headmaster. What is the Order of the Pheonix? Apparently there is a meeting next week," my dad said.

This could go very badly, or it could go very well. So I just jumped in headfirst and explained what it was, in full detail. Even about how Bellatrix had tried to kill Remus. They deserved the truth. Mum would try to interrupt every once and a while, But dad would just shush her, and motion for me to go on, listening intently.

"…and if you want to pull me out, don't try. Because we need as many fighters as we can if we want to win this war," I finished, looking nervously between the two of them. There was a moment of silence.

"I am very proud of you, son," dad said, beaming.

"I admire your bravery, but you can't go to the next meeting," my mum opposed.

Dad and I both sent her strange looks. "Why not?" we asked in unison.

"Because," she began with a sniff. "It's too dangerous."

"Well, its too dangerous then! I don't care how dangerous it is! We have to be willing to make sacrifices, Mum. You know that I would just go back when I am of age."

"James is right. It's time he starts making his own decisions."

We argued for some time, but eventually my mum caved.

But if she hadn't I would have gotten Sirius to bring me there anyway. I was a marauder for Merlin's sake!

**AN: these last 3 chs, I wanted to just give you a little insight of what all their home lives are like. next ch they get on the train, and then the order meeting I promised! **


	19. That Girl Is Going to Kill Me One Day

**AN: hey yall! So sorry for the long update time. been SUPER busy with tennis work piano and all…ok here we go.**

**THANK YOU SOSOSO MUCH Veronica Willis, Lolsote, Skylan D. Watter, peridot82697, Dani, JamesLilyHarry, BlueSies13, MayHopeCullen, Rmina, **

**SiRiUs-paDfOoT-bLaCk23451, and stillnotcoolfor the asom reviews! And more thanks to stillnotcool for adding me to your author alert and fav authors! Also thank you to peridot82697 for adding! and thanks to Lusheeta for faving! =]**

**We are up to 85 reviews (I think…?)! thanks guys! It really means a lot; I am not just saying that. This story means so much to me.**

_Aand now, it is time to reply to Dani!_

_Thanks! Ik…he goes thru 2 much. =[. Yea, I made them a lil different than the fam that jkr giver her =P haha ik! Just tryin 2 b a hero =] I cant either! That's either this ch or the next. Not sure. Haha thanks! And thanks for the AHMAZIN review!_

Now I will reply to….Drumroll, please….JamesLilyHarry!

Well I am delighted you reviewed again! 

Yep! Bittersweetness is asom I think.

I really like elaborating on things that jkr doesn't. cuz there is so much room for my own ideas.

Haha ik!it is! I just cant wait for Lily to wake up and realize what a great guy he is! Even though I could have her do that rite now, I will just milk her hatred out =P

Thanks =]Me too! The order meeting is going to be really good…I hope =]. 

Haha I hope I will rise to the challenge! Thanks for the review!really asom XD

**Alright, enjoy guys!**

**The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower**

**Chapter 19: That Girl Is Going to Kill Me**

***Lily's POV***

Something was definitely wrong with Roxi. Usually, she was bright, bubbly, and extremely talkative, whether it was about quidditch, school work, gossip, or just about anything. But this time, she was silent. Mute. She just stared at the wall, a strange look permanently frozen on her face. And none of us had any idea why. She was even oblivious to the glances we were sharing.

"Roxi, are you okay?" I asked tentatively for the umpteenth time.

Roxi nodded.

"Are you sure?" I persisted calmly. What was wrong with her?

Roxi nodded.

My previously subdued temper was slowly rising. "Roxi, just tell us! What's wrong? The last time I saw you this quiet was…well, I've never seen you this quiet!" I demanded angrily.

"Lily, we should just—" Tonks started.

"—I….A-am….Fine." Roxi whispered hoarsely as if her voice hadn't been used in days. Her chocolate brown eyes were not moving. She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her brown arms around them. Then she closed her eyes. But she wasn't asleep, I could tell. She just didn't want to be talked to, and so I granted her wish.

The rest of the ride, we only talked of how our holidays were, and tried to net even mention Roxi, for fear that she might do something rash. Why, I wasn't sure, but I just didn't want to talk as if she wasn't in the room. She hated that. Remus told us about the test that his Mom put him through…I felt so bad for him I almost started crying. But he, the one who endured, just sat there and told us about it with no emotion. Wow. Talk about strong.

But even though Remus acted strong, I could see something in his eyes. Sadness, mostly. A bit of humiliation? Hurt? And…pain.

Those poor, beautiful hazel eyes…they had to contain all the emotion that the rest of him would refuse to show. He had this mask on his face, so that the only time you could see what he was really feeling was…well, was when he was truly happy. Then his face would break out into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and the clouds of his face would be pushed away by the brilliant sun that was his smile. It was the most amazing transformation that I had ever seen.

So I simply watched him talk. I could forever. I saw how a grin would light up his handsome features, but his eyes were still the same. How his laugh just seemed to fill the room, drown out other noise, but his eyes were still the same

But I was not just focusing on Remus. No, we were all chatting away, but everyone was clearly distracted by Roxi, or the lack there of. The talk was just nervous chatter to fill in for her, but of course, none of us could. We all had no idea what was happening to her. But it must have been something big to change her so dramatically. And the only way we could help would be to find out and comfort her. Because something was clearly, wrong.

***Roxi's POV***

I knew they knew something was up. Neither of us are stupid.

But all I could think about was Mum and Dad.

Dad.

Mum.

Dad.

Mum.

Dad.

Mum.

Dad.

Mum.

Dad.

Mum.

Dad.

But that was pointless I know because he was gone. So what was the point? I didn't know. But there was nothing I could do to stop the countless rush of memories pulsing through my head.

***Sirius's POV***

Six days. SIX WHOLE DAYS. And nothing from Roxi. I sear, that girl is going to kill me one day, if I don't kill myself over her.

"We have to do something about Roxi. ," I declared while we finished homework in the library, Roxi nowhere to be seen.

"I agree. But what?" Lily said. "We have tried _everything! _I don't know what else to do!"

"Dumbledore," Remus suggested with a shrug.

Now that was an idea. "Great, let's go," I said pushing back my chair. I hated just sitting there while Roxi wasted away.

"We can't go just yet. We have to plan on what we have to say," Tonks reasoned.

"Well, I'm going. Feel free to follow," I snapped. I saw James and Lily roll their eyes, but they and all the rest followed nonetheless.

Upon arriving at the gargoyle, I had no idea what to say.

"Err…we uh need to see Professor Dumbledore…?" Lily told the gargoyle.

The gargoyle laughed throatily. "No can do, Missy. Need a password."

"Uhhh…chocolate covered liver?" Peter suggested with a grin.

"Good guess," the gargoyle mumbled, flustered because we had guessed right, and swung open and admitted us to the staircase.

I rushed up the stairs, felt a little dizzy afterwards, and knocked on the door. Everyone was behind me and staring down the door with expectancy written all over the faces. '

"Ah," said Dumbledore, opening the door and sweeping his arm to the side. "I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit. Do sit down."

"We all want to know what's wrong with Roxi," James demanded. We were all a little impatient, and we had every reason to be! We were like her brothers and sisters for Merlin's sake!

"Miss Hart is well, going through a bit of a tough time," Dumbledore said, stating the obvious.

"We figured that much out," I mumbled under my breath. Tonks silenced me with a glare.

"Professor, it's been six days, And the only time she has talked was on the train. We don't know how to get her to talk again!" she cried.

"I will let her tell you. But instead of demanding her to talk to you and using a fierce tone, you should try and be gentle. I know this is very exasperating to you, it should be to any friend, but she needs to be cared for right now. The thing Roxi needs is love. She has been trying to get through this by herself. She has been trying to be strong. But she can't hold her façade for much longer, and love is the one thing that will make her crack."

"Thanks, Professor. We will try," Lily said with a smile as we all shuffled out of his office.

This would be the perfect time to show her how much I cared.

We were in History of Magic, the best class to space off in, pass notes, and do naughty things when Binns wasn't looking. And he never was, anyway. Speaking of passing notes, I decided to pass one to Roxi. I tried to be kind, just as Dumbledore said, but still flirt. Hey, I was Sirius Black after all!

_Heeey beautiful. Are you from Tennessee, cuz you're the only ten I see._

Worst pick up line I know. But I just wanted some kind of reaction, and I knew that I probably wouldn't work. But I thought making her angry might make her finally explode.

**No. I told you I'm from New York. And Merlin that is the worst pick up line ever!**

SHE REPLIED? WHAT? I glanced hopefully across the room at her. Her quill was poised above her parchment, and she raised her eyebrows at me when she caught me staring. I hastily picked up my quill again.

_Well, I try just for you babe. And it has worked before! _

I didn't want to ask her something to serious right away.

**On a bleached blond brainless bimbo? In case you haven't noticed, I ain't that type.**

_Oh I know. You are just better. __Your feet must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day long._

**FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! NOT GOING TO WORK, SIRIUS!**

_Oh really, I sense that you're cracking. I need some water! Because you're on fire!_

…**woooooow….is someone DESPERATE?**

_NO! I AM NOT DESPERATE! I am just desperately in love with you._

**Yea I can't even tell if that is a pick up line or not.**

_Well, I just made it up. Just shows how creative I am._

**Oh please. Why yo even talking to me?**

_Well. I just er wanted to ask…whats been up with you lately?_

**Nuttin much. You?**

_Roxi, we AREN'T STUPID! There has been something going on for the past six days! What is it! ITS DRIVING US ALL CRAZY!_

**1. well everyone else aint stupid but I don't know about you. 2. i thought you wuz already crazy! 3. I dun you when I'm ready. Don't you dare push me.**

_Ok, we are just so worried about you. Especially me. we all love you, you know that! And again, especially me ;]_

**Ok. I proimse ill tell you all. But not now. Uh I think binns is looking. later.**

I pushed it too far! Merlin! But…she did say that she would tell us soon. And it better be real soon, because I was just about to go crazy.

When the bell rang, I pulled James and Remus to the side. "She talked to me!" I shissed with a grin.

Remus gave me a worried glance. "Sirius…I think your going insane."

"No! We passed notes!" I defended myself.

"You have the paper?" James asked anxiously.

I handed him the paper with the same smile still on my face.

James read, and a smile slowly edged it's way on his face. Remus snatched it from him and beamed excitedly.

"How'd you do it, mate? She hasn't said anything for days!" James cried.

"I don't know, I just passed her a note and she replied. Nothing special," I said with a shrug.

"Well," Remus began, clapping me on the back "Good job. Now we need her to tell us what's wrong.

***Roxi's POV***

I really needed to tell them what was wrong. I really needed to. I just couldn't hold myself together for much longer.

"Merlin am I starving," I said, sliding into a seat next to Lily.

They gaped at me with shock written all over their faces.

"Roxi…what happened?" Lily asked tentatively.

"My parents died. My mum right after my dad, after hearing the news. And I just can't take it anymore. I can't shoulder it all my self." I blurted, then closed my eyes because it hurt so much to say it out loud. When I opened them, they were staring at me with shock and sympathy on their faces. I realized that now, I didn't have to go through it on my own, and that now, my friends were there to help. Well actually, they were always there. But I just hadn't let them before.

"Oh, Roxi," Lily said, her eyes filling up with tears. "We're always here for you, don't you forget that."

**AN: Ok so was it a bad ch? I'm sorry! The order is next ch tho! Plz keep reading!**


	20. Welcome to the Front Lines

**AN: alrite, so I fell bad for the last ch…it was short. So I am putting up a new one reallll fast for ya! I even skipped work to write this! Ok fine I didn't skip work…I just forgot I had it. oops.**

**Thank you SO MUCH: Loslote, Skylan D. Water, BlueSkies13, luvharrypotter, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, Dani, Veronica Willis, Alicecullenisrealinmyworld, JamesLilyHarry, Smile-Pass It On, MayFairy, SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451, an d Rmina fro the ahmazin reviews! Alrite, also thanks to Siriusly luvs Harry Potter and Anita-Blake 131 and Smile-Pass It On for faving! And Smile-Pass It On and SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451 for adding this to your alerts subscription! **

**Sorry if I missed someone!**

_And I would like to reply to BlueSkies13!_

_Yes! Woohoo! And we all knew sirius would do it XD. Oh thanks! I never liked alice anyway. And its kinda fun to make up your own character, cuz there are no rules to go by._

_Sweeet idea man! I will use it next ch I think? Cuz this ch is the order meeting… but I will def use it._

_Thanks for the asom review!_

Now, onto luvharrypotter!

O thanks! I love words of encouragement! Yes I have to agree the last 2 chs were pretty depressing. Darn. But I will put some flirting in this one mayyybe? Haha me too! Thanks for the review! Hope ya keep on reading!

Alrite, now I will reply to dani! I feel like a commentator or sumthing. Ha

Yea, I added both in at the last minute; I didn't even put that in the ch where her dad died. Poor planning on my part =[

Haah he is so cute. I love him!

Aw thanks! Well I'm glad you liked it! well here it is! I've blown it up so much I hope I can meet everyones expectations..eep! anyway, thanks S0 much for the review!

_Onto Alicecullensirealinmyworld!_

_Glad ya liked it! yea I hadn't said that they were dead untill this ch. Very stupid of me ik. ur pen name is asom btw XP. thanks aton for the review!_

Okayyy, onto JamesLilyHarry XD  


Oh thanks! Haha they were a little obnoxious but I liked em. 

Oh ik! They are inseparable. I think its sweet how they are always ther for each otha. Thanks S0 mch for the review!

**THAT WAS THE LONGEST AN EVER…Wow. Ok, but we are at CH20! Thanks guys, this means **_**sooo**_** much!**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 20: Welcome to the Front Lines

***James's POV***

We all sat in Dumbledore's office, once again, with looks of confusion and nervousness on our faces.

"As you all know, the Order meeting is tomorrow. There is much, much news to be heard there. Our spies have been working many hours, as well as our aurors. But there is one, ah, technicality that we must encounter. The Death Eaters have put some kind of Trace on all the staff. And, seeing as apparition tests are in March, and it is only January, you all will need to do side along apparition. The counter-curse to the trace takes five days to make an affect. So. I will send you all to the Headquarters through the Hogwarts Express. You might have heard on a new type of magic, a Portkey. They were developed about three years ago, and are not reliable with passengers of five or more. Clearly, the Hogwarts Express is the safest way to go. None of you have any ah, issues going on the train?" He concluded, looking around to all our faces.

"Nope," Sirius said with a shrug.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Good. I will see you in my office tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Goodnight," he finished, bowing us out of his office.

"This is worse than I thought," Remus murmured

Sirius snorted. "No, mate, it gets worse, just wait until the meeting tomorrow."

"How would you know?" Roxi asked with a frown.

"I know many things you would never dream of ," Sirius flirted, winking at her in the process.

"Sirius. Really."

"Fine, I just uh, heard some things…around…" he muttered.

I knew he was talking about his family. But the girls didn't. They had some idea that they were that close, that's all. When ever someone brought up the subject of his family, he just brushed it off as quickly as he could.

We continued to talk about the meeting tomorrow, all of us excited…if not a little bit nervous.

"Good bye, my darling Lily Flower! Oh, how I love thee so! If thee shall so graciously consent to go out with me, I woul—"

"SHUT UP, POTTER! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! EVEN IF IT WAS BETWEEN LIFE OR DEATH! JUST SHUP _UP_!" Lily screamed, before storming up to her dorm in a huff. She was s_o_ hot when she was mad…

"Merlin, she's in _love_ with you Prongs," Sirius smirked when we entered our dorm.

I grinned dreamily, still looking at the door that she had slammed, but was glad that I wasn't the only one who thought so. I mean she could hardly resist me, right? ...right. Back to reality, James.

***Lily's POV***

"Up! Up! Now! We have to get to Dumbledore's office in _half an hour_!" Tonks announced, thwacking me with her pillow.

"What?" I asked, sitting up bolt straight. "I have to impress—" oops! They didn't need to know about that. I quickly averted my eyes, and hopped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and tried to rush into the bathroom, but Roxi stopped me. Why did she have to be so much stronger than me?

"Wait…what was you saying about this mystery man?" she interrogated, her brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

I snorted very un-lady likely. "Psht, well, uh, I wanted to impress the Order, I don't want them to think that we are all, ya know, uh, just kids and all—" I stuttered, still trying to break free of Roxi's vice like grip.

"_Lily…_" Tonks threatened.

"OH! Will you look at the time! I just have to get changed! Now, if you will excuse me, I really must be going," I cried, and pushed my way through the door. I sighed and leaned against the door. That was too close.

"We'll be waiting for you!" Roxi said in a sickly sweet sing song voice.

Darn. I dropped my clothes on my way in. I darted into the dorm again, snatched my closes and slammed the door before they could even notice that I had even opened it.

"Didn't notice that did you?" I called triumphantly from behind the closed door.

"Oh, we did." Tonks replied happily. I frowned. "You might want to come out here and get your shirt."

"_What?_" I exclaimed, looking through my clothes, and not finding my white blouse. And, with just my luck, I didn't have my wand to _Accio_ it with. And I was only in a bra and underwear.

I could just make out the horribly annoying voice of James. "What? Did Tonks just say 'You might want to get your shirt?' and I thought you guys were boring!"

And now I couldt go out there and get it, because of James! He is so infuriating! "SHUT IT, JAMES WHAT-EVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS POTTER! Tonks, could you pretty please hand me my shirt?" I pleaded sweetly, sticking my hand out the door.

"Wait, was that _Lily_? And _Tonks_? You guys have a lot more fun than I thought!" James taunted.

He better know how lucky he was that I was behind _this_ door, and not where he was; behind our dorm door.

"Only if you tell us about your mystery man!" Roxi teased. I could just tell she had on her evil smile.

"So there's a mystery man in this…?" James snarled, his voice rising noticeably. "When I find him, I'll…"

"I'm just coming out myself!" I snapped, storming out of the bathroom, right when James walked in.

Crap!

I froze, already bent over to pick my shirt up off the floor. Regaining my senses, I straightened myself up, not wanting to let James get too much of a…view. I mean, honestly, his eyes had already popped out of his head.

"James, we have to get going! We need to be in Dumbledore's office in—" he cut himself short, upon arriving in the door. Remus stood in the open dorm doorway, frozen.

And I had yet to put my shirt on.

The tips of Remus's ears got very red. "Uh, Prongs, lets err, g-get to Dumbledore's of-office…" he muttered, grabbing James's arm and slowly backing out of the doorway. James was so in shock that he fell over, his mouth still dropped dangerously low.

"Merlin, what is taking you all so long—oh." Sirius too, came to the open doorway. "Hello, Miss Lily." He said brightly, as if I was actually fully clothed. Probably because he had seen so many girls like this before.

_Why doesn't the whole school just come and see the show? _I thought bitterly.

"Well, Roxi, it's your turn," he said eagerly, nodding at her. She rolled her eyes, and slammed the door in his face.

I groaned and huffed back into the bathroom to grab my clothes. Storming back into the dorm, I began to angrily tug my skirt on.

"Well, are you two satisfied? Now that the whole year got to see me in a bra and underwear?"

"Well, it wasn't the whole year…" Tonks tried to reassure me.

"But who is the mystery man?" the exclaimed in exasperated unison.

"GIE IT A REST!"

***Tonks's POV***

It was an hour into the train ride, and we had decided to act maturely and sit in the same compartment. At first, Peter whined about having to share a compartment with girls. I know. Pathetic. Sirius, however, was extremely thrilled, as well as James, and Remus just seemed like he was over all happy with it. But I saw his eyes frequently darting to Lily…Sirius was trying to imitate the professors, and doing a slightly disturbing version of McGonagall. James was doing everything in his power to impress Lily, including acting 'smart' by reading a book upside down, seeing how many Cauldron cakes he could eat in thirty seconds, and fooling around with a snitch. Remus was heatedly discussing quidditch with Roxi, and Lily and I just sat there watching everyone's antics with amusement all over our faces.

It was one of those rare, lighthearted moments that I missed.

But, of course, the train ride was soon over and once again, we were thrust into the real world. The real world that didn't care if we were only teenagers. Upon arriving at the headquarters, everyone tensed up. Especially Lily and Remus. But we still ventured into the Great Room, where the rest of the Order was gathered. We received welcoming nods from the members, but no real welcome. We were probably 'just kids' to them.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore greeted, with a grad sweep of his arms. The room suddenly hushed.

"Voldemort has been recruiting an army. And for this reason, I think we should too. His army consists or Dementors, Inferi, Giants, and some werewolves. Also, his Death Eaters. Now, we have some names, but they are very clever at wiping up their trail. So we have no strong evidence that is powerful enough to convince Wizengamont. Speaking of the Ministry, it is swiftly being taken over than Voldemort," he added.

"With that in mind, we need a plan. A strategy, a line of attack…must I remind you that you are on the front lines of battle? Ah, I think not. You all are ready to fight, I can see. Now, we just need an approach. I think we need groups of people, all with separate tasks and duties. Spies, soldiers—if you will, strategizers, researchers…and something Voldemort does not have. Something we need to win this fight.

"That something is called the Elements. If you have the power to control them, then you can do almost anything. But access to power has not been granted for thousands of years. The only time that the Elements have been controlled was when Merlin invented the potion that enables one to do so. This potion is unknown, and seems impossible to get to. But it's not. See, you cannot make the potion, oh no, but you can drink it _if_ you can find it, which no one has been able to do for many years. Now that is out problem. But if we could find it, and I have a very good lead, then we can win the war once and for all."

Wow. So I hadn't expected this. And it seemed that no one else had either. Everyone was staring at Dumbledore with shocked words on their faces, mouths hanging open, and eyes popping out. Being able to control the elements was unheard of.

"That is all," he concluded. Then a young red headed very pregnant witch—the same one that welcomed us our first time here—bustled out with platters of food.

"Tuck in!" she said.

I didn't know bout anyone else…but I wasn't hungry. It seemed that everyone could find room though, while I sat in silence, pondering the future. 

…What if we found the potion? What if _Voldemort_ found the potion? What if the war never ended? What if we were all killed tomorrow? What if the potion was all bogus, and caused immediate death? What group would we be in? _What was going to happen?_

I guessed Voldemort had no clue about the ability to control the elements—well he probably did, but he probably didn't know how. But we did. If he did, Dumbledore would have surely told us. So, we were one step ahead right? Now I thought about where it could be. It could be anywhere really. Britian, America, China, India…it all depended on our research. We would have to research Merlin's origins…it would most likely be there…I shook my head. I was too tired to be thinking like this.

But I wasn't too tired to eat the delicious treacle tart that was sitting before me…


	21. Tear Apart

**AN: _WE HIT 100! THIS IS SO GREAT! THANKS, EVERYONE!_**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO: Skylan D. Water, Loslote, MayFairy, JamesLilyHarry, SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, Dani and Rmina for da SWEEET reviews!**

**And thanks to Narcissa Lilyann Bellatrice for reviewing ch 19 =]**

_I would like to replyyyy to JamesLilyHarry, _

_No prob! I just really like my readers to know that I appreciate their time and reviews, even if they don't have an account._

_O thanks! Yea I thought it was a bit out there…but I really liked the idea. I wanted to make something up myself. Its fanfic anyways rite? Haha I've got biiig plans for that…;] yea that part w lily was def my fav XD _

_thanks S0 much for the review!_

and onto Dani,

Thanks! and ik ahha. i am too mean to her. & its fine, im just gald you took the time to r&r XD

**The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower**

**Chapter 21: Tear Apart**

***Unknown POV***

"He wants them dead. And it's our job to help him."

"…but are we really going to _kill_ them?"

"No, you idiot! We would get expelled, and you know how he wants people at this place. But we need to get them fighting, vulnerable, off their guard. We need to tear them apart."

"Tear them apart! I thought you said we weren't going to kill them?"

"_Shut it! _Now, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we need to tear them apart, figuratively. Any ideas?"

"I agree. We should capture one of them, maybe?"

"No, we should get them mad at _each other_. Like maybe…start rumors?"

"Rumors, they won't do anything! They're too tight for that!"

"I still don't know why we can't kill them."

"Stop arguing! None of your ideas are going to work. _I said tear them apart. _Your ideas might get them mad at each other for a few days, or get us kicked out. We need to do something bad, but it needs to be discreet. Lily has a thing for—"

"Lily? Why don't you call her Evans?"

"_Because I_—never mind. As I was saying, she fancies Lupin. So I think if we get her mad at Lupin, then Potter, who fancies her, will be mad at him as well, and he'll side with Lily. Then a whole dispute will start up among them. I say we _Imperius _him, and make him go girl crazy. That will make her very angry.

"So basically, you're going to turn him into my brother?"

"Yes. Do all three of you like the idea?"

"Defintely."

"Yes."

"Yeah…but I still wanna kill them."

"Ok. Let's go tell the others."

* * *

"Here he comes. Do it, do it!"

"Not just yet. Wait until he sits down with his back to us…ok. Now!"

"_Imperio!_"

"Nice one."

"I have had a lot of practice."

***Lily's POV***

"Remus…are you…alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied flippantly, waving a dismissive hand in the air. He leaned back in his seat, looking handsome as he did so, and winked at a girl down the table. He smirked, and waved for her to follow him. I frowned.

"Where are you—"

"Why do you care?" he snapped, his eyes still on the pretty girl. She blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, and followed him out the doors.

What was this all about…?

"What just happened…?" Peter asked, staring at Remus with a calculating look on his face.

"I've no idea. But I'm so proud of him!" Sirius fake sobbed, brushing an imaginary tear out of his eye. "He's finally growing up," he choked.

"This isn't funny. What _happened_ to him?" Tonks asked a worried look still on her face.

When Remus got back, a stupid smile was plastered on his face, and his hair and clothes were mussed.

"…what did you do with her?" James asked tentatively.

"Everything."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Lily. Merlin. Well I guess we just snogged, but I mean she wouldn't let me take it farther." he replied offhandedly, digging into a heaping plate of eggs benedict.

"What got into you, Moony?" Sirius asked incredulously, all joking forgotten.

"I don't know…I just feel kinda reckless, you know?" he said.

"No duh," Roxi snorted.

"You want some of this?"

Roxi looked at him with the most appalled grimace on her face.

"That's it. I'm taking you to Madam Pomphrey! Now!" She ordered, pulling him up by his arm.

"You know, they have nice beds in the hospital wing…"

_THUD_

"Ok, ok. Nice punch though. Privacy issues? Your dorm or mine?"

"I will kill him if he dares touching her…" Sirius muttered, a dark look in his already stormy eyes. He cracked his knuckles, grumbling under his breath.

"Calm down, Pads," James laughed.

"I'm serious!" He yelped defensively.

"We know you are," Tonks smirked.

He glared at her, then finished his breakfast with the rest of us in silence.

***Unknown POV***

"They're already falling apart."

"I know. We've got this in the bag. I just have to follow him everywhere, and never take the curse off, then they will be vulnerable in no time!"

***Roxi's POV***

"C'mon lets got this way," Remus pleaded, dragging me down the hall.

"Noooo, the Hospital Wing is this way," I objected, sneaking him another worried glance. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Oh, you don't mean to tell me that you weren't using that as an excuse?" Remus asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"_Yes!_ I am really taking you to the hospital wing!" I cried exasperatedly.

He looked at me strangely for a moment, then backed me up against a wall and started to kiss me. The more I struggled, the more he pushed.

"WHAT?"

Remus whipped around, and pulled out his wand. Sirius was standing there with the angriest look on his face. I was standing behind Remus, and I could just see Sirius over his shoulder. I held up a hand for him to stop, and he raised an eyebrow only a fraction of an inch, so it was only noticeable to me. I swiftly pulled Remus's foot over his head, so that he was lying on his back on the floor. He looked quite confused.

"_Now_, you are going to the hospital wing."

* * *

Three days later, we had no idea what happened to Remus. Still. The only physical change in him was that his eyes were slightly glazed over. But he was still girl crazy. I had no idea what he had done with the countless girls on the countless times he disappeared…and I didn't really want to.. Even at quidditch practice yesterday, he waltzed into the girls' locker room and asked Charlotte Spade and me if we minded him changing in there. She scoffed no, then slapped him and shoved him out the door. I just had to applaud.

And in the library yesterday, he tried to propose to Lily, but James hexed him before he could finish the question. Lily blushed madly, and only had eyes for her charms essay after that. Now that I thought about it, she probably would have said yes.

We weren't mad at each other, or him, because we knew he wouldn't do this unless something was forcing him to. Getting mad at each other wouldn't help us find what came over him.

***Tonks's POV***

I sighed as the hot water flowed down my back. Finally, some time to myself…then the door opened. I froze, as I heard familiar voice float through the steam.

"Mind if I join you?" Rmeus asked, and i could tell a smirk was on his face.

"YES! YES I DO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screeched, poking my head cautiously around the curtain.

"I just came to see you."

"WELL YOU CAN SEE ME SOME OTHER TIME! GET OUT! NOW, PLEASE!"

"Fine, fine…I'll come back later then," Remus muttered, disappointed.

I just shook my head, my eyes widened at the absurdity of this.

Soemone better fix him soon.

***Unknown POV***

"I don't think this worked very well."

"I know. They're not fighting. They're too good of friends"

"What do we do now?"

"Can we kill them?"

"_No! _We need to do something worse…something really bad…capture them, take them to The Place…"

"That was my idea in the first place!"

"I know. And that didn't work for the tactic that we were using. But now we have a different strategy. We are still trying to tear them apart, but now we need to get them separated, so they can't be with each other in perfect harmony."

"…so what's the plan?"

"I'm going to take the curse off him. But past that, I have no idea…yet."

***Sirius's POV***

We were all in the dorm, finishing homework—at least Moony was. Through all this girl craziness, he still hadn't neglected his studies.

"...and her hair, oh don't get me started—"

"Prongs, you've 'been started' for a while. You've been going on and on like this for an hour. SHUT IT ALREADY!"

Prongs, being Prongs, just continued in his rant as if he hadn't heard me. I groaned and threw a pillow over my head.

"It just flows down her back like a waterfall, and it's the brightest shade of auburn, almost red, you know. And it's always perfect, however she wants it! If it's wavy, curly, straight, or kind of curly but kind of wavy—like in between, or if its up, or if it's braided—"

"I'm trying to concentrate here! Could you cut your Lily ramble short, please?"

"Aw, Moony, are you PMS-ing? It _is_ that time of the month tomorrow." I joked making a fake sad face at him.

"_NO_, I'm just sick of you all being so girl obsessed. You, Sirius, dressing Peter up like Roxi and then practicing pickup lines on him! And they don't really work, on either of them! And then disappearing in classes with random girls, not allowing us into the dorm 'when you're attending to important business'! And James, you have been ranting for an HOUR! And you have pictures of Lily everywhere, even in the shower, really? WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!" he fumed, his face growing very red.

"You're one to talk," I snorted.

"What?"

"You've been obsessed with girl for a few days now! And you're mad at _us_?"

"…I _have?_"

"YES!" James and I shouted in unison.

"You proposed to Lily, asked Tonks if she wanted to take a shower with you, snogged Roxi as well as every other girl in Hogwarts! And I even saw you in the broom cupboard, doing something I thought you would never do—are you ok?" James said.

"…_I did all that?_ I don't remember any of it…" he trailed off, his once red face very pale.

"Well you did. And now you're out of it?"

"Yeah…I just don't remember any of it! At all. Really, how could that happen and I not recall anything?"

"You were _Imperiused_!" James joked, with a fake shocked look on his face. Then he laughed.

"Maybe! How else could that have happened?"

"Well…your eyes were kind of glazed over…" I said, all laughter gone.

"We need to find out who did this."

***Lily's POV***

It was three days after Remus had gone back to normal. Or 'sober' as Sirius called it. And so far, everything was going well, except Remus seemed a little shy and tired and sick the next few days…but it eventually blew over. And we were back to hanging out in the dorm, me trying to finish potions homework and Tonks and Roxi trying to distract me.

"…and then, he came up and asked if the seat next to me was taken. I told him that if he sat there, mine wouldn't be, and then he started laughing too hard, and started listing off my 'beautiful characteristics'. And of course, I left, and he let some other girl sit on his lap." Roxi finished with a roll of her eyes.

Tonks snorted. "Are we supposed to be surprised?"

"Well, I guess not," Roxi laughed. "But I was just waiting for _Lily_ to jump into _Mystery Man's_ lap…"

I blushed. "No! I…don't like anyone?" I lied, my voice rising at the end of my excuse.

Tonks laughed hysterically. "Oh, that's the best one I've heard all day…" she choked, wiping tears form her eyes.

"Oh haha. Can you let me finish my homework in peace, please?"

"Nope," Roxi replied, chewing on a jelly bean.

"Great."

"So, we are going to guess about this Mystery Man, and you will tell us if we are right or wrong, kay?" Tonks instructed matter-of-factly.

"Noooo" I groaned.

"Or, we could just tell everyone it's Peter," Roxi opted.

"But what if it is?" I challenged, unable to hide a smirk.

"Oh, uh, th-that's great, j-just amazing…Oh who am I kidding, it cant be!" she cried, bursting into laughter. We followed.

"Ok, I guess first! Umm, is he in our house?" Tonks said.

"…yes."

"Our year?" Roxi guessed, growing very excited.

"…yes."

"IS IT JAMES? OH MY MERLIN! I HAVE TO GO TELL HIM!" Roxi screamed, and before I could stop her, she was sprinting down the hallway. I, of course, followed along with Tonks.

"JAMES, YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!—"

"NO! It's Remus!" I yelled, silencing her. She and Tonks looked at me in shock.

"…Really?" Tonks asked.

"I what?" Remus inquired, looking up from his book.

Oops. I didn't see him there.

"I, er, I mean you, left your book in…the…dorm...?"

"I wasn't _in _your dorm," Remus objected, arching an eyebrow.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, er, that must have been Sirius then…haha?"

"Oh, yea I was in your dorm yesterday," Sirius said flippantly, getting off his bed to retrieve the book.

"What were you doing in there…?" Tonks inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, nothing, at all…definitely not a Marauder prank…" He said, whistling as he walked to our dorm. We were trailing uncertainly behind him.

"Crap," Roxi graoned.

"Crap is right," Tonks agreed.

**AN: _PLEASE READ_ BEFORE YOU EXIT OR REVIEW OR ANYTHING! Ok, ok, I know I'm going to get a buncha reviews saying this was a bad chapter, blah, blah blah, it was a boring filler…BUT IN MY DEFENCE it sets up for the upcoming chs! Remember the Unknown POVs? And what they are going to do the marauders and the girls? And how there is suddenly more suspense and tension in the story? AND how it adds more to l/j relationship? So don't throw tomatoes at me please! on that note, i would love it you would review XD**


	22. Still

**AN: OK so I noticed that I kinda write one thing n a ch, then move on and don't write about it again. Do i? so this ch is kinda elaborating on things from the past, and adding on to things that are gunna b in the future**

**Also…I am really thankful to my reviewers. The last batch were great =] contructive and uplifting. TY!**

**I am SO FRICKIN SORRY, VERONICA WILLIS! Agh I forgot to mention you in the AN last ch…but yo review was so good! SORRY 0_0 You are asom!**

**THANK YOU SO MUUUCH: Jokegirl, Veronica Willis (I remembered!), Book-Mania-Girl520, Skylan D. Water, Loslote, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, Dani, bluelotus22, BlueSkies13, Rmina, Abarai-Renji23451, Sirius-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451, MayFairy, and MrsSiriusPadfootBlack for the great reviews! 15 reviews! That's asom guys!**

_Hey, Dani!_

_Really? Wow I'm so glad you liked it that much._

_Haha its fine. I have those days…a lot…_

_yes you are rite! I tried to make a few EFFING OBVIOUS hints. I think I did a good job!_

_Aw thanks! yea the suspense is killing meee! Oh yes i like him too;]haha if I was tonks I would invite him in with me! jk._

_Haha I do too!_

_O ik…I've been very cruel to lily…with last ch and this ch…I think I will give her a break XP_

_I cant wait either! Ha thanks. Yes it most certainly does! Your sig is beastly btw =]]_

_Thanks sooooo much of the review!_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 22: Still

_

* * *

Last chapter…_

_"Oh, yea I was in your dorm yesterday," Sirius said flippantly, getting off his bed to retrieve the book._

_"What were you doing in there…?" Tonks inquired with narrowed eyes._

_"Nothing, nothing, at all…definitely not a Marauder prank…" He said, whistling as he walked to our dorm. We were trailing uncertainly behind him._

_"Crap," Roxi graoned._

_"Crap is right," Tonks agreed._

* * *

***Lily's POV***

Tonks was the first to open the door to our dorms after Sirius had so kindly warned us that there was bound to be a catastrophe inside. Roxi kept shooting me embarrassed/I'm-soooo-sorry-and-will-you-please-forgive-me-for-telling-Remus-that-you-are-madly-in-love-with-him glances. I pretended I didn't see them.

Tonks stared at the room, and was too angry to say anything.

Roxi and I hastened to follow her into the dorm. I really hoped that it wasn't that bad…who am I kidding, Marauder pranks area always horrible!

"WHAT THE—I WILL KILL YOU, BLACK!"

Oh, for the love of Merlin…

Our mattresses were mysteriously gone. Inside the open drawers were diapers for Tonks and me and…well… you could guess what Roxi had in hers. And, of course, our real underwear was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE ARE ALL OUR…THINGS?" Tonks screamed, marching over to their dorm.

Sirius shot her an evil grin. "Why don't you look at our beech tree?" he suggested.

We groaned, and slowly turned to face the window, not anticipating what we would see.

"All of our 'undergarmets'—bras, underwear, EVERYTHING—were proudly hanging on the tree. And, of course, the words 'THANKS, LILY-FLOWER, ROXI, AND TONKS! XX MARAUDERS XX' were written—in sparking fire—above it.

"So. Whaddya think?" James asked eagerly.

"You are just _too_ clever. Who's idea was it?" I snapped.

"Remus's," Peter piped up helpfully.

"No! It wasn't mine! It was—"

"Oh, Moony, dear chap, do not be embarrassed for your piece of work!" Sirius, comforted happily, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"You are cruel," I spat.

"NO! I swear, it wasn't my idea! It was James's!" Remus defended, springing up defensively.

James blanched hen turned a bright red in an amazing amount of time. "No, I-I…ok it was. But it _was_ pretty brilliant, wasn't it? Sirius did the sabotage of your room, Remus did all the spells and I created it."

Tonks groaned and left the dorm, Roxi sighed and slapped her hands over her face, but I hexed him. He didn't look to good with tentacles on his face.

***Sirius's POV***

I woke up in the middle of the night to high pitched screams.

And that is not a very pleasant thing to wake up to. Usually it's something much more...well knowing me; it's something a little more enjoyable. But the screams weren't coming from my dorm, so I lit my wand and went out to investigate.

I hoped it was either just a dream I had, or a Slytherin being tortured, or some girl having nightmares that I could comfort. And not take advantage of …not at all…

They seemed to be coming from the girls' dorm, so I quickly padded over to their dorm.

And what they say about not being able to get up the stairs to their dorm, that's not true. It's just the first step, but if you jump past it, you're fine. As I continued, I got even more nervous. Who was it? And why? I _Nox_ed my wand, cast a silencing charm, and then slowly opened the door.

Tonks and Lily were fast asleep—Merlin knows how they managed to sleep through it—but Roxi was sitting wide awake in the sheets (I gave them their mattresses back, and asked them if they wanted me to help put them back and make sure they were ok. The rudely declined.)

"Who's there?" she whispered.

"Me," I replied softly. I didn't want to know what the other girls would have thought if they woke up to this.

Roxi relaxed slightly. "What d-do you wa-want?" she choked, her usually clear voice strangled with tears. I walked over to a spot right next to her bed, and leaned my back against it.

"Why were you screaming?"

"…nightm-mare."

I realized that she wasn't over her parents' death yet. At all. I had no idea why we assumed that she would blow it off after a few weeks.

"What happened in it?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"My p-p-parents."

I waited for her to continue.

"I was th-there when they died. I c-could see it, and it looked _so_ real. Bu-but then the D-death Eaters were the ones that k-k-killed them, not muggles. A-and…I think that they m-m-might have ca-caused it in real l-life, not j-just in m-m-my dream. And then it would be my fault, because they're m-muggles, and I'm a-a…witch. But i-it got worse—" but she was interrupted by her own shaking sobs.

"Its alright," I whispered, pulling myself up on the bed with her, and wrapping her in my arms. I was sure she would try and do some kind of bodily harm to me, but nothing came. Just the salty tears. She was just that broken down. I rubbed her arm comfortingly while my shirt slowly got soaked.

"Why did you make yourself carry all the burdens?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want t-to bother you wi-with it. And b-because they weren't your pr-problems. And because…because i-it was m-m-my fault. N-not yours."

"Roxi, that is the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard," I said bluntly. She let out a watery giggle. "We are here to help you, not make you cry your heart out at night. We do care. And if it's your problem, it's ours too…And It was most definitely not your fault."

"_I_ think i-it is."

"It was the muggles!"

"I…I-I will believe th-that for now…Thanks, S-Sirius. R-r-really."

I smiled into the pitch black room. "Glad to be of service, Madam. Would you like me to stay?" I added in a more serious tone.

"Oh, p-please do…i-it means so m-m-much. Thanks for b-being here for m-me."

I grinned, and pulled up a chair and sat down, with her small hand enclosed in mine. Then her breathing leveled out, and I knew that she was free of worry and hurt for the time being. Which was all I wanted.

***Lily's POV**

_Lily,_

_How are you? How are things ging with Remus? I can't believe it's the beginning of March already._

_Finals at the University, were right before break, and I got my results! I passed everything, mostly with B's and some A's. I am so glad they're over…but more are coming! Vernon and I are still together, thankfully. He's everything I could want in a boyfriend._

_I can't wait until your Easter break…you will be coming home right? Miss you!_

_Love,_

_Petunia_

I smiled as I read Petunia's letter. It really was so different to get a letter that wasn't threatening, cruel, or harsh, but kind and caring. I was so glad I had my sister back.

"Lily!" James cried, bursting into the dorm.

"Hey, James," I replied absently. I really didn't have the time to talk to him right now.

"Will you go to Hogsmade with me? It's this weekend!" he asked hopefully, ruffling his hair. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Nope, not this time." I said.

"Oh, ok," he replied, looking quite downcast.

"But," I added. He whipped around eagerly. "I might consider it next time…_just as friends_, though."

His face transformed into a huge grin. "Oh, I uh, _brilliant!_"

I laughed after he closed the door. He acted like he won the lotto, and it was 'just as friends'. Maybe next time I should tell him I love him…he might die, or something…I wasn't going with him anyways, because I felt bad. But yes, I still knew that he was a bullying toerag, and no I wasn't starting to fancy him, but I was trying to be _somewhat _nice…

I drifted out of the dorm, and found my way to the charms classroom. Roxi and Tonks were already there—they both took muggle studies, which I don't need—so I met them inside the classroom. Flitwick began going on about cheering charms, which were review, but I didn't mind. Charms was one of my favorite classes. We, of course had to be partners. I worked with Roxi, and Tonks went with her friend in Huffelpuff. The class went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was going to dinner.

"Lily!" I turned around to see Remus beckoning me into a empty classroom. My heart rate immediately sped up, and I followed him in with a cursed blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah?" I said breathlessly. Why was it that when he was up close, he was so much taller, muscular, breathtaking—

"Would you like to go to Hogsmade with me?" he asked, calmly, a small smile gracing his features.

"O-on a date?" I stuttered, my eyes widening.

His face fell. "Oh, I understand—"

"I'd LOVE to!" I cried.

Then his face light up into one of those real, rare smiles. The kind where not only his mought was smiling, but his golden hazel eyes were beaming also. I loved that smile of his. It was just so breathtaking.

Then he took me in his arms...and kissed me.

***Unknown POV***

"How about Hogsmade?"

"What about it? _Are you asking me?_"

"No! No, I'm just saying…wouldn't it be the best time to, you know, kidnap them? It will be quick, just grab them in the bathroom, and rush out. We will blend in with all the other people.

"That _is_ the problem. There are so many people. We wouldn't be able to make it out with out being caught."

"But after that we could take them straight to the Place! It would be Easter holidays the next day anyways, right? It's the best time to do it, and it would much easier than trying to do it at school, with that old coot."

"…Fine. I guess. Go tell the others."

***Sirius's POV***

"Since Lily James and Remus are gone…it seems its just the two of us."

"Joy," Roxi responded sarcastically, tearing into a steak.

"So, could we consider this as a date?"

"Hmm, lemme thin—no."

"Well…would you go with Prongs and me to Hogsmade?"

"What about Tonks?"

"She said she's leaving early tomorrow morning." So maybe she wasn't…but I just wanted to loose Jams somewhere and spend some time just with Roxi. If you know what I mean

"…are you _sure_ James will come?" Roxi asked suspisciously, her eyes narrowed.

"Absaloutely, positively, 100%, sure."

"Find. I'll go. As a thank you for…last night" she gave me a small grateful smile, letting her guard down. "But if he leaves, I do too," she warned me, pulling her walls back up.

"Great! Now, if you excuse me, I have some business with that Ravenclaw over there to take care of…_OI_!"

I hauled myself off of the bench, earning a scowl from Roxi, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Playing hard to get always works. I couldn't act like I wanted her that bad…even though I did.

***James's POV***

"Hey, Moony—_WHAT_ IN THE NAME OF MERLIN?" I yelped, very hurt.

Moony. Snogging. Lily Flower.

He_ better _run_._

**AN: I just loooove cliffs & haven't done one in a while…R&R!**


	23. Captured

**AN: Hey guys! **_**Now that school has started, expect weekly updates, maybe 6day breaks.**_** I'm not exactly allowed to type on the week days, but no one said anything about getting up at four in the morning to write ;]…any way, I'm so sorry for the longer waits!**

**THANK YOU SOO SOOOO MUCH: SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk, Jenny, Loslote, Dani, Veronica Willis, H.J.P, Skylan D. Water, Rmina, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, MayFairy, ThexHeartx, sammiepop, and BlueSkies13! YOU GUYS KEEP THIS STORY GOING!**

_I'd like to reply to jenny,_

_Agh me too! Honestly I will probably just ask what everyone likes better…but they are both just as perfect! Thanks for the great review =]_

Onto Dani,

I know that was a cruel prank haha but at least lily hexed james!

Yea its ironic that she wrote hes perfect, because hes the exact opposite! Haha.

Hmmm i don't even remember who asked who! Wooow I'm outta it. but yes, it def would be interesting…if not downright HILARIOUS!

Ha ik he is so possessive =]]

Ahh yes! Yea if I didn't put that in there id get complaits from other pplz that it was oonly a filler. so of course I had to!

Haha if she saw it she might have been like 'u got ur mystery man! WOOHOO!'

Well last chapter roxi only agreed to going w Sirius if james did so I dunno…I guess Tonks could join the group? And Idk what to do with peter…agh! Confusing!

Yea itll be a good chappy! (I hope!) Thanks for the sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet review!

And now H.J.P,

O really? I think its asom but I will get her w james soonish. There haz to be sum cannon rite? Thanks so much! And thanks for the great review =]

_And BlueSkies13,_

_Welllll lily didn't actually say yes to James, she just said maybe another time. So her saying yes to Remus was fair on her part, but not exactly fair on Remus's part, because he knew how much james liked lily. Haha he will, don't worryt =] thanks for the review!_

**ENJOY!**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chpater 23:

***Rmeus's POV***

I shuffled along the busy streets alone. Alone. Bereft of my friends, and the lack of company and conversation made me think of only the events that had occurred earlier that day. Oh, what I would give for a time turner.

* * *

"_What are you DOING?" James yelled, after catching Lily and me in the classroom…snogging._

"_I, I uh…" Lily stuttered, looking terrified and at a loss for words._

_We probably looked like Snape caught washing his hair. _

"_How could you?" James yelped, hazel eyes boring maliciously into mine._

"_I just, I—I, we__…" I finished in a whisper, looking at Lily wistfully._

_"Some friend you turned out to be," James snarled, and stormed out of the room._

_"Remus, why did...I have to go," Lily muttered, looking down at the grown ashamedly, wiping her eye with the back of her hand._

"_Lily! Wait, I—" Sadly, she was gone and I knew that she wasn't coming back. I groaned and sank back into a chair. I had lost a best friend and the girl I loved in a matter of seconds. I stumbled back to the dorm, while my heart thudded quickly in my chest. I had no idea how to get them back, but I knew sorry wouldn't cover. _

_Upon opening the door, James was staring at me blankly, but his eyes were full of malice and hate, and as his mouth started to open, his eyebrows furrowed. Then, he suddenly closed his mouth and pushed past me harshly. Sirius was right behidn him, as I expected he would be._

"_Why?" he asked simply, although he looked much more than curious. I tried to answer, but he stormed out of the room before I had a chance._

_The next morning came, and there I sat, not eating and wondering why I had come to the great hall. I looked up to see all the groups of people chatting away, not a cloud in their sky. They were all as happy as could be…except James, Peter, and Sirius. James was staring unemotionally down at his plate of waffles, and Peter and Sirius tried in vain to console him. I knew he must have been extremely torn up about me and Lily. I thought it might help to tell him that Lily and I weren't actually going together, and that I had gotten what I deserved, and that she was single again._

_I had a feeling I wouldn't walk away from this conversation in one piece, but headed over there anyway._

"_James, Lily and I aren't going. She called it off," I said boldly and bluntly, from behind him. He turned his head so that he was facing me._

"_Okay…but why did you kiss her?" he asked._

"_I didn't kiss her first. I just wanted to go as friends, and told her so, but she kissed me. I didn't even kiss back," I lied. That was not like me at all, but I was willing to go to desperate measure to get my friends back. And I regretted saying those words as soon as they got out of my mouth. _

_James looked at me suspiciously for a moment, then grinned. "Mate, I knew you would never do that!" he cried, making room for me on the bench. I shot him a fake smile, but I cringed as I thought about what a mess I had gotten myself into._

"_Oh,_ really_, Remus." _

_Oh dear Merlin. That was Lily,right across from me, hands on hips, and all._

"_That was not what it went like," She snapped._

_James frowned, and looked at me skeptically before asking, "Lily, how did it really go?"_

_She explained the moment in perfect, true, detail. I closed my eyes, put my head in my hands, and thought of the punishment that was sure to come. I knew I more that deserved it, though._

_Once she finished, Sirius demanded, "Is she right?"_

_I wasn't stupid enough to lie again. "Yes," I admitted. _

_She scowled at me, and then said sadly, remorsefully, "I thought you were above that. I guess I was wrong."_

_I thought I was above that too._

_So when I was punched in the face by Sirius, I didn't fight back. Because I knew that it was only fair._

I knew I more than deserved what she had said, and what Sirius did. And most of all, I knew I didn't deserve them as friends. Rounding a corner, I could tell something wasn't right. When there Is dark magic around, you can sense it. And this alley reeked of Dark Magic. Frowning, I hurried to the end of the alley.

Almost there…

THWIP

Two thick ropes quickly snaked their way around my wrists and feet, and one in my mouth.

I probably deserved that too.

***Roxi's POV***

"You _said_ James was coming," I said impatiently to Sirius, after waiting for ten minutes at the three broomsticks. Lily and Tonks were looking at dress robes together—there was no way I was going to Madam Malkins unless literally dragged in—and I had already promised Sirius I would go with him, if James went. So I _could_ leave right now.

"Yeah, yeah I did…well you know after Lily and Remus—" oh yes I knew all right. Lily had been bawling her eyes out the whole night, until one in the morning. Which was when I fell asleep and had a nightmare about my parents. Then I woke up crying, and Sirius came in to comfort me. He had been doing that for a few days now. Honestly I found it sweet…but that was the _only_ thing he did that was kind and caring. I found it strange how I had to remind myself that he wasn't a nice person. I think the lack of sleep messed with my brain, and now I was having these weird thought about Sirius…like how he was actually cute, smart, kind…

"—even to the point where he is doing badly in practices! Remeber how long it took him to get the snitch this morning? He was really unfocused," Sirius said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh! Yeah, he was…oh, um here he is now!" I announced happily, glancing at the door. I hopped up, and waved both arms frantically, flagging him down. He grinn3ed at us, then pushed his way over and sat down on a bar stool in between us.

"About time!" I cried. "I felt like I was on a friggin' _date_ with _Sirius Black_. Do you know how that felt?"

"Actually I do," James replied, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. I gaped at him, untill he and Sirius burst out laughing.

"You had me so scared there…" I gasped, shaking my head bemusedly, making Sirius and James laugh even harder. We drank our butterbeers, then headed outside to go to Honeydukes—Sirius was low on his cauldron cake stash.

"You know James—James?"

I turned around, looking for him, but I didn't see any boys with glasses and unbelievably messy hair. I frowned, and pushed my way though the crowd, Sirius in tow, eyes frantically sifting through the crowd. Nothing.

"Where do you—Sirius? Wha'…" I was alone, standing in the sea of moving people, but I myself couldn't move, or run, or breathe. This was not good. I felt a cold hand clamp over my mouth, and then saw no more.

***Tonks's POV***

This would be PERFECT for you, Lily!" I cried, skipping over to her with a lilac purple and neon green strapless, with a puffy skirt.

"Perfect for what?" she asked bemusedly. "I don't think purple is really my color, Tonks…and the green...well.."

She was probably right; I didn't know much about fashion. I tried and tried, but it didn't come as naturally to me as it did to Lily.

"Oh, ok…I'll go find you another one!" I offered, heading back over to the rack. We sifted through dresses for a half hour, then left to go to the dressing room with five dresses each-all of which Lily had picked out. Standing fifteen meters away from the single door to the only dressing room, I looked over at her with a smirk, and then we both dashed over to the wood one door.

"Ha! I'm going to get there fi—"

Our hands grasped the metal handle at the same time. I felt the ground vanish beneath me, and we were twirling in a cloud of nothingness, until we landed with a thump on a soft oriental rug. Lily looked at me confusedly, but I shook my head, since I had no idea where we were either. I dusted myself off and stook up clumsily, stubling into someone that I had no idea was behind me.

I froze, not daring to turn around. "Welcome," a cool voice said. "To Malfoy Manor."

**AN: SORRY BOUT THIS HORRIBLE CHAPTER! WRITERS BLOCK! AHH! SORRY! R&R =]]]**


	24. Malfoy Mannor

**AN: Don't be mad at me, even though I promised an update on the weekend! I have bronchitis. Been staying home for the past few days. Serious crap.**

**THANKS SOOOO MCUH TOOOO: Dani, Veronica Willis, Loslote, bluelotus22, Skylan D. Water, BlueSkies13, Rmina, Sirisuly luvs Harry Potter, and chocolate fish for the beastly reviews!**

_Hay dani!_

_I know he was an arse, but I needed some way for Lily to stop liking him….ugh I wish this was a l/r story! I'm really regretting it being l/j now!_

_Haha soon the dates wont be unofficial!_

_Haha I love her too! I will try to make more chs about her…I fell like shes not as important anymore =[[[_

_I'm xited too! This should b a good chappy! Ooh sev is gunna b GOOD I can tell ya dat much._

_Yea I think it will =]]] here it is! Haha. Thanks for the sweet review man! _

**Just a reminder to yall, I have a poll on my prof! SO GO VOTE FOR UR FAV CHARACTER!**

**R&R and enjoy =]**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 24: Malfoy Mannor

_I felt the ground vanish beneath me, and we were twirling in a cloud of nothingness, until we landed with a thump on a soft oriental rug. Lily looked at me confusedly, but I shook my head, since I had no idea where we were either. I dusted myself off and stook up clumsily, stubling into someone that I had no idea was behind me._

_I froze, not daring to turn around. "Welcome," a cool voice said. "To Malfoy Manor."_

***Lily's POV***

I was so scared I couldn't breathe. It was a bad idea to turn around, I knew, but I had to anyways. Heart thudding frantically in my chest, I saw Bellatrix Black staring at me with a murderous glare, although there was a wide smirk fixed on her face.

"Let me show you to your rooms, ladies," she sneered, grabbing us gruffly and hauling us down the stone stairway to what I could only guess was the dungeon. Tonks and I didn't dare to protest; nothing good would come of that.

I took in my surroundings as we stumbled down the long flight of cold stairs. Dim lanterns lit the walls, and the air was so cold I could see my breath coming out if puffs in the air. You could just feel the dark magic pulsing though the Manor. When we reached the bottom, she jeered us to a sharp left, forcing Tonks to fall over.

"Well, come on, then!" she snapped, hauling Tonks up exasperatedly. We could only oblige.

I was thinking of ways to get out—even thought we weren't even in our cell yet—but my thoughts were stilled as we came upon our friends, each in their own cell, separated by two cells in between.

"Wands," she demanded fiercely, her dark, hollow eyes glinting as she snatched them triumphantly from our hands. She smirked and shoved Tonks into a cell two away from James. We kept walking, past Sirius, Roxi, and then she kicked—literally, kicked; She really _is_ an animal—me inside a cell between and Remus, Peter on the end. So the lineup went like this: James, Tonks, Sirius, Roxi, Remus, me Peter.

"Don't even _try_ to get out. There is a detector outside your cells, charmed with Dark Magic, so that if anyone with out a Dark Mark dares to get even a finger out of their cell, they will die."

Sirius scoffed loudly. I flinched. That was not a good move.

"_You_ want to try it, dearest cousin?" Bellatrix challenged, not playfully, but seriously, drawing her wand. Sirius only narrowed his eyes. "Good. And if there is more than one person with out a Dark Mark in a cell, they will both die. And not just touching the floor, but in the cell. The bars to the cell burn all flesh instantly. We aren't that stupid to put you all together for that long, we are just keeping you here until the rest of the Manor is…ready," she smirked. "The Dark Lord wants you alive, so we will feed you the bare minimum every day. There will also always be someone standing guard, so you can't devise your little plans on how to escape—although it is impossible. Hope you enjoy your stay," she jeered, stalking off and up the stairs as a new Death Dater slouched in. Apparently standing sentinel was not a very honorable job. He sat down in a small wooden chair with a grunt, and summoned a leather bound book, immersed in the words quickly.

Looking for means of escape, I looked in the pockets of my robes. Two quills, some gum, my little journal for passing notes, a hair pin…my journal? I could use that! Roxi Tonks and I all had one, and we had charmed it so our words would appear on each others already, no wand required! I snapped my fingers twice, and all the others' heads snapped my way. I checked to see if the guard had noticed, but he was still too immersed in his volume. I waved my little journal, and the girls' faces lighted up with delight. They immediately dove into the pockets of their robes, and pulled out their own, smirking mischievously. I grabbed my quill and wrote,

* * *

AN: **Lily** Roxi _Tonks_

_

* * *

_

**HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN TO WE GET OUT OF THIS PLACE?**

_No idea. I think we need to get on the good side of a death eater…like maybe snape? Or Regulus? The ones we know, the ones that we can easily persuade._

I say we punch their ugly faces in.

_Roxiiiiii…_

**I agree with tonks, sorry roxi but your idea would get us killed!**

Two snaps. Sirius was looking at me with an utmost confused look on his face. I gestured to the note book, and he leaned over to Roxi and glanced at hers. He looked up and mouthed 'Oh." Then he mouthed something to James, who nodded and pulled out a book, as well as Remus and Peter. The shared grins, and set their books down quietly down as close to the bars of the cell as they dared. We took the hint, and I scooted close to Remus, so I could look off of his book and he of mine. This might be awkward. I looked at his yellowed pages, the dark, stone cold iron bars, the shaking of my pale hands…anything but him.

But my eyes, those dirty little eyes, just wanted to get a glimpse of him. So I looked up, slowly. His eyes locked with mine…and there was so much pain remorse and regret in them…I just wanted to forgive him. But I couldn't. Not just yet anyway. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' but I only stared back at him, and from that, I could tell he truly was.

EY! LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! CANT YOU HEAR MY NOTE-SCREAMING? STOP STARING AT YOUR LOVER BOY AND GET BACK TO OUR CONVO!

_Yeah, lily. Really. Get back to friggin earth here!_

**Hehe sorry...0_0...Anyway…lets go with tonks's idea. O and Remus agrees with it.**

_So does James! What did Sirius say, roxi?_

He agrees with mah idea. SO HA! HAHAHA!

**Of course he does. He is just practicing being a good husband and agreeing with everything you say =]**

O shut it…but…it waaaaaaaaas a good idea! But fine. We can go with tonks's idea. 

_Yay! So who do we use? James says lily flower is too 'delicate'. Awwh!_

**Tell his to shut his big fat egoistic mouth and that I am PERFECTLY fine with being the bait.**

_Sweet! We gotta plan! Okay, since everyone agrees, we are going to implement plan…get out of here…..okay, plan GOH when snape is on duty. He probably will be soon, since he is only a student,ya know, not that high in the food chain._

We all close our books, slid back into the center of our units, and tried to look like 'innocent little children'. The marauders had their poker faces down perfectly, but Tonks hadn't exactly gotten the hang of it yet. She was grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Hours later, days, weeks, I didn't know; there was no light in the dungeon passed by. We all fell asleep at different times. Roxi still had her nightmares, but now we were all here to comfort her when she would hake up shaking and in a fragile mess. But we made progress when Snape finally came. I smiled sweetly, but sadly at him, trying to keep up the dejected-sad look up. He gaped at me blankly for a second before he continued—but not after his lips had twitched slightly. He sat in the chair across from us, and just stared.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to keep up with you lately…really I am," I murmured to him, twirling a fine strand of auburn hair between my fingers.

"Me..uh..me too," he replied, staring at me with a strange lust in his eyes. What a creeper.

Roxi had to cover a laugh as a cough, and Sirius had to cover his as a sneezing fit while James burned holes into Snape with his eyes.

"You know, its not too late to talk again. We could still be friends."

"Yeah, yeah, we could…why all of a sudden though?"

"I missed you this whole time, but I haven't really gotten a chance to really talk to you about it until now. You're my best friend, Sev, and I…just really missed you . So much," I whispered, getting to my feet slowly and walking over to the bars quietly.

"I…I've missed you too. Maybe we could—"

"How are you all doing? Do you find your suites comfortable enough? I would be so disappointed if you all were not perfectly happy," Bellatrix sneered, waltzing into the dungeons with an air of great importance. I groaned loudly internally, I had been making great progress! "No? Well too bad. Get up, because the Dark Lord whishes to see you," she announced, pulling out her wand so she could bind and gag us. She snapped the iron doors open, and levitated us out an up the stairs, out heads banging incessantly on the hard ceiling.

I looked towards the others. They each had the same looks in their wild eyes: terror.

There was no telling in what he would do to us. He could kill, torture, taunt, threaten…or maybe he would just have one look at us and that would be it. I had read the papers, I had heard the radio reports, and I knew that he wasn't gong to take it easy on us just because we were under age—especially because we were underage. My heart began pounding even harder as we neared the top of the winding staircase. Bellatrix banged the door open, and let our heads smack the door frame with a satisfied smirk on her face.

So this was it. If I had just a few more days, I might have gotten us out. But fate was not on our side, as it never seemed to be, and now we were going to see Voldemort without a chance of escape.

Upon arriving on the second set of stairs, she said "This is it. Are you ready to see the greatest wizard of all time?" I hoped she meant Dumbledore. But of course she didn't. With a grand sweep of her arms, she threw open the great mahogany double doors, and shoved us through with a jerk of her wand. Masked Death Eaters lined the sides of a rich scarlet carpet walkway up to a huge chair, almost a throne. There was no one on the throne…yet. Bellatrix released us with a flick of her wand, and I fell to the ground in a heap, rubbing my bleeding lips with a shaking hand. Brushing the hair out of my eyes, I whispered "When will he come?"

"Oh, soon, very soon…" she answered flippantly. For a few more painful minutes I just sat there and stared. I stared at the death Eaters mostly, some of them I could recognize-even with their masks-on from school. The smaller ones, or the students, were fidgeting nervously and were probably just as scared as me.

_CRACK. _

The time I had dreaded had finally came. A tall, lanky man with dark brown hair and very pale skin, and thin black robes was settled in the throne. His eyes were red with a murderous shine to them. The Death Eaters bowed, and Bellatrix hissed "Bow! NOW!" None of us moved.

"Do not bother," Voldemort ordered silkily. His voice was smooth and cunning. "They will learn. But first, I would like to welcome you all to Malfoy Mannor. I have been waiting to meet you all for such a long time, that I do not believe that you were even born when I began to anticipate our meeting."

I felt chill go up my spine, and I got a serious case of goose bumps when his eyes took on a different sheen.

"But we are all here now. And I can promise you that not all of you will make it out of this room alive."

**AN: 2,478 words for ya! again sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates!=[[[ the bronchitis will go away soon I hope!**


	25. Too Close

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH: BlueSkies13, MoJo JoJo, Loslote, MayFairy, Veronica Willis, Rmina, and Siriusly luvs Harry Potter for the ahhhhmazin reviews!**

**O and I'm SOR FRIGGIN SORRY that I forgot some of yall in the last AN! I feel horrible 0_0 Sorry MoJo JoJo, Book-Maia-Girl520, and SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451! I love you guys!**

**2 MILESTONES! Chapter 25 and 150+ reviews! If things are goin the way they are, we might hit 200! Muchal gracias, mi gente!**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 25: Too close

"_Do not bother," Voldemort ordered silkily. His voice was smooth and cunning. "They will learn. But first, I would like to welcome you all to Malfoy Mannor. I have been waiting to meet you all for such a long time, that I do not believe that you were even born when I began to anticipate our meeting."_

_I felt chill go up my spine, and I got a serious case of goose bumps. _

"_But we are all here now. And I can promise you that not all of you will make it out of this room alive."_

***James's POV***

"I suppose you are wondering who is going to die here tonight," Voldemort said.

Not Lily. Not my Lily Flower. I wouldn't let him get away with hurting her, and I knew he would try because she was a muggle-born. But I wouldn't let him.

Voldemort paused for a second and surveyed us, his eyes resting just a second too long on Lily, just like I had expected. "But I will not tell you know. First, I will tell you why I brought you here.

"The day I learned about you all, was the day I also learned about a certain prophecy. this prophecy said that you will unearth something. Something that would change the world. Of course, I wanted to know what it was, but in this prophecy, there was no mention of the name. It said that you would find this thing this year. If you are smart, you will tell me what you found right now."

Silence. We honestly hadn't found anything, but I knew he was talking about the potion that Merlin had created. Voldemort pierced us with his blood red eyes. He sat in his chair, back straight and upright, and pressed his pale fingertips around a long, thin wand.

"This is exactly what I expected. None of you are smart enough to tell me what you discovered. You think you will get away without giving me what I want," he threw his head back and laughed, loudly and coldly. Roxi flinched. "Well, I suppose I will have to teach you what happens when you disagree with me. Hart, Evans, you are mudbloods, are you not?"

I growled, and my hand went to my back pocket, but then I remembered that I didn't have my wand.

"Come here, then," he ordered sharply. Lily and Roxi rose slowly, and shuffled to where he sat. "This is what happens when you do not obey me" he whispered, a sneer making its way on his thin face. "_Crucio!" _he screamed, pointing his wand right at Roxi. I watched her wither on the floor and cry out with pain in my heart. Tearing my eyes away, I looked at Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting next to me. Tonks had her head in her hands, Sirius's fists were clenched and white, and it look like he was going to great lengths to restrain himself. The screaming stopped, and my head snapped back to the front of the room. Roxi lay on the floor, her shaking back to us.

"Miss Hart," he said softly. Roxi picked her head up. "What did you find?"

My eyes widened, and my heart froze. I knew Roxi wouldn't say anything, but a part of me was afraid that she would spill everything.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"_What?_" Voldemort screeched.

"_Nothing!_" she shouted boldly. "We haven't found a thing!"

For minutes, no one spoke. Voldmeort narrowed his blood red eyes at Roxi. "So, you are stating that the prophecy isn't true?" he questioned, leaning forward in his seat. Roxi flinched.

"Well, if the prophecy says that we will find something that will 'change the world' then yeah, I am," she snapped, looking fiercely into his cold eyes.

More silence. "When will you _learn_?" he shouted. "Do not lie to me! _CRUCIO!_"

This time she did not make a sound, but thrashed on the white marble floor. Voldemort watched with a wicked smirk on his face. I turned my face away again. I felt as if I would be sick. He finally lowered his wand, but the sneer remained. "Let's see what this mudblood has to say," he said turning his wand on Lily. I immediately jumped to me feet, but Remus dragged me down as quickly as I had popped up. No one saw.

"What did you find?" he interrogated, leaning forward in his high backed chair again. Her back was to us, but I could tell that those brilliant emerald eyes were staring into the slanted ruby ones.

"Nothing," she spoke, her voice not wavering one bit.

Voldemort frowned. "I think I have no choice. Any objections to this little lady being murdered?" he whispered, a killer gleam glistening in his eyes, as his mouth twitched a bit at the prospect of killing. Protests immediately burst from our mouths, as we all jumped up and fought our way to his chair.

"Don't you DARE!"

"Kill me instead, please…"

"If you would like to be killed too, then go ahead. I'm not afraid to do it."

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screeched. "Any objections form my Death Eaters. No? of couse not…_Avada_—"

"I OBJECT!."

All heads whipped around to find the one brave Death Eater. Snape stepped out of the line, advancing slowly to the chair.

"Well, well, well…what is the problem, Snape?" Voldemort taunted.

"Forgive me, my lord, but…I love her," Snape confessed.

Voldemort laughed. He laughed loudly, manically, and for a few minutes straight. Shaking his head, he said, "Have you learned nothing from working or me? Love is for the weak. Hate is for the strong."

"I know that it's the other way around."

"Well, aren't we feeling rebellious today. What do you way I do to her then, lover boy?"

"Let them go."

"Why would I do such a foolish thing as that? Enlighten me, Snape."

"Because you would if you knew what's good for you."

"And what do _you_ think is 'good for me'?"

"Staying alive."

"…you know that's impossible. I am immortal now."

"No. I have destroyed all of your Horcruxes."

"WHY WOUD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Voldemort roared, pounding his fist on the armrest.

"Why does it matter? You kill her; I kill you, that's all that is important now."

"Get. OUT!"

"Not until she—they, are safe," Snape replied coolly, looking Voldmeort straight in the eye.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed, leveling the tip of his wand with Snape's forehead. But no screams followed, no cries of pain. Snape had cast a charm on his, so that a silver shield covered him from head to toe. The look on Voldemort's face was priceless.

"Did you learn that from…?" he whispered, snake like eyes widening immensely.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you can do…?"

"Yes."

"So you could…?"

"Yes."

"You can leave take the blood traitors and mudbloods with you. _But_, they will not be safe for long. Once I find a way to finish you they are _fair game_."

***Lily's POV***

Back in my own bed. That one simple thing can be so calming. I lay awake for hours, just mulling over things. I stared at my ceiling, as I thought of the time in the Manor, the potion, my friends, Severus, and …death. It was so much more _real_ now that I had been so dangerously close to it. We weren't guaranteed to make it out of school alive. And that thought scared me the most.

I thought school was supposed to a fun time, to hang out with friends, study (one of the best parts), flirt with guys, and just have fun. But I realized that I was going to have to grow up much faster than I really wanted to. Of course, I wanted to fight Voldemort! I would do anything to get rid of him. But still another part of me just wanted to go in a corner and cry and whine about the unfairness of it all and hug my teddy bear.

But obviously fighting was the priority. It had to be. I just couldn't stand on the sidelines and cheer for my favorite team, like the rest of the wizarding world seemed to be doing. I _had_ to _do_ something.

The next morning I woke up confused, sore, and still tired. I frowned when my eyes snapped open and I saw the white ceiling, not the cracked stone. Then I remembered that we had been rescued…by Severus. So, I went to pay him a visit. I was still confused on why he had helped us. He had been ignoring me for the whole year, and all of a sudden he said he loves me? The pieces just didn't fit.

Walking down the cracked, crumbling road felt so strange. I still knew the way, yet it was unfamiliar. I knocked on the door once I came upon his front step. I just hoped that his parents weren't home. They never used to be, anyways. He opened the door almost immediately, poking his sallow face out the door cautiously. Upon seeing me, his face remained unreadable, but he ushered me inside and shut the door quickly.

His house was the same it had always been. Dark, cramped and filled with books. The wallpaper was peeling in places, dirty dishes were piled up in the small sink, and the floor needed to be mopped. The things that were obviously the best taken care of were the books.

"Welcome back," he greeted with a small smile.

It was a misconception that Severus never smiled. He smiled all the time, but only to his real friends. He also was really funny, in a dry and sarcastic way. It just showed how presuppositions were often wrong.

I grinned back. "Thanks…can I talk to you for a second?"

"That's what I thought you had come for," he said, turning briskly and leading me into his room. I sat where I always sat, on his desk, and he dumped himself on his bed, making the old rusty springs creak, even though he didn't weigh much at all.

"So what happened," I demanded.

Severus sighed, and looked down at his hands. "What do you mean?" he asked almost incoherently.

I huffed, frustrated. He never gave straight up answers. "Why did you save us? And why was Voldemort so scared of you? And what are Horcruxes? And why haven't you talked to me for the longest time? And why do you—"

"Because it was the right thing to do, because I can do things he can't, you make them by killing someone and splitting your soul, and because I though you hated me and I was too scared to face more rejection, and I think that just answered all of your questions."

"...could you elaborate more on one and two and three please? I asked with a grin.

Severus sighed again. "It's a long story…"

"I don't have anything to do today."

"What about your boyfriend?" Severus asked with a touch of hate, and a strange look in his dark eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I defended quickly.

"Remus?"

"No! He's not my boyfriend! Although—" I caught myself before I could make a big mistake.

"Although what?" Severus snapped, catching on.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing…so as you were saying?"

Severus frowned, apparently angry at the thought of me having a boyfriend. I thought about when he had said that he loved me. I thought he had just been doing that to get us out but…now I wasn't so sure. He answered, "Well for the first question, I just couldn't sit there and watch you die."

I flinched at having to relive the painful moment.

"So," he continued, oblivious to my discomfort. "I stepped in. I had been working against him the whole time, anyway."

"How did you manage that?"

"I stayed in the background, tried not to be too influential, but stayed in the know, and am a good legillimens."

"…wow. And you risked your life for…us?"

"Mostly…for you…" he whispered, that strange look coming back into his eye again. I looked away, trying to escape the awkward moment. Severus just seemed different, and I didn't like it.

"Uh, and for the second part?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"I read this book, full of…magic they don't teach in school,"

Severus languge for dark magic.

"And it said something about a spell that could make you immortal."

That was never a good word.

"So I just did the spell. It is only activated when you need it, so if I don't have the silver shield around me I could be killed as easily as anyone else."

"Why don't they teach it in school?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Well…there are some things that you need to do to let it take affect of you."

"For example…"?" I prompted.

"Preform an…unforgivable curse…" he confessed softly.

I groaned, and leaned backwards, my head bumping into the chipped wood of his desk. "Sev…why?"

"It was just the Imperius curse! I only used it for a few seconds!"

"On who?"

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled.

"_On who?_" I insisted.

"Remus."

"WHAT?" WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Well, when he approached James the day of the Hogesmade trip, I had a feeling he would apologize…so I just…imperiused him and made him lie to James and say you kissed him first."

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"And also, I imperiused him when he asked you to Hogesmade and kissed you," he admitted.

The tears started to fall.

So he really hadn't betrayed James? And he really didn't mean to lie to me?

"Why?" i croaked through my tears.

"Because I thought you would be mad at him for asking, and that you wouldn't fancy him anymore."

I really didn't like Severus's logic, and I had had enough of it for the time being. I fled from the room and back to my own house. Slamming the door, I sprinted up the stairs and fell onto my bed. That's when the tears really started to fall.


	26. Discoveries

AN: I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY THAT IS HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS! IMA TRY AND MAKE UP FOR IT WITH A VERY LONG CHAPPIE! I HAVE BEEN PRACTICING MY BUTT OFF FOR AN AUDITION FOR THE DISTRICT HONOR ORCHRESTRA! SORRY!

Anyway…Thanks sooooooooo muuuuuuch to: MayFairy, Veronica Willis, Skylan D. Water, SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451, Loslote, iluvdance2992, Rmina, .Gust, DanielleLovesYou, and Siriusly luvs Harry Potter for the great reviews! I'm so glad yall still find time to read even though summers over and everyone's schedules are busier with work and school and whatever you do…so ya, thanks!

Well….That's all I have to say…except I was taken off the meds for bronchitis! =]

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 26: Discoveries

***Lily's POV***

I knocked on Remus's door for the umpteenth time impatiently. I scuffed my feet, and sent puffs of frosty white breath into the crisp morning air. I huffed and peered into the window. I couldn't see anything, all the lights were off. I pulled away from the pane, and untangled a cobweb from my hair. For the next ten minutes I entertained myself with anything I could think of, but eventually I just gave up. I had been standing there for half an hour. He wasn't home, and it didn't seem like he would be anytime soon. So I shuffled down the driveway, pulled myself onto my bike, and rode home.

***Remus's POV***

"Lets play a game!"

"No, Sirius."

"Why?"

"Because it's three in the morning."

"So…?"

"I want to sleep."

"But I want to play a game!"

"And its all about you isn't it?"

"You finally realized the truth! I'm so proud of you, Moony!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"…I wanna play a game."

I groaned and rolled over on my soft queen size bed, to face Sirius, who was sitting in his bed across from me. We, along with Roxi, were staying at James's place, and I had the misfortune of sharing a room with Sirius. "Can't you play a game with someone else?" I asked groggily.

"No, they are all asleep, the little fudgers."

"That's what _I'm_ trying to do!"

"You're no fun, Moony."

"Next time, I'm sharing a room with Roxi."

"NO WAY! YOU CANT STEAL HER! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sirius shouted loudly, springing off his bed and on top of mine in protest.

"Shut it! Some one will hear you!"

"Wha' in the name o' Merlin is…Sirius…why are you in Remus's bed? ARE YOU GUYS BI?" Roxi screamed, walking in sleepily, but wide awake when she saw Sirius on my bed. She dropped her jaw and lit wand.

"No! No, no, no, Sirius just got mad at me, and started to threaten me…on my bed," I explained.

"Those are very short shorts," Sirius noted intelligently.

"A'ite, good…I was scarred there," she admitted, sighing with relief.

"…and that shirt...is it even a shirt?"

"Shut up, Sirius," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What is going on in here…" James groaned, tripping through the door way as he rubbed his eyes. Then he stopped short. "ARE YOU HAVING A THREESOME?"

"NO!" We chorused, piercing him with an indignant look.

"Oh…right then. Well…ahem…" he murmured awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Can we play a game?" Sirius persisted.

***Roxi's POV***

"LILY! Hey!" I grinned, giving my red haired friend a warm hug. "I never thought I would see you at James's place," I smirked, as I opened the door for her to come into the Manor.

"Yeah, well it's a special occasion. Uhm, do you know where Remus is?"

"He's in the library, it think, doing crap—or _homework_, as you call it. I mean why does he do homework on holidays?" I said, already leading her to the library.

She followed beside me. "Because he knows education is important!" She cried, giving her a look.

"OK, ok, sure."

"It is! You know…you look kind of tired," she noted with a hint of concern. "Nightmares?"

"No, well not last night at least. Sirius wouldn't shut up about how he just _had_ to play a game, and woke everyone else up," I explained with bitterness evident in my voice.

"I'm not surprised," Lily said dryly. I laughed, and soon we were at the library.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone," I whispered, wiggling my eyebrows.

Lily blushed and rolled her eyes, but stepped quietly inside. "Oh, and don't tell James I'm here," she added quickly.

"Noted."

***Lily's POV***

"Remus? Are you here?" I asked, closing the double doors behind me.

"Yeah, in the back," a distant voice said. I walked past the numerous bookshelves, running my fingers over the leather spines in wonder. I had no idea that James would have books in his house. I came upon a tall oak table with four stools surrounding it, and sitting in one of theses stools, bent over a book, was none other than Remus Lupin. His brow was furrowed, and he kept tapping his quill on the table, making small black dots on the shiny wood. He looked up, noticing me, and motioned for me took take a seat. But his eyes did not linger long, and he quickly looked back at his piece of parchment. I perched myself on the stool.

"I came to apologize," I said in a rush, biting my lip uncertainly.

His eyes stayed put on the yellowed parchment.

"Remus?" I pleaded.

He still didn't move. I lightly touched his arm, causing his head to snap up, and his hair fell into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, now that I had his attention.

"Really?" he said, sounding merely curious if nothing else. I sighed. His eyes had again drifted back to his paper, and his quill was scratching fervently at the parchment.

"Yes, really! Why else do you think I would go to…well, go here!" I said in a huff.

"Why didn't you apologize earlier?" he asked, still sounding only curious. '

"Because just last night I realized that you had been put under the _Imperius_ curse," I admitted honestly.

"I see."

"Remus!" I groaned. "I'm apologizing to you, and all you can say is 'I see'?"

"Obviously, since I just said that."

"_Remus!_" I groaned. He leaned back and laughed, the musical sound filling the library.

"Fine! If you think my apology is so funny, then I'll just leave!" I spat, storming off.

"Aw, don't be mad!"

I paused, turned around, and walked back over to him. "What? You're not mad at me for being ignorant this whole time?"

"Well it wasn't exactly your fault that you didn't know I was under the _Imperius _curse," he replied fairly.

"But you're going to forgive me just like that? After the way I treated you?" I whispered. This guy was truly amazing.

Remus grinned. "Of course."

"Thanks!" I cried, dashing over to give him a hug.

"You know," he began as I released him from my grip. "There are so many books in here. Books that have been passed down through thirty generations, at least. I bet there is something about Merlin's potion."

I frowned pensively. He had a point. As much as I hated to admit it, James's family was—and had always been—very influential in the wizarding world. There must have been something written in one of the thousands of books in the library—even if it was just a footnote, it could help a great deal.

"Let's get to looking then! Call everyone in here!"

Remus smiled, jumped up, and ran out the doorway. A few minutes later, he returned with James, Sirius, and Roxi in tow.

"Lily Flower! When did you get here?" James exclaimed, his jaw dropping in shock.

Ignoring his question, I rolled my eyes. "Where are the really old books?" I asked Remus. He probably knew the library better than James did.

"Way in the back," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leading the way. They all—except for Remus, of course—looked like they had never even _been_ in the library before. Even James! But, of course, this was _James Potter_ we were talking about. He would never willingly step foot in a library

"And here we are," he announced suddenly, causing everyone to slam into each other. We muttered the necessary apologies, but quickly turned our attention to the bookshelves all around us. The ten meter high shelves were lined with books, crammed in tightly. Some were leather bound, some bound by cloth, and some so old that the binding had came off and now they were only Spello-Taped together.

"How old do you think these are?" Roxi asked, running her finders along the dusty spines. Or what was left of them.

"Oh, I would say that some of these date back to…about 300 B.C."

"That's almost as old as my mum…!" Sirius murmured, picking up a random book from the shelf, and flipping it open only to get a mouthful of dust. He snapped it shut immediately.

"How many shelves should we look through?" Roxi asked.

"At lest twenty of these," Remus replied.

"_Twenty shelves_? How will we find time for that?" Sirius cried indignantly

"We still have a week before school starts up again," I offered.

"Yeah, but we were going to practice quiddittch!" Sirius moaned.

"Which is more important," I stared, firing up already. "Playing quiddittch, or defeating Voldemort? Honestly, Sirius!"

"Well instead of standing here fighting, I for one am going to get to work," James announced, grabbing five books and opening one to the first page. "Uh…Moony…do you know…Latin…? Well, that's what language it is…I think…"

"Dear Merlin," Remus moaned.

***Snape's POV***

I really should have apologized to Lily, I really should have. But she just ran away, and it was five minutes before I could get my legs to even move. By then I knew that she was way gone. I knew where her house was, but she probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. She probably never would.

I frowned and sat up. Feeling sorry for myself wouldn't get Lily back. So I pulled on my second hand jacket, and headed outside into the chilly air. I hurried briskly to Lily's house, my feet having memorized the way, giving my mind the ability to wander.

First, I had to plan on what to say. I knew she would be mad so I would have to say something…something that would really make her stoop on her way out the door, since I knew that she wouldn't stay to hear me out. I really didn't deserve it. then I would belt out this sincere heart felt apology, and say that I would do anything for her to forgive me –since I really would—and she would say that of course I didn't have to do anything, and that she was so glad that we were talking again. Then she would forget about Lupin, Potter, and all of them, and things would go back to the way they used to be. Except maybe…this time she would be my girl. That's all I really wanted anyway. I lived for her. Except maybe I should tell her that later. Now might not be the best time.

I took a deep breath and knocked on their bright white door. My eyes were glued to the spot. Mr. Evans opened the door widely, and welcomed me.

"Mr. Snape! Haven't seen you in a while. I'm afraid that Lily isn't here right now, she said she was going to see a friend.

My heart sunk. "A friend?" I repeated in a dismal voice.

"Yes, his name was Rolomus…or…Remus, that's it. Would you like me to tell her you came?"

"No. I'll just, uh, leave…" I muttered.

Of course. Lupin. Why I thought she wouldn't choose him, I didn't know. It was just wishful thinking, I suppose. I was staring at the faded pavement when I bumped into someone. Not bothering to look up, I continued on by.

"Now you owe two apologies," I heard a familiar voice say. Lily.

"Wait…! I was just coming back from your house; I went to see you…" I called to her.

"Yeah? You were going to apologize, huh?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Well, go ahead then. I'm ready," she snapped, crossing her arms and giving me a cold look.

"I'm sorry," muttered.

"For..?" she prompted harshly.

"For being an idiot, and doing an Unforgivable just for power. And for hurting your…f-friend," I stuttered, choking over the words that I thought I would never say in my life. "And you," I added quickly.

Lily sighed. "Sev, Unforgivables have that name _for a reason_. What you did in fifth year, this year…it just seems so hard for me to forgive you."

"But I made up for it!"

"With that one little apology?" Lily asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, by saving your lives in Malfoy Manor," I whispered.

Lily's eyes widened. "I, I'm sorry Sev, I just forgot…"

"Forgot that I saved your lives? Of course. If such a thing goes unnoticed by you, the I wish I had left you to _die_ there," I spat.

Lily bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something, but instead choked back her words and fled. I smirked, watching her run away. She got what she deserved—in fact, why had I even gone apologizing to her? She should have been on her knees, begging for mercy. Then I would draw her pleas out as long as I could, and finally forgive her. At which time she would fall into my arms…and then things would go the way I had planned since I met her that day on the playground before our first year, the day I knew I loved her…

…If I loved her, why had I just said those words?

I groaned, and fell onto the curb. I messed up everything again. I just couldn't get it right. She would never be mine. Potter or Lupin would get her for sure. And then I would be left alone, as I had always feared.

***James's POV***

"James, get up! We have to start researching now!"

I rolled over on my back. I had no idea who was barking at me, but it sure did sound like Lily. I grinned at the thought of Lily waking me up in the morning…

"UP! James, get your lazy arse UP!" the voice continued, and soon enough, whoever it was started hitting me on the back. "Get!" hit, "Up!" hit, "Up!", hit, "_Now!_"

"I'm coming, I'm…LILY?" I yelped, sitting up straight away. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing in my r-room?"

"Well, I just got here, and I'm trying to get you up so we can start researching again! Sirius sent me, he said he was tired of waking you up everyday," she explained impatiently.

"Oh, erm, well then…" I muttered awkwardly, ruffling my hair.

"Come meet us in the library when you're dressed," she ordered, and then walked out of the room.

I sighed happily. That was a great way to be woken up in the morning, by and angry Lily. _That's _when she is the most beautiful…

In the library, it looked as if they had already set up camp. There was a huge plate half-full of muffins (suspiciously right next to Sirius…), mugs of tea and coffee, blankets, and parchment and quills. Tonks and Peter had also arrived too, and had made themselves at home.

"Where do I start?" I asked, pulling up a chair next to Sirius.

"Not with my muffins," he warned, pulling the plate closer to him. Tonks rolled her eyes and handed me a book.

"You can work on this one first, and Remus just found a keyword spell. Its called _Invenio verebi. _But that's say it wrong, and it turns your hair colors…Peter tried it over there," she added with a laugh. His hair was a bright, neon green, and his eyebrows a dark orange.

We worked for a few hours, finding nothing but discreet footnotes or little phrases, which we would write down on our parchment. My dad came into check on our progress, and was proud of the 'Steps that the new generation are taking towards Voldemort's defeat'. A hour after lunch arrived, Sirius shouted,

"_I found something!_"

We all scrambled over hastily to his seat. "Look! It says here that the inventor of fried chicken…" he began, reading the page in earnestness.

The girls rolled their eyes and groaned, disheartened by the lack of true discovery. But Peter and I stayed,, reading over the page with vigor. It wasn't until three hours later that someone, who just happened to be me, found a real discovery.

"Sweet Mother of Merlin…" I mumbled, my eyes widening as I read the fist paragraph on the page. "LOOK! This is exactly what we need!" I cried, springing up from my seat, only to sit down again. They all read over my shoulder, letting out gasps and the occasional awe-struck comment.

"Lets go, straight away."

AN: 2,870 words for ya! Longest chap ever and another cliffe! Muahahahahahahahahaha! R&R! ***REMINDER: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROF! GO CHECK IT OUT!***


	27. Discoveries II

**AN: So about the audition I was practicing so hard for… found out I didn't make it. =,{…I have no idea why yall need to know that…but oh well…**

**But your reviews really cheered me up! THANK YOU to: Loslote, DanielleLovesYou, BlueSkies13, Dani, MayFairy, mockingjay, Veronica Willis, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, and Rmina! Yal are the besterestest reviewrs a writer could ever have ^-^…that was very cliché ha**

**So I have some 'anonymous' reviewers to reply to! (and notice that I have a new anonymous review reply format! Tell me if you like it better!) **

**DanilelleLovesYou: ahh muchas gracias, tu tienes razon…=]] haha **

**Dani: no im just glad youre back! Its kay.**

**Wellllll she was in at the verrrrry end! But ik, ik, that really wasn't good enough *hangs head in embarrassment* but this chapter is all for HER and about HER! Yayay! So yesh, I will try **

**Yea that was my pathetic attempt humor...im glad you enjoyed! Lol I think I have said that to evry one who said they liked that part…**

**Well here it is! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

**mockingjay: thanks! Yea, I will make sure they are together by the end of their 7****th**** year…im trying to keep it a lil bit cannon ^-^ I kinda want lily to slooooowly fall for him, and then yesh, there will be something that completely assures her of her feelings! Thanks for the review!**

_*******WANTED: BETA READER! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BETA MY STORY, TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR A PM OR SOMETHING! PLEASE! I NEED A BETA!*******_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 27 (already?): Discoveries II

***Tonks's POV***

"Erm…should we go in?" I proposed, but my question was only met with silence.

We all stared wide eyed at the looming castle before us. Its crumbling stone walls radiated magic, and despite the impressive age, the waves were still going strong. The lofty bastion was seven stories high. On its west end, there was a tower. The tower had ivy cascading down the side, and the pointed tip looked quite sinister. We were only standing meters away from the front door. Seeing as no one else would go in, I made the first move. The initial feeling I had was foreboding, but I assured myself that no one in their mind would come to this old worn down castle on the coast of Ireland. Well, except us.

_Just open the stupid door!_ I thought to myself. _Do you honestly think anyone or anything's in there? No? Well then go in! _I glanced back to see the others standing where they had been since we had got here. _Thanks for the support, guys_ I thought sarcastically. I huffed and shook my head, the bright locks falling into my eyes. I blew them back impatiently. I was really making to big of a deal with this. Rolling my eyes, I finally grabbed the rusted handle and pulled one of the creaky wooden door open. _See? Nothing is here1 just a bunch of…whatever that is…_ Frowning, I headed over to the clutter filled tables to investigate. I froze; was that a shadow moving….? Towards me…? I hastily turned around. My shaking hand was just reaching out to grab the door handle when a bone-chilling voice called from behind me.

"Don't think you are getting out of here too soon."

***Sirius's POV***

"Where's Tonks?" Lily asked suddenly, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's fine, she just went inside," James reassured her. Lily didn't look too convincved.

"A half hour ago! She went in a half hour ago!" she cried, her voice rising.

"Well, let's go in and find her then," Roxi suggested. We headed towards the mossy oak doors. "Tonks?" I called as I pulled open the door.

No answer.

"I knew we should have come in here earlier," Lily mumbled, biting her lip and looking frantically around.

"She's probably just on another floor," Remus comforted her.

"_Sonarus_," I said. "Tonks?" I called again, my voice magically louder. "Where are yo—"

James cut me off by stifling my mouth with his hand. "There might be someone or something here that we don't want to arouse," he pointed out quietly, as not to disturb Lily any more. I nodded stiffly.

"Lets split up into two groups," James proposed. "Then we can look for Tonks and what we originally came here for." We assembled into groups: me, Roxi, James, and Lily, Remus, Peter. "We take this side," James instructed, pointing to the east half. "You get the other side," he finished and pointed to the west. And with that, we set off.

***Tonks's POV***

"I know you know where the book is."

"No, I don't," I contradicted honestly.

"Don't lie to me," my captor spat. "You know where it is, and you will tell me right now."

"Over my dead body."

"That works for me," the captor sneered.

I laughed. "You don't have the courage to kill anyone."

"Yes, I d-do!" my captor stuttered. Idiot.

I shook my head and stared out the window. Where was everyone? I thought that by now I would be rescued. It had been an hour since I had been taken captive. My captor had snatched my wand from me, tied me to a chair, and permanently bewitched the chair to the ground.

But that wouldn't stop _me_ from escaping.

I would just have to wait until the captor tuned his back (my captor was so stupid I knew it was only a matter of time) and then I could morph my body to be four times smaller, and quickly wriggle myself out of the chair and ropes. If the idiot was still not looking at me, then I would sneak up and bash that idiot over the head.

_If_ my captor wasn't looking.

If he turned around right then, I better run for it. But I could outrun the captor…possibly…maybe…well, let's just hope the idiot was still distracted.

For a while, the idiot stared at me like a creeper. Then he was bored (although I have to say that _I _can't even get bored with my hair) and wandered over to a desk piled with books. My captor picked one up, and spun around, so his back was to me. Once I could tell he wasn't turning around anytime soon, I morphed so I was only a few feet tall.

Smirking triumphantly, I lifted myself from the chair. My boots made no noise on the stone floor.

This might be a good time to mention that I am a total ditz, klutz, and the most clumsy person on the planted.

So, being me, as I stepped _away _front the chair and it fell over. I didn't bump into it or anything, no I made it fall over even though I was walking away from it. Naturally, the idiot looked down and saw this mini me, two feet shorter, with a look of ' I am sooooooooooo dead' on its face. The confusion made the idiot hesitate, and I took advantage of the idiot's brainless falter and ran for my life. _This would really be a good time to morph into a giant and smash the idiot to pieces with my little toe _I reflected. But then my captor—well, not anymore, since I had broke free—would know that I am a metamorphagus, and he would probably tell his 'master' and that wouldn't do any good.

So I ran like a little girl who was running away from the monster under her bed. But it was kind of fitting because I was about the size of one-well, the size of a little girl. Nonetheless, I had an advantage over the blundering idiot. I could run under things, and zigzag through the halls and corridors. The idiot looked even more brainless because he was chasing after me halfway bent over, and his hands out stretched, muttering words that a five year old probably shouldn't hear. I just laughed and hopped from side to side, teasing him. This was turning into more of a game.

"TOONKS! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a voice yell. It sounded a lot like Roxi. I continued to sprint, but called back.

"I AM PON THE FITH FLOOR, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"FOURTH FLOOR, I'M COMIONG UP!"

"GIRL, YOU BETTER! THIS IDIOT IS CHASING ME, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'm GUNNA LAST!"

The idiot kept on running, hands still outstretched, still bent over, still cussing. I kept running. Until I saw Roxi at the end of the hallway.

"OI! OVER HERE!" I screamed, waving my midget size tiny arms frantically.

"_Stupefy!_" Roxi yelled, aimimg her wand straight at the idiot. The idiot looked up just as the red light hit him straight on the chest.

"Nice one," I grinned, morphing back into my usual size.

"Should I ask why you was only two feet tall back there," Roxi commented, giving me a look.

"Ehh, it's a long story," I dismissed it.

Once we had gathered up the others, we went to the west tower of the castle, where the book was said to be. After trekking up a long flight of stairs, which was filled with questions of how I escaped, and laughter on my method of getaway, we finally reached the top of the steps.

This was where you could feel the magic the most. The waves pulsed through me, almost knocking my over. Lying right on the floor, just waiting to be picked up, was a dark blue, leather bound book, tied together with a piece of rope that was slowly being gnawed away. James walked over slowly, and reached out to grab the book.

We held our breath.

He picked it up with no problem, frowning at the lack of protection.

But after leafing through it, we could tell that this was really the book we were looking for. It had many references to the Potion, and even a hint of some of the ingredients!

"This is great!" Lily grinned excitedly, tucking the book under her arm.

"I say we go to Dumbledore," Remus announced. We consented, and soon we were at the gates of Hogwarts. Thankfully, Hagrid was just waking out of the forest near the entrance, with what looked like two deer slung over his back. James winced, although i had not the faintest idea why. We flagged him down, and he happily let us in, but not after some tough questioning on if we really were who we say we were. Then he opened the great gates, and we ran across the grounds to the door of the castle.

The corridors were empty, and it was strange to see it that way after being used to the bustling groups of people. But it made it easier to sprint to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle started to ask for the password, but Sirius just kicked it and it shut up wisely, and let us into the curving staircase.

Roxi pounded on the door ever so nicely, and when the door opened, ehre curled fist was centimeters away from Dumbledore's already crooked nose, ready to smash into it. She lowered her hand quickly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" Dumbledore asked, motioning us in.

"We found the book on Merlin's Potion," Peter gushed.

"And we wanted you to see it," Lily added.

"We should probably bring it to the Order meeting next week," Remus advised.

Dumbledore smiled widely at us. "I am so proud of you all. You went to great lengths that no one else would for the greater good of the wizarding world. Never do you cease to undertake the great job of defeating Voldemort. And for that, I am honored to call you my students."

That speech made being captured and having to run away in midget form all worth it.

**AN: so this ch was HORRIBLY short, but it had a lot of plot related stuff piled up in it! I hope you enjoyed tonks in it as much as I did =] R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Faimily Counseling

AN: okeh, I'm so sorry I havent posted last 2 weeks, if you reviewed I would have notified you bout that…so I don't feel aaaaas bad…if you didn't its cuz my comp internet was down. So hopefully this chap makes up? haha I doubt it, but ill try.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! MayFairy, EnglandChick, Skylan D. Water, DanielleLovesYou, BlueSkiers13, Veronica Willis, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, Rmina, Loslote, DancerwithLove, and SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk and Dani!

_Dani: Yesh, she rox! And I'm glad you like the ch that I dedicated to her…lol u reminded me that I do have some tonks fans out there!_

_That is sweet! I mite b her next yr if and when I go to a party or something…this year ima 80s girl =]_

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

*Sirius's POV*

"Moony," I hissed.

"Moony."

"Mooooony."

"Moony!"

"MOONY WOULD YOU BLOODY—okay, _now_ you listen to me."

"Mr. Back, whatever you have to say to Mr., ehm, 'Moony' I am sure you have no issue sharing with us," McGonagall admonished sharply, peering down at me fiercely through her wire glasses.

"Oh, you see I do have a problem with that Minnie."

"Well then, what is your problem, Mr. Black?" She pressed angrily, ignoring my pet name for her.

"Minnie, has anyone ever told you that you're _hot_ when you're angry?" I smirked. Moony, who had been watching the whole time with growing horror, groaned and let his head flop onto his desk. Roxi stifled a giggle, and I threw a flirting wink her way.

McGonagall's nostrils flared dangerously. "Detention, Mr. Black!"

"Only more time I get to spend with you," I grinned.

Her eyes flashed, and she stepped towards me and stood towering above my desk. "Headmaster's office. NOW!" she barked, her bony finger pointing out the classroom door.

I stood up; now I was the one looming above her. "Anything for you, my love," I snickered, and dashed out of the classroom.

"BLAAAACK!"

Eventually, I had to go to Dumbledore's office. I thought that for sure, she wouldn't find me, but apparently, I was wrong. I thought that she would never look for Sirius Black in the library…

So I stood outside of Dumbledore's office, hoping that he would just go along with only a detention…and wouldn't kick me off the Order or anything absurd like that.

"Ah, come in Mr. Black," Dumbledore said.

I let myself in and dumped myself down on a chair. "So, throw it at me," I said with a shrug.

"Throw what at you?" Dumbledore asked, merely curious.

"My—" I cut myself short and frowned. Did McGonagall even mention why she sent me here? "Uhh…just a saying…with the young folks…these days…" I covered.

"I find It hard you keep up with the new generation at times," he mused.

I nodded my head, unsure of what to say. "So, ehh, why am I here?"

"I need to speak to you about a certain issue. Your brother."

I had only known it couldn't be long before I would have to worry about my brother. I knew that he was hanging with the wrong group of people…but I had always hoped that he wouldn't turn to Voldemort, the inevitable. "What about him?" I asked innocently.

"I need you to help get him back on the right path."

"Care to elaborate on that?" I asked. Since when was it my job to babysit? "Professor," I added, not wanting to be too disrespectful. Then I frowned. Heck, since when was I _respectful_?

"Just watch him a bit more. Try to include him with your friends. I assume you know how serious this is?"

"Yes, I do," I defended.

"He has a Dark Mark."

I froze. Dark Mark... Regulus? No way in—

"Mr. Black?" Dumbledore prompted.

"How do you know?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Sources," Dumbledore said simply.

"Are they…reliable?" I asked hopefully.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "Very much so, I'm afraid to say. They are, ah, inside sources."

"Is there anything else I can do besides try to lead him away from his Death Eater friends?"

"Not at the moment. But if there is I will be sure to notify you. That is all, you may return to your classes."

"Thank you professor."

"I should be the one thanking you, Mr. Black. One more thing: I don't think it wise to include him in the Order just quite yet."

"Right, noted."

"Where were you?" Roxi asked as soon as I got back in class.

"Aww, miss me babe?" I smirked.

"Nah, I just got bored of not having anyone to laugh at."

"I'll take that."

"So, what did Dumbles have to say?" James asked, leaning back in his chair and casting the Charms VI spell with ease as Flitwick passed by, the latter giving James a glare for the disrespectful use of his name.

"Ehh, I didn't really listen much…" I muttered, pretending to be immersed in my book—although I could tell everyone could see through that. Since when did Sirius Black read?

"Yes you did," Lily deviated sternly.

"Well, just something about…Regulus, hey did you guys know that he like licorice? I would have never guessed, I thought he was more of a Dum Dum kinda guy, you kn—"

"Sirius!"

"Fine. He said that Regulus has a Dark Mark," I admitted.

"What?"

"Yeah…apparently we are supposed to 'include' him more," I muttered darkly.

"Well we should! I mean, he is your brother, you should look out for him," Lily reprimanded.

"Its better than letting him get even more involved," Remus agreed.

"No. Lets not."

I turned around to see Tonks standing behind me with a frown set on her flushed face.

"Why?" James asked tentatively.

"Because, he was the one who chained me up in that fudging chair all day long while we were looking for the book, and he put the portkey charm on the door handle in the dress robes shop, and took us to the manor. Frankly, I don't fell like being 'bestie friendies' with him right at the moment."

***Lily's POV***

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of an acoustic guitar and a soft voice singing along. I yawned, stretched, and went out to the common room to investigate. My hand was on the cold door handle, but I hesitated when the playing started again.

"…I guess that's why they say,

Every rose has its thorn.

Just like every night has its dawn,

Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song.

Every rose has its thorn…"

I grinned and, leaned against the door, realizing too late that the door was actually unlatched, but it hadnt appeared to be. So when I leaned against it, the door swung open and I fell into the room.

"Oh, hey, Remus…ehh, fancy seeing you here…" I said oh-so-intelligently.

"I, ah, should get going," Remus muttered, trying to push past me.

"No, stay," I said, catching hold of a strong arm. "Sing some more."

"I really should get going, Lily, I didn't notice it was that late…"

"One song?" I pleaded, already dragging him back to the couch.

He looked at me for a minute, but caved. "Fine, one song," he said with a smile. I grinned back and perched myself on the edge of the couch.

"What should I sing?" he asked, playing a slow C chord on his acoustic.

"Anything, your voice is amazing."

He blushed, looked down and played a few more chords. "Really, I'm not that good, if you want to hear some real playing then you should listen to—"

"But I want to hear you…just pick a song Remus, please?" I pleaded. Remus coughed, and began.

" 'Girl, you're looking fine tonight,

And every guy's got you in his sight.

What you're doing with a clown like me,

Is just one of life's little mysteries.

So to night I'll ask the stars above,

"How did I ever win your love?"

What did I do?

What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,

Never even got one second glance.

Across a crowded room was close enough,

I could look but never touch.

So to night I'll ask the stars above,

How did I ever win your love?

What did I do?

What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anyone wake me,

If its just a dream;

'Cuz its the best thing that's ever happened to me

All you fellows you can look all you like,

But this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight.

There's just one more thing I need to know:

If this is love, why does it scare me so?

It must be something only you can see,

'cuz girl I feel it when you look at me.

So to night I'll ask the stars above,

How did I ever win your love?

What did I do?

What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?' "

He sang the words sweetly, staring into my eyes the whole time. Each chord he played just right, with perfect expertise. I could have at there forever, just staring into his soulful amber eyes, with the firelight reflecting in their depths…

***James's POV***

"So," I began, leaning across the table and lowering my voice. "Should we try to talk to your brother?" I asked Sirius, who immediately looked up from his heaping plate of eight pancakes.

"Well, mate, I dunno what to say…Just 'Dumbles sent us over here to take you back from Voldemort?'" Sirius said.

"How 'bout 'Do you wanna study together, we can help you with finals'. But Tonks is gunna be infuriated with us…"

"Ah, she'll get over it," Sirius shrugged off the matter.

"Lets go then!" I exclaimed, getting up from the table at once.

"Hey, Reggie," Sirius greeted, clapping his younger brother on the back as we approached. The other Slytherins sniggered.

"What do you want?" Regulus asked tersely.

"A word."

Regulus sighed and got up from the table unwillingly. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

"Would you wanna study with us this after noon? We could help you with finals," Sirius quoted, using my words.

Rugulus gave him a look. "What?"

"Well, you know, sixth year is preeeeetty hard."

"Why do you want to help me all of a sudden?"

"'Cuz I'm your brother, durf!" Sirius stated as though it was obvious. I just nodded vigorously.

"There has to be another reason. And I have a feeling Dumbledore put you up to this. Did he hear about my Dark Mark and get scared? Is little Dumbleydore afwaid of the big, bawd, Dark Lord, does he know that he can smash him with his little finger if he wanted to, and wants to take away his power and forces?"

"Wha-? No, he, ah—" Sirius stuttered, caught off guard.

"Well, I'm not going to help you lot, not ever. I am loyal to the Dark Lord. So don't bother trying to 'recruit' me," Regulus spat, turning on his heels, and stalking away.

"I think this calls for a Plan B," Sirius declared, remorsefully watching his brothers retreating back vanish as he rounded a corner.

**AN: All the credits of the songs go to Poison (Every Rose Has Its Thorn) and the Jeff Healey Band (Angel Eyes) **_**thank you in advance for the wonderful reviews! I apologize for the short chapter, next one will be longer I PROMISE. I will get back on track.**_


	29. Plnas

AN: WE HIT THE 200 REVIEW MARK! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTESTESTEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 203 REVIEWS!

Muchas gracias a los gente hacer esta historia!: Skylan D. Water, Loslote, Blueskies13, Rockchick 29, Magic is like Music, Dancerwithlove, Sirisly luvs Harry Potter, MayFairy, Veronica Wilis and Rmina!

_LilyxJames: Well, ya never know, she does like younger men… just kidding =] thanks for the review!_

_Rockchick29: thanks =] ooooh good to know…I was wondering who the random reviewwe4r was lol. Thanks for the review!_

Lets get started, shall we?

The sTory of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flowerrrrr

Chapter 29

***James's POV***

History of Magic had to be the most boring subject ever. He droned on and on about things that no one actually cared about.

But I did have a few distractions…

First of all, there was Lily Evans. Every time she moved her head, her perfectly wavy auburn hair would swish to the side, and swing enchantingly like a metronome. Then she would raise her hand to answer a question with her brilliant mind, and Igot to see the back of her arm and hand…her soft, creamy, smooth skin, complete with a few faint freckles, like the ones she had splashed across her slightly pink cheeks. She would answer the question faultlessly, her clear voice echoing across the room. She gave every necessary detail—and even more. Then when she would drop her quill, or lean over to get a book…if I was behind her, I was in bliss.

I was lucky enough to see this rare event today. "Ow oow!" I yelped.

Lily turned around, and glowered with flushed and embarrassed cheeks. "Shut it, Potter," she spat, and settled back into her seat.

"Hey, Lily Flower," I whispered.

She sighed dramatically. "What James," she groaned, saying it like a statement instead of a question.

"Will you go out—"

"No, Potter."

"I see where you're going, you want more!" I exclaimed happily. "Will you make me the happiest of men, and—"

"No, Potter."

"Could I at least—"

'Do us all a favor and shut your trap?" she finished.. "Please, do."

_Well, that went well. Compared to last time_ I thought, rubbing my still sore cheek from Lily's sharp slap. But there was still one other thing that kept me awake: Snivelly.

"Padfoot," I whispered loudly, so that the whole class except Binns could hear (he was probably half deaf, anyway.)

"Yeah?" he replied in the same shushed tone.

"Look at that slime ball over there," I pointed out. Snivelly froze, his quill suspended in the air.

"What about him?" Sirius prompted, a smirk growing on his face.

"There's grease dripping off the end of his hair…"

"You just now noticed that?" Sirius exclaimed with surprise. "I could tell the day he got on the train. The grease stains on his clothes weren't from food, no, they're from his hair."

Everyone in the class was shaking with silent laughter, trying to hide their mirth behind their hands.

Well, except for Lily Flower that is.

"_What_ is your _problem_, Black, Potter?" she growled. "Can't you leave him alone?"

"Well, seeing as you wouldn't talk to me, then I had to talk to Snivelly."

"If you know what's good for you, you would have shut your trap long ago."

"Oh, look who's being smart now," I teased—good naturedly, of course.

"_Potterrrrr_," she growled, her cheeks burning red, and fair hands gripping the seat something fierce.

"Woah, calm down, Lily Flower."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist—well I bet Prongsie has already taken care of that for you," he reprimanded playfully.

"That's IT!" Lily screeched, swinging round in her seat to face professor Binns. I heard a few snickers from the other students. "Professor, those two have been talking the whole class, I-I want to see them punished."

"Ooooooh," Peter chuckled.

"Ah, what was that Miss, erm, Evans?" Binns asked airily.

Lily sighed, frustrated. "They won't shut up!" she snapped sharply.

Binns had just opened his translucent mouth to reply, when I heard Sirius whisper something. Snivelly was hanging by his ankle in the air. Remus and I exploded with laughter, and Sirius's ego expanded even more when Roxi laughed along with us, as she snapped her wrist, clutching her wand, and his pants fell down to reveal old, graying boxers.

"Roxi!" Lily cried, affronted. "You're just as bad as they are!" she moaned, her head floppig on the table. Roxi just responded by clutching her sides from the laughter. Peter nearly fell off his chair, and Tonks even let out a giggle.

"Okay, okay, enough Mr. Black. Lower Mr. Snape, please.

"A'ight," Sirius agreed sadly, but jerked his wand down quickly so Snape landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"Detention, Potter, Black, and Hart, my office. Does this suit your needs, Miss Evans?" He asked, a bit of sarcasticness in his voice.

"I—no-well, yes," she stuttered, surprised at his punishment of her best friend.

"it is settled then."

Then class dropped back into its boring drone, Binns still rambling about something I didn't care about, and mentioning something about end of term exams in two weeks.

Two weeks? Exams?

Why didn't anyone tell me? Well, I guess I wouldn't have studied anyway.

But that did explain Remus and Lily disappearing for long periods of time and coming back pale, tired, and ill-tempered.

But that also meant that the year was almost over. And next year was…seventh year. Already. And after that, we were off in the real world, with (hopefully) jobs.

But there was one more matter I was determined to sort out. Merlin's potion. I had sworn to myself that by the time I had graduated, it would be found and destroyed, that is what the Order had agreed on. After all, that amount of power would never be good in anyone's hands.

*Roxi's POV*

Detention that night was…eventful.

Snape didn't show for an hour, and when he did, his robes were torn in some places and he had the beginnings of a nasty black eye. Filch, who was supervising the detention didn't even ask about his tardiness, just handed him a broom. He joined us silently in the cleaning of the owlery.

The two hour detention passed quickly once Filch was asleep. We just threw bird crap at each other—mostly at Snape, who for some reason didn't seem to care. He was in a daze the whole time, rhythmically sweeping the same spot on the dung covered floor over and over again. Filch woke up just in time for the detention to end and dismissed us, irritated.

Snape parted from Sirius, James and I right outside the door. It was 11:00, and I just wanted to sleep—after I took a shower and washed off the strong scent of course.

But Sirius had other plans.

"I wonder where Snape is going…" he muttered, looking over his shoulder as Snape rounded a corner.

"To bed, which is where we are going," I replied, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him to the end of the hallway.

"Cant we just see?" Sirius moaned.

'NO," I snapped.

"We could find out something helpful, maybe get a few leads…" James added, now siding with Sirius.

"Why are you always on his side?" I tested, poking James in the chest.

"C'mon, lets goooo," Sirius said, now grabbing my sleeve and dragging me down the path Snape had gone.

I had to admit it, Sirius was stronger than me.

So I had to follow gloomily muttering profanities the whole way.

'Potty-mouth," Sirius grinned. I shot him a glare.

"_You're _one to talk," I began. "You, and your—"

"Shh!" James shushed. He threw an arm out, halting us.

"…You can carry it out, you have to. Everyone will eb so distracted, they wont be able to tell," I heard Snape persuade in a soothing voice.

"I don't know…" a voice squeaked, undoubtedly of a first year.

'Just go up to the professor, and ask for a new quill. You do want to be just like your dad, and get rid of all the mudbloods don't you?"

I could feel Sirius stiffen beside me. I Put a hand on his tense arm.

"Yeah," The first year replied, his voice rising with confidence.

"Well, with you giving the signal, I know it will all go well. You'll do great," Snape assured him. And with that, they left.

"What was that about?" James hissed, as we ran quietly back to our dorm.

"I have no idea. But I bet we'll find out soon," I replied.

Oh, we sure would.

AN: ik, ik! Another short chapter, 1500 words! I had a tournament this weekend… but , right, I should have no excuses. So I am sorry, and with time off this week w thanksgiving and all I will give yall a nice juicy chap that I already have planned out. R&R!


	30. Blackout

AN:

_*****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*****_

there seemed to be a little confusion on the last chapter. _**LILY DID NOT SLAP JAMES IN CHAPTER 29**_. She slapped him before, because he was a little, okay, WAY too suggestive but not in this chapter. in that line '_Compared to last time_, I thought rubbing my still sore cheek form Lily's sharp slap.', he was referencing to a slap that happened a long time ago. Sorry if that was confusing.

_**One more thing**_—people are calling lily a biotch, and don't know why James likes her. First of all, in OOtP page 641-9 its obvious that she hated him. Sirius also said she hated him till 7th year. _JKR wrote that she hated him! And everyones ok with that!_ So she is mean to him cuz he annoys her. _**But he likes her because she is so kind and loyal and loving to others**_**. **So lily is not a monster and James is not an idiot. He just sees past her faults, and looks at her good side.

I hope I cleared up some confusion. _**I am not mad at **__**anyone**_**,**_**or just one person, or all of you,**__**so don't be mad at me or think I'm mad at you.**_I'm just clearing some things up.

Thanks to those who reviewed: Veronica Willis, Bri P., Loslote, MayFairy, BlueSkies13, Skylan D. Water, Hpbookslover, Iwakeup2early, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, Sydkid21, enapets21, DancerwithLove, and Rmina. I really enjoy the feedback.

_**Oh and I forgot to add Dani onto my list last chap. Sorry!**_

Hpbookslover: thanks for the constructive critism… I'm not sure if you have read the earlier chapters, because in them lily is not a jerk. Sirius is immature in the books too (OOtP snapes memories). But also, in earlier chapters, he acts more like an adult. If you read this chapter in context of the whole story, then you will be able to see more clearly that my characters are not so one-dimensional., well thats just my opinion. I do different POVs so you can see what _all_ the characters are thinking. But I understand where you're coming from, and how it can kind of chop the story up a bit. But I don't know about _ruin_ the story. Thanks for the review and the advice.

iwakeup2early: aww thank you so much =] Yesh, when remmy died, I got many similar responses…I was thinking of keeping him dead that buuuut…I just had to keep him alive! Thanks for the reviews; they were sooo encouraging! And I update every week (usually Sunday or Monday) so check back then. In the summer, I usually update about 2x a week, but in the winter, I just don't have time.

Sydkid21: awww thanks for standing up for me sydney=] now getta account here on fanfic! Thanks for the review!

***Phew* that was the longest AN ever.**

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 30:

***Lily's POV***

I knew I should have apologized to James about the detention. I was just so mad and I really wasn't thinking, and before I knew it had landed James, Roxi and Sirius in detention. I already apologized to Roxi and Sirius, and that part was easy.

But James was a different story.

I already knew it would be awkward, especially if it was just the two of us. I didn't try to make it awkward, it was just that James alone could be…awkward. _Might as well get it over with, _I thought as I let out a deep breath. Hopefully, he would be with the rest of the marauders, and it would just be a 'Sorry, James, gotta run,' kind of apology. But that really was a crappy apology, and I really knew he deserved more than that.

Wait, no this is James freakin' Potter! He doesn't even deserve an apology!

_Yes, he does,_ that little annoying voice in the back of my head nagged. It had been there a for a few weeks not—a sure sign that final exams were driving me insane. _He deserves it just as much as Roxi and Sirius did. _The little voice had a point, there. So I went to find him. I didn't really have to search that far, since James was in the common room. Another deep breath, a few shaky steps, and I was right in front of him.

"Hi, Lily Flower," he smiled, putting his book down. Wait, James Potter read? Life continues to surprise me.

"Hello…_James_," I managed to get out his first name instead of surname. And I even ignored his use of 'Lily Flower'.

"Need something?"

See, it was already awkward! _Stupid voice,_ I thought. _I never said you _haaaad_ to apologize, I just said you _should_. _The voice snapped back triumphantly. Ignoring my insane brain, I replied to James.

"Yes, I do actually."

"Shoot," he said good naturedly. I groaned internally. There were times that he was irritable, immature, and juvenile. But this was one of the very rare times he was actually serious and mature. For some reason, I wanted an excuse to be angry with him and say 'HA! You are so immature!'. And I had no idea why.

"I wanted to apologize," I said smoothly, staring at the fire.

He took my chin gently, and turned my head to face him. Gah. I hated how he did things like that. They weren't immature and suggestive, no, they were adult like and…just so caring. And it annoyed me, because I wanted to have a reason to point at him and say that he was too immature and to yell at him. But that didn't make sense, because I hated when he was juvenile and suggestive!

"For what? I don't see anything you have to apologize for."

"Getting you all in detention, its just I—I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Lily Flower," he assured me. His bloody hand was still holding my cheek. As if reading my thoughts, he let it fall.

"No, I was wrong to be such a goody-goody," I pressed, hoping for some strange reason he would say 'Heck yeah! Finally you realize it,' but he didn't. He just grinned.

"If you say so," he relented, although I knew it was only because he didn't want to argue with me. "But I was being stupid. I don't blame you for it."

"Oh. Well," I replied, taken back. James potter just admitted he was stupid. This would go down in history! "I'm still sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Ok, so here's the awkward part. What do you say to that? Just 'Bye!'? "I'm glad,' I half-lied. Because I still wanted him to be angry at me.

"See you around, I gotta go," he excused himself, relieving me from the conversation. He got up, and left with one small smile thrown over his shoulder. I got up, and walked into my dorm in a daze. I just had a civil conversation with James Potter.

*Sirius's POV*

"SO plan B on get Regulus Black on our side…Is your brother easily persuaded?" James asked hopefully. We were discussing how t steer him away from Voldemort.

"It depends. If there's something in it for him, or if he believes in the cause, then yes he can be swayed. But if not, he's bloody stubborn," I admitted, trying not to be pessimistic.

"Then what's in it for him?" Remus said. "Otherwise, it seems like a lost cause."

"He gets to hang out with us," Peter suggested, trying to be helpful.

"I don't think that's a benefit for him, Pete," I said.

"Protection?" James proposed.

"Not from Voldemort. If he leaves, he will be in over his head, and we can't even offer that kind of protection… honestly, the only reason I'm in this is because I believe in the cause. You don't get money out of it, you're in danger the whole time, but the cause is worth it. What we need to do is get him to believe in the cause," I said.

"Don't take this wrong, mate," James began. "But he has been raised with…the wrong kinda thinking. And he hangs out with the Slytherins, I'm pretty sure those beliefs are pounded into his head."

"Then he never had the freedom to choose what he believes…who knows maybe he will rebel against all that he has been taught and join our cause, once he sees the opportunity he will have to think for himself," Remus reasoned.

"Good point, moonshine," I agreed.

"But we need another argument besides that," James said.

No one spoke for a while.

"Well, why are we in this?" Peter prompted.

"Because what Voldemort is doing is stupid, unjust, and pointless," I said.

"Besides that."

"There has never been discrimination against muggle borns before now, and things went just fine. They are just as good as us, as smart as, even smarter. They deserve magic just as much as we do, if not more. The only difference is parents; you can't choose your family. It's just pointless to be prejudiced, nothing good ever results."

*Lily's POV*

"Bad news…well, not bad just…_disturbing_," I announced as I entered our dorm room.

"What?" Tonks asked immediately, putting her magazine down. Roxi also laid her copy of _Which Broomstick? _down on the quilt.

"I just had a civilized conversation with James Potter."

"_Really_, now. What happened?" Roxi said, rolling her eyes.

"Honest! It did happen!"

'Seriously? How'd it go?" Tonks said with a wink.

"Nothing happened," I assured her, to which she responded with a frown. "But I just apologized and he took it maturely."

"Aww, ickle Jamesiekins is growing up!" Tonks sighed.

Roxi narrowed her eyes. "No suggestive jokes? No pet manes? No—"

"_None _of those! That's why I'm freaking out!"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to be nice!"

"_Why?_ All these years you've complained about him being so immature, and he grows up, and you're angry at him?" Roxi said.

"I knooooow its weird," I groaned, flopping on to my bed and stared at the maroon hangings. "But I just wanted him to yell at me for some reason!"

"I know why," Tonks said suddenly, a big smile blossoming on her heart-shaped face.

"Do tell," I pushed eagerly.

"You want some reason to not fancy him. For all these years, you've said he was a bullying toerag, the most juvenile person alive. And now that he's not, why cant you like him? Apparently, he's caring, kind, and sweet. And come on, you would have to be blind to say he's not hot."

Tonks was right. Completely right. But I still had to argue. "What about Remus?"

"I dunno, Lils," Roxi began. "But I don't know if you two are perfect for each other."

"Yes, yes we are!" I protested.

"You are just like…too, perfect if you know what I mean. I mead you are like the same person, except…he's I guy—well I think so," Roxi said.

"ROXI!"

"Sorry, you can never tell," she grinned.

"What Roxi was trying to say," Tonks started, throwing a glare at Roxi. "Is that you and James compliment each other. You and Remus…well…he's just so quiet, and studious, and just…not your type."

"I can pick my type, thank you very much."

"No! I meant that I can picture you with James, and Remus…just…not so much…?"

I sighed. "I understand…I'll just hope that tomorrow he's back to his normal self." 

….

And he was. Back to his normal self, I mean. We had just sat down, and as I was assuring a frantic Peter that he would do fine, and get great marks, none other but James sauntered by.

"Good morning, Lily Flower."

"Hi Potter," I addressed him quickly, then continued talking to Peter. "Just be confident. You _can_ do this!"

"Go out with me?" James asked, persistent and hopeful as always.

"No, Potter. I've told you before." _Just say yes, for once_ the little voice nagged.

"Why not?" James asked, taking his turn to nag.

"Do I have to repeat the list again?" I moaned.

"Yes, your voice is amazing."

"You are to cocky, you are so immature, suggestive, and—"

"Well I'm not the only one with faults, you know," he interrupted.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked boredly, but inside I was eager to get out of the conversation.

"You have faults too. But I love you despite them."

I had never thought of it that way before…"Uhm, well, I know I do, but well.."

"Would you like to hear?"

"Sure," I agreed. I wanted to see if he was joking around, or if he was serious.

"You are impossible to work with, you can be bossy, and a jerk—well to me, at least, you are never satisfied with yourself, you cant cook for your life, or ride a broomstick, when ever I talk to you, you always yell back, you suck up to the teachers all the time, and you PMS worse than my mother."

I was shocked.

"But," he continued. "At the same time you are the most perfect person I know. You are probably the kindest person I know—well except to me, you are definitely the smartest, you always help people, you are just so bloody hot, you stand up for what you believe in, you always give second chances, you are always fair, never brag about your marks or anything, you have the most amazing eyes, and I could want nothing more out of you or anyone."

"In your seats students, in you seats," Flitwick called, interrupting our conversation so I didn't have a chance to reply. James just walked away, with a small smile thrown over his shoulder.

"Hurry up now," he nagged. I gave Peter one more encouraging smile before he left, but my mind was somewhere else.

"These are your final exams this year, I am sure you are all aware of that. This might determine your career when you graduate next year. Fill these out carefully, and if you have any questions do not feel afraid to ask. Now, begin," and he handed out the exams. The students would take one, and pass the stack down.

I took my paper form Roxi with shaking hands, and handed the stack to Remus with a small smile.

"Good luck, and do well," Flitwick told us.

I took a deep breath and began.

It was Charms, probably my best subject. And all the questions seemed easy—so far. I just had to keep confident. All you could hear was the scratching of quills, the scuffing of toes, and the yawns of the students. It stayed in the same boring lull of those noises for an hour until one small boy got up and walked over to Flitwick, with a question no doubt. He had just began to open his mouth when everything went black.

Pitch black.

The first thing I heard was screams, then people got up from beside me, and I too sprang up. It was ultimate chaos. But then, thirty seconds later, the darkness faded away. Flitwick was standing up on his seat with his wand outstretched.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked, worriedly. "Present and accounted for?"

"No! Marlene is gone!" I heard a frantic fourth year scream.

"And so is Thomas!" Hugh, in our year and house added.

"Oh Merlin…Roxi!" I cried, but only so those sitting next to me could hear.

"She's gone too?" Tonks whimpered.

"EVERYONE, GO BACK TO YOUR DORMATIORIES!" Flitwick yelled, clearing the exams away. "We will sort everything out in no time, nothing to worry about," he assured us, but he didn't sound to sure himself.

We walked back to the common room silently, with a lack of ability to say what was swirling around in our heads. _Where had she gone? _We had taken our usual spots in front of the fire and just sat there. Thinking of all the possibilities hurt. Had she been hurt? Was she kidnapped? Or the one who caused the black out?

Sirius looked the most worried out of all of us. His head was in his hands and he didn't move. He wouldn't respond to us talking to him. Just sat there. And when he looked up, I saw a tear fall from the corner of his grey eye.

It was the first and last time I ever saw him cry.

"Where ever she is," he began in a shaky voice. "I'm going to find her and kill the one who did this to her."

**AN: consider this your thanksgiving turkey from me =] R&R!**


	31. changing Times

AN: OMG I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS! Netbook, actually, but watevs. So this means that I will be able to type more often and get more updates out! YAY!

Anywhoooo,I am sorry for not updating in such a loooong time…I have a life. And stuffs to do. Buuut I will try harder with my new netbook =] teehee

But I did receive some nice reviews that I do not really deserve: Skylan D. Water, Loslote, Siriusly luvs Harry Potter, Veronica Willis, julimeg, candylandfantasyXxXxXx, .nite, MayFairy, BlueSkies13, Gusy96, StPeppersGoldenEggClubBand, and Rmina !

julimeg: thank you ! here it is! Although I little late…but still here =] thanks for the review!

I saw a few new faces from the reviews this time ! I hope yall come back and visit this little story of mine.

Just wondering, are there any other _**pride and prejudice**_ fans out there ? I am IN LOVE with the book and movie from 2005, so I might make a little fanfic on it… if any of you would be interested!

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Last Chapter:

_We walked back to the common room silently, with a lack of ability to say what was swirling around in our heads. Where had she gone? We had taken our usual spots in front of the fire and just sat there. Thinking of all the possibilities hurt. Had she been hurt? Was she kidnapped? Or the one who caused the black out?_

_Sirius looked the most worried out of all of us. His head was in his hands and he didn't move. He wouldn't respond to us talking to him. Just sat there. And when he looked up, I saw a tear fall from the corner of his grey eye._

_It was the first and last time I ever saw him cry._

"_Where ever she is," he began in a shaky voice. "I'm going to find her and kill the one who did this to her."_

Chapter 31

***Sirus's POV***

"Where is she?" I demanded, yanking Regulus up by the collar and shoving him against the wall. His eyes widened and his indifferent façade dropped to the floor.

"I-I don't know, i-it wasn't me, I sw-sw-swear," he stuttered, his frantic eyes darting around with fear.

"Spit it out," I ordered, tightening my grip.

"It was Snape! Ask him! Let me g—" I dropped him carelessly. He was no brother of mine. I ran up to the dorm to find Lily, since she would have more luck with Snape than I ever would. It was the last day, and if she didn't get to him before the train left…

"Lily!" I yelled, banging on the girls' dorm.

"Yeah?" she answered, reluctantly opening the door. Her face was more pale than usual, and it highlighted the redness under her eyes. It was obvious she had been crying.

"I need you to do me a favor." Her silence gave me enough encouragement to continue. "I need you to talk to Snape for me, please?"

Lily frowned. "And you can't?"

"Not as well as you."

Lily scoffed and crossed her arms defiantly "What about?" she asked.

"Roxi. To find where she is," I replied, capable of only small fragments. Lily hesitated, and collected herself. She nodded once, gestured her consent. She walked confidently past me as to give the appearance of her being okay. But it only made it more obvious that she was not fine.

***Lily's POV***

"Severus, I must speak to you," I said politely. But inside I was holding back all the feelings that wanted to punch him to the ground. His head snapped back quickly from his thick book. I didn't even want to know what it was about.

"Yes?" he said with a hint of eagerness that he tried, but failed, to hide.

"What did you do to Roxi?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, you little…" I trailed off, looking at him through narrowed jade eyes. "I know you took her. I'm not stupid. Tell me where she is," I continued, pulling out my wand. "And nobody has to know what you did."

"I'm not afraid of you," he snapped, but his eyes objected to what he said.

"Then look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't know where she is," I snarled.

The black met green. He opened his mouth only to promptly shut it again. He blinked, but his gaze didn't falter.

"I can tell you where she is," he caved reluctantly, his gaze finally falling to the ground.

"Pre, do tell." He sat down, pulled out a quill, piece of parchment, and began do draw a map. I leaned over his shoulder and he hesitated, uncomfortable. He quickly resumed drawing, brushing the quill lightly against the smooth parchment. He handed a map dripping in blood-red ink to me.

"Thank you…," I said sincerely, scanning over the page. So what if it took a while to get it out of him, at least I had it. I headed to the door of the library, in pursuit of Sirius. I took one last look to see Severus staring at me with a strange look on his face. He did not drop his gaze when I turned around, but continued to stare. I gave him one last sad, small smile, turned, and did not look back.

I wish he would know that our friendship was dead and gone. He seemed to be always trying to resurrect it… It was simple: he still cared and I didn't.

I ran up behind Sirius and dropped the map in his lap. His shaking hands fervently snatched it, and he scanned the page. Jumping up, he grinned at me and enveloped me in a brotherly hug.

XXXXX

We sat on the train in a pensive silence, each immersed in their own thoughts, staring blankly at the chipping paint on the walls, reflecting on our own contemplations.

I, for one, thought about the year that had flew past. So much had happened it seemed to make up for the comparatively empty years before. We had all grown…closer. And it wasn't really our choice; it was the trying times that had brought us together without us even knowing it. It had been an easy, smooth, gradual strengthening. And for that, I was thankful.

Then there was the Order. And the war. This, though, hadn't come quietly. No, it came with a bang, albeit an unpleasant one. But it was another fact of life that we just had to coop with. And when trying to coop with it, we had become dangerously involved, close to death—Roxi's parents—, and in deep trouble. But as long I had some one to fight with, and something to fight for, I was in. And without even asking I knew my friends felt the same.

Then there was…James…and Remus…James continued to confuse me. There were days where he would crack stupid jokes, then there were days when he would be the most kind, sincere person in the world. But despite his stupidity, I felt myself falling for him…and falling away from Remus.

It wasn't like Remus did something wrong, no…he just…didn't compare. I didn't know how to explain it, but if the two were put next to each other, there was something that was _there_ in James that was absent in Remus.

Maybe it was that James had confidence. Sure, it might be a little too overbearing at times but…at least it was there. And he was persistent. If he wanted something, he would go and get it, no matter what would stop him.

As I had been thinking about this, I was staring absent-mindedly at the man himself. He grinned lopsidedly at me. I quickly averted my gaze. I hated that charm of his…so irresistible. I looked at the others. Remus was reading, his brow becoming more and more furrowed as his eyes quickly flitted across the page. Tonks was listening to music and staring absentmindedly out of the misty window. James was…I didn't dare look at him. And Sirius was sitting in a quiet, brooding, silence.

I knew it was only a matter of time until he broke free of his ominous trance. He was the kind of person who just couldn't sit and watch things happen, he either had to be in them or stopping them. As soon as we got off of this train he would probably break free and go find Roxi.

And I was right.

***Sirius POV***

"Do you wanna stay at my place?" James offered, glancing between Remus and me.

"No, I have things to take care of. When I am done, yeah, but not now."

"C'mon Remus. Don't leave me alone!" James "pleaded".

"Alright," he agreed simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. "My mum probably doesn't even know term is over anyway," he muttered in a gloomy undertone. I felt bad for the bloke.

"Then we can all come over to my place!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure my parents would be delighted. My mum might even make you a cup of tea…even if its poisoned." Remus smiled half-heartedly.

"I should go," I excused myself. "See you," I parted with a wave.

Then I pulled out the map that Lily gave me. I recognized the area. It was in a middle class wizarding neighborhood. The house I didn't know, so it could easily be a set-up.

But right now I was willing to do anything for Roxi.

***Roxi's POV***

I had been staring at those walls since I had been shoved into the tiny room. I didn't dare look out the window, for fear of being reminded of the outdoors and the freedom that waited for me there. The peeling, yellowed paper with the faded bouquets of pink flowers. That dusty brown carpet. Sitting on the patchwork with busted seams. The teal lamp with the broken bulb and stained shade. The cracked mirror. And that…that…_man_ standing in the doorway. He unnerved me. Just standing there, never sleeping, staring at me with no emotion on his face. Just staring at me.

So far I had no idea why I was here, but after all it had only been, what, almost two days? They wouldn't probably do anything until everyone was back from Hogwarts. They actually might have been there, but I wouldn't know because the only human I had seen was that guy in the corner.

The one thing that kept me going was that someone would come for me. I had no doubt in my mind that the door would bang open and my hero or heroine would sprint up the stairs, and take me back.

XXXXX

"Roxi," a voice barked sharply. It was the man who had been in the corner the whole time. "Your presence is required immediately down stairs." I submitted, pulled myself up and stretched my numb legs. Then I thudded down the stairs.

"How are you this evening?" A man in a large armchair asked cordially.

"Absolutely _spiffing_," I replied sarcastically. His countance hardened.

"We'll see how you feel in a few minutes," he smirked. "You are here today to help me demonstrate something to these wizards," he said, gesturing to a group of scared looking people hanging about a long table.

"I would be _happy_ to oblige."

Ignoring me, he spoke to the crowd. "This is what happens to a muggle who poses as a wizard." Turning back to me, he brandished my wand from his pocket. I tensed. "This is your wand, is it not?" he asked me with an ever growing sneer.

"Yes," I spat.

He snapped it in two. "Not anymore," he said triumphantly. "Now, without her wand, she is just as she should be: _a powerless muggle_. With no means of defense."

I saw where this was heading.

"No way to shield herself from this…_Cru—_"

BANG.

Everyone's head snapped around. The door had been flung wide open, and Sirius stood right in front of it. No one spoke for a minute.

"I see we have a guest," the man in the armchair announced with a cool tone. Sirius stood there with shock written all over his face. "It has been a long time, nephew."

_Nephew?_

Sirius quickly collected himself. "It has."

"What business do you have here?"

Sirius gave me a quick glance. "I came for Roxi."

The man in the armchair frowned, then settled back in his seat. "Did you, now?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Sirius retorted. "We must be going," he continued, walking over and helping me up. "Goodbye."

And to my amazement, the man in the armchair let us leave and didn't even put up a fight. He simply watched us walk right out the door and didn't do anything about it.

We started to walk down the sidewalk, like nothing had happened. I didn't know what to say. Sirius stopped suddenly. "Sorry," he blurted. "For not coming sooner. And about your wand."

I laughed a bit. "Don't apologize, Sirius. There's nothing for you to apologize for. But…thanks."

He smiled. "No problem."

We fell into step together. "Why didn't the man…your uncle…do anything about us leaving?"

"Because if I told my father, he would be...in trouble," Sirius explained briefly.

"Why?"

Sirius sighed. "It's complicated," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. "My family, they…they always stick up for each other. Even if they are on different sides. If one of them gets beaten up, well…whoever did it should be scared."

"But you fight amongst yourselves?" I asked incredulously.

"Yea. They—well, mostly my dad—can't see family members being hurt. And since that was my mum's brother, if he did anything to me, my dad would go after him, since he is only of relation by law to my dad."

"And you ain't close to each other."

"No," he said shortly.

"Are you like your dad? What would you do if your bro got hurt?"

Sirius's face hardened. "Depends." 

"Whaddya mean?"

"I hurt him myself," he lout out a bark of laughter. "Heck just a few days ago I held him up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. But if someone else hurts him…who's not a Death Eater…I would probably go after them."

"What about your ma? And Dad?"

"Defend them too."

"After all they did?" I asked in amazement.

"They're my parents, I just couldn't let that happen."

I snorted. "Since when have you been so kind?"

Sirius said nothing and just smiled, looking ahead at the setting sun. We walked in silence for a while, until we were out of the neighborhood.

"Where to?" he asked.

I hadn't really thought of where I would go. I had no home. I bit my lip and started to mumble something about not flying back to New York this year.

"Oh," he said immediately. "I'm so sorry, Roxi, I forgot…"

I faked a smile. "It's fine. I'll just get stay in Diagon Alley somewhere."

"No, come to the Potters'. Remus is staying there, and I think Pete will come in a few weeks."

"A'ite, as long as them don't mind," I shrugged.

"Can you apparate?"

I shook my head.

"Underage," he snickered. I punched him in the arm.

"If you weren't a girl…." He muttered, shaking his head.

I smiled angelically, gingerly took hold of his hand, and with a pop we were gone.

We arrived just in front of the Potters' mansion, breathing heavily, and feeling ready to throw up. "Who did you take the apparation test for? They're an idiot."

"Why thank you. I doubt you're better," he grinned. We walked quietly up to the front door, and the door opened before we could ring.

"Roxi!" James exclaimed upon opening the door. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. C'mn now, let's play some quidditch!"

It was two on two, Sirius and James against Remus nd I. Of course we won.

"I'll hold this over your head for the rest of you life," I smirked triumphantly, holding my head high. "At your wedding, when I'm the maid of honor, I will tell everyone about the day I beat you, two on two, with Remus. Then everyone will laugh in your face, and the bride will never wanna marry such a loser," I was kidding o course….but only partially.

"But, my love, _you_ will be the bride."

I tried to think of a cool comeback, but all I could do is blush insanely. Thankfully I had dark skin—although I bet it shone through a bit. Sirius noticed.

"Mates, I think I'm finally getting through to her! Look at that blush…"

"Shut it, Black, I muttered, punching a rock solid arm.

"I think I'll have to put you two in rooms that are verrrry far apart," James muttered, giving me a look.

"_James_!" I cried.

"Don't worry, Prongsie. I have plenty of experience—"

"A'ite, I've had enough of you two."

"You haven't even gotten a taste of this!" he yelled as I ran into the house. I gave him a look that quickly silenced him.

But I was starting to question whether I really was so sure of my feelings.

I used to say I hated him because I thought he presumed the world revolved around him. I had always found him cute and funny, and his flirting was fine with me—I knew if we were together he would knock it off…

But would someone who thought they were the center of the universe come to the rescue of a friend?

Didn't think so.

It seemed like the one thing I knew was that I was confused.

AN: so I had noooooooooooooo idea on how to end this chapter…sorry if that ending sucked. But otherwise I think the chapter was ok…what do you think?

Well this extra long chapter was my christmas present to you, will you give one to me and review? Cmon, this is over 3000 words! R&R! PLEASE =]


	32. Perfect for Me, Perfect for Him

Thanks to my reviewers: Amandababe, julimeg, Skylan D. Water, DancerwithLove, Loslote, BlueSkies13, MayFairy, Rmina, livluvdance2292, and SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451

Amandababe: thank you! Advice taken. Thanks for the review =]

julimeg: o sorry, I think this one won't be as confusing. Thanks for the review =]

SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451: Thanks! Personally thought the ending was too hasty, but I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review=]

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and his Lily Flower

Chapter 32:

***Tonk's POV***

_Tonks,_

_ I don't know if you have heard, but Roxi is safe and at the Potters'. I'm glad that she is safe, but I feel bad for her. How can she put up with the maruders during summer break? I always considered summer break as a break from Potter…although now I'm not so sure._

_ Anyway, how is your summer going? Are staying with family?_

_ I hope you can visit soon, write and tell me if you can!_

_ With Love,_

_ Lils_

I grinned after reading Lily's letter, partially because I was glad to know that Roxi was ok. And also because she cracked me up when she talked about James… "I HATE James, wait, no I don't?" Poor Lily, she was trying as hard as she could to hate him. But everyone, except her, knew they were bound to be together.

I began to write my reply.

_Lil,_

_ Oh, come off it, you know you miss James…even though you obviously hate to admit it._

_ Yeah, I'm staying at my grandma's. At the moment my littlest cousin is literally pulling me out of my chair, my aunt is yelling for me up three flights of stairs, and great-grandma needs help finding her reading glasses which are probably buried in her hair. Once I dig them out, I will tell her to get her eyes magically fixed so she won't need glasses anymore. Then she'll say she will go in and get them fixed—which she's been saying for about ten dang years._

_ I would love to come visit! I love my family, but…I need a break. Or of course you could come here, I know how much you love little people. And there are five-year-olds crawling all over the place! So next week is fine, just tell me where._

_ I guess my rambling problem isn't getting any better. I'll just stop writing now._

_ Love you!_

_ Tonks_

I sealed my letter, pried my cousin off my leg and promised I could play later, and attached the letter to my owl's leg. Then I sent him on his way, and watched him disappear into the fading sunlight.

***Sirius's POV***

"Really, Moony, I'm getting through to her!"

"Padfoot. She. Does. Not. Fancy. You."

"But, but, she hasn't said a thing to me today!"

"That's not necessarily a good thing."

"Well, she didn't snog me—yet—but she hasn't slapped me, so I consider it a good day," I retorted, leaning back, kicking my feet up, and putting my hands behind my head.

"Yea, I suppose you could see it that way."

"Hello, boys," Roxi said suddenly appearing in the doorway. I immediately leaned forward in my seat. "Anyone need to go to Diagon Alley? I'm going there to get a new wand."

"Well, I supoooooose I'll go," I yawned. Sirius Black was to cool to be falling at a girl's feet, it was supposed the opposite.

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to," she assured me. "Remus, you need to get something?"

"No, I just went last week."

I just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. And, in all honesty, I was afraid whe would be hurt if she was wandless and by herself. "Oh, I forgot, I need to get, ah, something from the apothecary."

"Riiiight. We leave in an hour," she grinned. Then she left.

"See?" I said to Remus. "She never said I _couldn't_ go."

"I'll admit she doesn't hate you as much as she did in first year."

Remus was right. In first and second year she absaloutely loathed, detested, hated me. In the middle of third year she started to tolerate me. Beginning of fifth year, we would talk a bit. This whole time she had been friends with Remus and James, but not me. James always invited Moony and I to his house for Christmas, Easter, and summer break. But the Christmas of fith year, he invited her, too. He said it was time we all got along. And that was when I started to fancy her. Of course I still went out with five girls at once, let them flirt and I flirted back, but I really only fancied her. And that was not right. Sirius Black did not fancy girls, girls fancied Sirius Black, and that's what kept the world going round. But now, it was the opposite, and the world was turning upside down.

We snuck in a quick game of quidditch before Roxi and I left, and I found myself nervous. But thankfully my nerves never effect my game. Actually, I never really get nervous. But now I felt like I was ready to be sick.

"Roxi, Sirius, you best get going if you want to be done before its dark," Mrs. Potter yelled out to us. "I don't want you two to be out there at night," she added with a hint of worry.

"Good game," Roxi said, spiraling gracefully to the ground. I just dove straight down, and flew centimeters away from the grass into the house.

"Sirius Black, what have I told you about flying through the living room?" Mrs. Potter admonished, although she was laughing.

"Sorry, Mrs. P.," I apologized, hopping lightly from my broom. I dashed up the stairs, threw it up on my bed, and bounded back down. Roxi was talking to Mrs. P.

"Now, dear, until you get a new wand you can use mine. I think it will work just fine for you."

Roxi smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Potter. But I'm sure we'll be fine."

Mrs. Potter's kind smile vanished into a frown full of worry. "You can never be too sur these days," she murmured. "Be on you watch the whole time, and only go down the main roads."

"Right, we'll be careful," I assured her. After she gave us each a hug, Roxi took hold of my hand, and I apparated us right inside the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender let us pass with a few words, and we were in.

***Roxi's POV***

Diagon Alley was…different. There were barely any people, and the ones that were there rushed about quickly, shuffling close together with heads bent down. They had every right to. There had been three attacks in the last year, all be death eaters and all on, coincidentally, muggle-borns. I could tell Sirius was tense, and I was almost jogging to keep up with him.

"Don't you need to go to the apothecary?" I asked him as we passed the shop.

"Oh, yeah, I need to get, erm, something," he said and strutted into the little store. I shook my head and laughed. Sirius could usually pull off a lie, but on the rare occasions he couldn't, it was downright pathetic.

I decided to follow him to make him more nervous.

"So what are we getting?" I asked him, jumping to his side.

"Oh, some ink."

"Sirius. They don't sell no ink here."

He looked at me with surprise. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, really. Now honestly, why did you come here?"

I expected an answer like 'To be with you, baby' but what he turned out to be much different. "Because I was afraid you'd get hurt."

"…you was…I can take care of myself, man…but that was…sweet…of you."

Sirius smiled, the huge grin lighting up his face. "I try."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I think I should go get my wand now," I said, sliding to the door.

"I'll go with you!" Sirius exclaimed, stepping quickly in front of me to get the door. I rolled my eyes, and hurried down to Olivander's. We stood in front of the gand doors, and I yanked one open. Olivander cautiously peered around the corner.

"Ah, let's see…Mr. Black and Miss Hart?"

"Sure is," I replied. "I, eh, wll my wand snapped. So I need a new one."

After a few inqures and a few trailed off sentences, Olivander had found the exact same copy of my wand. I payed up, and then we were out.

"So. Where to?" Home?" I asked, twirling my new wand in my hands.

"Or, we could, maybe, get dinner?"

"Or we could maybe get dinner," I repeated,

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good," I said.

We then set off towards a pub that was past its glory days.

" 'Allo, Mistar Black! Who 'ave you got wit'cha 'ere?" The bartender said, a fifty-something year old guy, already missing a few teeth.

"This is my friend, Roxi Hart."

I held my hand out for him to shake, and he did, firmly. "Pleased tah meet'choo," he said.

"Same to you."

We then took our seats, in a booth with a rip in the royal blue leather. I found it particularly interesting, and started to pick at it further. Talking to Sirius and the marauders was a very different thing than hanging with Sirius by himself. With the marauders, it was all laughter, all jokes, just enjoying life. With Sirius, it was…different. And usually pretty awkward.

I could feel his eyes on me. His—although I hated to admit it-_hot_ grey eyes. Many people would say they were stormy, but I thought they were a more of a whirlwind of emotions. Laughter, sadness, kindness, menace, all flitted across. His eyes, they were burning a hole in my forehead. I looked up, meeting his gaze, and he looked away, embarrassed. Was that even a blush spreading across his cheeks?

"Man, you cant be blushing."

"I'm not!" he defended.

"Uh-uh."

"Really, I'm not."

I smirked at him. We both knew he was.

"Oh, I wondering how they can manage without me," Sirius sighed dramatically.

I raised my eyebrows. "They must be so lost," I mocked. Sirius smiled.

"You all would be lost without me, even you, Miss Hart."

"You wish Black."

Then he completely changed the mood of the conversation.

"I do," he responded seriously.

I didn't know what to say.

"Roxi, I don't understand," he continued.

I knew replying wasn't a good idea, I knew it, but I did anyway. "Understand what?"

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked, grey eyes boring into my dark brown ones.

What was he talking about? "Wrong?" I asked, sounding completely stupid.

"Yes, wrong!" he fumed.

"Now I don't understand what the heck you're talking about."

"I've been doing everything I can for you to give me a chance, and you haven't. How did I mess up?"

"…You didn't," I admitted. I was finally seeing the truth.

"They why won't you…ahhg, this is so hard…" he muttered running a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"Maybe I can help."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I leaned over and silenced him with a kiss.

I didn't know what the heck I was doing, really. I just kinda wanted him to shut up, and I…had a sudden need to kiss him. I had this voice inside my head saying "He ain't gonna do anything but ramble, so girl, just snog him already!" So I obeyed the little voice, and kissed him.

As I was leaning in, I had a split second to think, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT? Are you gonna listen to some voice inside your mind?"

But, God I'm glad I did.

It was one of the best moments of my life.

As stupid and cliché as it sounds, it made everything make sense. I realized he was perfect for me. Everything I needed. That amazing kiss confirmed all the maybe's, and the if's. I knew that he was made for me, and me for him.

We finally pulled apart, and he smiled at me. Not a triumphant 'I finally got the girl' smirk, or an embarrassed grin, but a genuinely happy smile. I smiled back.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that," he said.

"Did I meet your expectations?"

"No…you exceeded them…should we make it official?" he asked.

"You never even asked me, you dolt!" I teased.

"Oh, right. Merlin I feel like I'm asking you to marry me…Roxi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, of course!" I cried.

"Took you long enough," he laughed. We talked for a minute, but the waiter finally arrived. "How are you two doing today?"

He had no idea of the irony that question held. "Amazing, thank you."

And I was.

AN: sorry its short! But please R&R? and again, I couldn't find the perfect way to end the chapter. Gah. Please R&R anyway!


	33. Summer

AN: I could have sworn I saved my draft! but I guess I didn't, so I had to start over and that's why this chapter is a half week late. Oops! I swear, I must be blonde….0.0 ad my mom stole my for netbook…for her presentation for her job….grrrrr go complain to her! Just kidding. =] I lover her.

Thank you my lovely reviewers!: Loslote, Skylan D. Water, BlueSkies13, Racina Victorine Black, MayFairy, julimeg, SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451 and Veronica Willis!

Hm…not a lot of reviews for the last chap…=.= cmon yall! I know you're reading out there…just review!

The Story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 33

*Roxi's POV*

"NO WAY! O MY GO—ohhhh, I see what you're doing and I am not going to fall for it! You are not," Tonks said, crossing her arms.

"I sure ahm!"

"No, no, no, no. You're just kidding."

"Noooooo way," I cried in defense.

"Roxi I don't believe you. Remember when you told me this exact same thing last year? And I fainted and believed you? And I started to plan your wedding, but then you said that you were joking? No, I am NOT falling for this."

"How do I prove it to you?"

"Kiss him," Tonks said evilly.

"A'ite!" I will!" I smirked.

We found him in the kitchen, not surprisingly. "Hey," I greeted, sliding next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, love," he replied, doing the same.

I turned around and looked pointedly at Tonks, who had followed me into the kitchen. She stood dumbstruck for a minute straight, with her jaw hanging low and her eyes practically falling out of their sockets.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed, and threw herself at us. "I never thought I would see the day! Well, I knew I would see it, but I thought you guys would be like SIXTY before you came to your senses! Oh my merlin! Now I really do have to plan your wedding…." She trailed off, frowning in thought.

XXXXXX

The summer passed quickly, more quickly than I wished. I stayed at the Potters' all summer, along with Sirius Remus Peter and Tonks. Lily made the occasional visit, but they were very short and punctuated. Probably because she didn't want to be around James so she could convince herself of her "nonexistent" feelings for him.

I loved summer. Carefree days, filled with friends and the ones you love. Summer break was the way to get away from the real world. But sadly we would be returning to it soon. There was an order meeting this weekend, the first in a while. Voldemeort and the Death Eaters hadn't don't=e much of anything lately, leaving no reason to meet. But Dumbledore reckoned that meant that they were planning something big, and we must be prepared. I couldn't disagree with that.

Being Sirius Black's girlfriend was amazing; everything I always wanted. He was just what I needed: loyal, kind, respectful, funny…not to mention hot. And a little conceited—honestly he loved himself more than James loved Lily. But what he was showing me is that he loved me even more than he loved himself. And that always made me smile.

Despite how well things were going, I stall had one thing to worry about, my brother. We wrote to each other about two times a week. He always assured me that yes, he was doing ok and his friends house. But I still wanted him to come to come to Britain. I wasn't sure if he was safe back in New York, since apparently my dad wasn't. I told him that if one darn thing happened over there, he was coming straight to Britain.

***Lily's POV***

Summer passed quickly, and it was one of the best ones I had ever had. I had made three visits to the Potters', one for two days and two others just for a few hours. I had completely avoided James when I was at Potter Manor for two days. Literally. I never saw his face once. The other two times I had gone, he had been at some relatives and left the place to Roxi, Sirius and Remus and I. Tonks had gone back to her family, and Peter to his. Sirius and Roxi, well, they couldn't get enough of each other.

So that left me with Remus.

And now I even more confused.

He seemed more caring, more kind. Of course he was always sweet, but it just felt like the always went the extra mile. And that made me smile every time I saw him, and he would always grin back. I had earlier felt my feeling slipping away, but they were back, for sure, and more apparent then they ever were. Just as soon as I was afraid that I was really falling for him again, Inky, the Potters' house elf announced in a meek voice that "Mister Lupin is leaving, miss." I quickly went to find him, and he told me with a sad smile that his mum was taking him to be tested to see if there was a possibility of a cure for his lycanthropy. His mother, who I remembered because I had seen her working at Flourish and Blots, who also reminded me of Trelawney, poked her head in the door and meekly summoned him. With a brief hug and not even a backward glance, he was off. He had briefly mentioned the treatments before, and admitted that he wasn't very fond of them.

After he left, I left a day later.

But the rest of summer was spent at my home, enjoying the long summer days with my family. It was so different, now that Petunia and I were on good terms again. I had written to her after Christmas, of course, but it was good to spend time with her. We were inseparable, just like we had been before I had gone to Hogwarts. She told me all about her boyfriend, and I got to meet him for the first time. In my honest opinion, he was…boring, fat, and a jerk. But as long as she loved him, he was okay in my eyes. But if he ever left her, then he better get ready for the wrath of a defensive redhead—he could just ask James about that. I swear, I must have hexed him three times a day last year.

Well, that was before things got confusing, and when he decided to suddenly be considerate and the littlest bit mature.

Why did boys have to go and make the world so complicated?

XXXXX

"Welcome, all of you. I admit that it has been a while since we all met. But now we have much to talk about.

"Voldemort has not made any advancements, but that will not stop us from gaining on him. We have a heading on the potion—"

He was interrupted by cheers, clapping, and many questions.

"Ah, I know it is exciting but please I would like your attention for a minute. In these last few months I have dedicated my whole being on finding the potion. If you will allow me to explain the reason for my absence, I shall proceed.

"I was given a lead by a few of the members here—" that was us; we had given the book we had found earlier. "And it have only but a footnote that could lead me on. It was quite queer, written almost in a code, but I finally decided what to do. It had lead me to an ancestor of Merlin himself."

"I though he and his whole family were stoned and wiped out?" someone called. Murmurs of assent were heard throughout the room.

"That was the impression I was under, also," Dumbledore admitted.

"Stoned," James grinned. "I always wondered who created firewhiskey…guess it was a it too strong." I elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "That's not what he meant, you dolt!" I snapped.

"Oi!" James winced. "Love you too."

I rolled my eyes, and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"But after a bit of research and memory prodding, I figured out that all but his brother was murdered. Thus, his brother thought it necessary to save the family line and, erm, reproduce."

"Professor," Sirius began in a high pitched whisper. "Where do babies come from?" Roxi snorted into her pumpkin juice, and Dumbledore gave the pair a knowing look, even though it would be impossible for him to hear what Sirius said.

"I met the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grand nephew—excuse me if I forgot a 'great'. He seemed eager to help, and lives a quite far away but is willing to come to our next meeting and give us a few leads and some help. He says he doesn't know the whereabouts or anything about the potion. But he is on our side—"

"How do you know?" a thirty-something witch challenged.

Dumbledore looked at her pointedly. "I am sure; I assume you will trust my ways?"

She blushed, and mumbled something inaudibly.

"He does, however, have a few leads and a few ideas. I hope you will all be open to him and admit him to our group kindly."

"Okay, mummy," Sirius whispered in a sing-song voice.

"I would like to know what you all think of employing a spy."

Immediately, voices were raised and opinions were shouted.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and a hush fell over the room. He then asked multiple people what they thought and the answers were mostly universal: we want a spy and we want a good one: one that will fit in and can go almost unnoticed. Then suggestions were made on who should actually be the spy. Names were thrown about the room, until James raised a name that caught everyone's attention.

"Peter!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked immediately at Peter, who gaped at James.

"Me?" he asked, astounded.

"Yeah, you! You would be great for the job," he assured him.

After a few seconds, murmurs of assent started to trickle through the room. Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"All in favor of Peter being our spy at Hogwarts?"

All hands but three shot up in the air. Peter smiled widely, glad to be of such great use.

"Alright, it seems Peter will be our spy at Hogwarts. There is much more going on there than what might be supposed." We went on to find another spy who was older, but the smile remained on Peters's face the whole time.

If only we were smart enough to not appoint him as a spy.

Bad idea.

AN: Slight cliffe! REVIEW I have been low n reviews lately =[ but the ones I do get are so kind!

I AM SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER excited for the next chapter! Hint: _**A NEW OC!**_


	34. Seventh YearAlready

AN: Thanks to my reviewers!

I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER.

The story of a Bullying Toerag and His Lily Flower

Chapter 34

*Remus's POV*

Back from the treatment, and , unsurprisingly it did absolutely nothing. It left me angst-y, depressed, and moody. Which Sirius insisted on making a 'joke' out of, and asked if I was PMS-ing. I told him, through clenched teeth, that my 'time of the month' was in two weeks. The train ride passed in silence for a while, until James announced that he had to go to the heads meeting. I followed because I was a prefect.

"Yeah, I'd best go too—WAIT, YOU'RE HEAD BOY?" Lily cried, her emerald eyes widening. She sank down faintly into the seat she had just risen from.

"Yes, a-are you head girl?" James inquired, a huge smile lighting up his face.

Lily nodded slightly, staring in horror straight ahead as if she had just realized her life was coming to an end. I put a comforting arm around her, and helped her to stand up.

She started mumbling, with the same terrified look on her face. "No way…..Dumbledore…crazy…most immature…insanity….can't believe…"

James was grinning as if he had won the lotto. And I was groaning inside. I told myself that I was going to get Lily his year. She would be mine. But now I could tell that James would get the girl in the end, it was obvious. I wasn't sure if it was even worth a try. Well, who am I kidding, Lily is worth a try. She's worth more than a try. She's worth my life.

We had entered the compartment, Lily still stumbling around with a dazed look on her face, and James grinning widely and giving overly happy greetings to everyone. I let go of both their arms and sunk down wearily on a seat. Lily and James stood up at the front of the compartment. Lily took a deep breath, composed herself, and gave everyone a shaky smile.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Lily Evans and I will be taking the post of Head Girl this year," she introduced herself. There was an awkward until she elbowed James in the ribs, and he began a hurried speech, with that stupid smile still on his face.

"Oh. Right. I'm James Potter. Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, and, erm, yeah."

Lily began to discuss rules, expectations, and rounds for the prefects. James added a word here and there, but most of the time, he stared admiringly at Lily…as did I.

XXX

*Sirius's POV*

We entered the Great Hall to see the familiar sea of students, and a terrified line of first years. They looked more scared than usual—probably because I told them that the Headmaster was a dragon who hated children. Really, they were so gullible.

Moony, Prongs, and his Lily Flower met up with the rest of us when we sat down.

"Me, Head Boy, with Lily, my Head Girl…" James trailed off with a lovesick smile stuck on his face.

Remus scowled. "Oh, shut it already. You've been acting like an idiot this ever since you got on the train."

Everyone gaped at Remus, shocked. It was rare that you saw him angry. He glanced up from the venison he had been stabbing, and sighed at the looks on our faces. "Sorry," he apologized. Lily gave him a smile and he resumed eating.

Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention, and the room was silenced. He began to give his speech, which was boring as usual. I entertained myself by making faces on a spoon, until Roxi slapped me (although with a smile on her face) and told me to pay attention for once. I groaned dramatically, and turned my head just in time for Dumbledore to make his last announcement.

"This year, Aimee Prince will be joining us for her last year of school. She has been sorted into Gryffindor, and will be a seventh year. Please give her a warm welcome." The Great Hall erupted into a hearty applause, and Aimee appeared from behind Dumbledore, smiled shyly at everyone and came to sit at the Gryffindor table. She looked like the last thing in the world she wanted is to be introduced to the whole school. We waved her over to where we were sitting, and Tonks made some room for her. She gave us a little wave, and then plucked a few grapes and a biscuit with cheese to put on her plate.

She was a little on the short side, and almost unhealthily thin. Her bright blonde hair was long and straight. She almost seemed to hide behind her long bangs that came to her eyebrows. The first impression I got from her was a smart, but extremely shy girl.

But the most devastating thing for me was that she didn't seem the pranking or quidditch type.

*Lily's POV*

I was genuinely excited to hear we had a new student. Really, the girl population in the school was too small. So of course we jumped at the opportunity to see a new face after dealing with the same people for what seemed like a very long time. We tried to talk to her, but she didn't make much of an effort to reply. She wasn't snobby, or anything, just extremely shy. She made it quite clear that she wasn't looking for friends, but was as polite as could be at the same time. It was very strange.

But we would do all we could to make her feel welcome of course.

It was weird. This year I wouldn't be able to be in the same dorm as the girls, I would have to stay in the Head's quarters most of the time, but I could probably visit them for a few sleepovers. I was definitely not thrilled about living with James Potter. I had almost been sure that Remus would be Head Boy, and I had been excited about the thought of it! But no. It had to be Potter. Good for nothing, immature, big-headed, all- pranking, quidditch obsessed, conceited, bullying toerag Potter.

I was grumbling in an undertone to myself as I unpacked things from my trunk and threw them haphazardly around the room." I still can't believe James freaking Potter was Head Boy, instead of Remus, and now I'm stuck in this stupid Head's dorm without Roxi and Tonks and now I won't be able to become friends with Aimee, because I'll never get to see her all because of this STUPID Head's dorm! What was Dumbledore thinking, putting me in a dorm with Potter, it's only a matter of time until I murder someone! Argh, I'm so confused. James isn't really that bad. He just sometimes is. But then sometimes he's not. I am truly going insane…"

"Lily," James began, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"_Don't_ you start with me James Potter!" I cried, pulling out my wand threateningly.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted help unpacking," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck and leaning on the doorframe.

I gave a look. "Of course you were." I said sarcastically.

James held up his hands in defense. "Oi, Lily. I was being honest."

I squinted at him, wishing I could see through to his real intentions. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then help me, already. Take this and put it in the…whatever room is over there," I ordered, waving a hand in its general direction. James set of immediately, with my picture frames in hand. There were three; one with me and Petunia, one with Roxi , Tonks, and I, and one with my family and I.

Now that James was gone, I could resume my insane muttering. "Ugh. I don't even want to know what an utter slob Potter will be. As long as I don't have to go into his room, and act like his little maid, I suppose I can deal with it—if he keeps his own mess in his room."

Then I sighed and collected myself. Its not as bad as it could be, and I had already figured out that James wasn't as bad as he was at the beginning of last year, and all the years former to that. I was really making a mountain out of a molehill.

"Anything else you need, m'lady?" He asked, appearing in the doorway once more.

"Erm, no thanks," I replied, not exactly relishing the prospect of James helping me unpack and going through my trunk. "But sorry I snapped at you", I added albeit reluctantly.

He grinned. "Don't mention it." Then he strolled off to his own room, with a mischevious look in his eyes. He was undoubtedly coming up with his pat of the annual start of term prank. And since this was our last year, it would undoubtedly be the biggest and best of all.

XXX

*Roxi's POV*

We were unpacking our trunks in a slightly awkward silence, since Aimee hadn't said a word. I was just thinking about how different it would be without Lily, since she was going to be in the Heads' dorm this year, and with Aimee around.

"So who exactly are you?" Tonks asked rather bluntly.

Aimee grinned. "Aimee Marie Prince."

"Well, besides that."

"Uhmm, I'm just a girl."

"Okay, then, I will ask you questions, and you will answer me."

Aimee laughed unsteadily. Tonks could be a little intimidating at first.

"Where are you from?"

"Liverpool."

"Where did you go to school before now?"

"I was homeschooled."

"By whom?"

"My dad."

"Hobbies?"

"Uhm, running, reading, and I play the piano and sax."

"Siblings?"

"None."

"Last but not least, which guy has caught your fancy?"

Aimee laughed. "Well…."

"Well who?" I prompted.

"None of them."

"None?" I repeated incredulously.

"None."

Tonks high-fived her; she had been single ever since the 'incident' with Eric.

I rolled my eyes. "Anything else we should know about you?"

"I hate Death Eaters."

This bold statement from such a shy girl made me realize why she was probably sorted into Gryffindor. She might even be an addition to the Order—or so I hoped.

I smiled. "Join the club."

*Remus's POV*

"Well, it looks like your days of being a player are over."

"Yeah," Sirius replied offhandedly. "I don't think I'll miss them much."

"Really?"

"The way I see it, its better having one girl who really care about you than ten who couldn't care less, and just think your hot—though I couldn't disagree."

I grinned. "It sounds like you just quoted a chick flick."

"Hey! I'm not the one pulling a guitar out of my trunk," Sirius retorted.

"And what's wrong with that?" I defended.

Sirius smirked evilly. "You write your own songs."

"Wha—how did you find those?"

"I went through your trunk."

"When was this?" I cried, affronted.

"When you left to go put your owl in the owlery. That was also when I took all your chocolate stash."

"Give it back," I growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, mate."

"Why?"

"Because I _ate_ it, you dolt!" he snorted, looking at me like I was blind, deaf, and stupid.

I sighed. "Figures."

*Lily's POV*

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I had laid in bed for about an hour before deciding that I might as well get up and do something productive. Therefore, being as excited as I was for school to start, I grabbed four of my textbooks and began to read the preface, introduction, and table of contents of each. Just as I finished with the intro to Advanced Charms II, James walked in to our common room with a huge bowl of ice cream and a book about quidditch plays.

"Thought I'd join you." He said offhandedly, throwing himself on the couch next to me. I grimaced internally. He didn't have a shirt on.

"Would you mind, I don't know, getting dressed before you come out here? Otherwise I don't think this year will not be going well." But…Merlin…those abs. No! Stop staring, Lily. Ever since I had realized he was actually a half-decent guy, my reason to hate him, as Roxi and Tonks had so kindly pointed out, had vanished. And the fact that his abs were quite simply amazing didn't help my immunity to his 'charm'…or lack thereof.

"Oh, come off it, you know this is amazing," he smirked, pointing to himself.

I gave him a skeptical look, but then inside I found myself agreeing with him. I shook my head and opened my textbook once again, ready to be caught in its depths.

James started laughing loudly at something unknown to me, causing me to huff and snap my book shut. "What."

"Y-you're _reading_ and we-we don't even ha-have any h-h-homework!" he gasped between his raucous laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I just like to do my best and get ahead," I snapped. "Unlike some people who don't even try and still get decent marks."

"And who would that be?" James asked with a smirk after he had recovered with his laughing fit.

I glared at him. "I don't know. People."

His grin grew wider. "Me?"

"Well, aren't you conceited."

"Yes, and proudly!"

"Well, if you'll forgive me, I have to cut our conversation short because I have reading to do."

"Suit yourself; but you'll regret this one day."

"Doubt it," I snorted.

"I thought you said you were done talking to me…?"

"I was!"

"But then why are you still taking to me?"

I groaned. "James Potter, you are toeing the line."

"That hasn't stopped me before!"

I slammed my book shut, stood up abruptly, and stalked off to my room. "Goodnight, James," I called, sliding down the closed door with a slight smile on my face.

"Goodnight, my fair Lily Flower…"

I frowned when he didnt add 'How I love thee so…' like he always used to. Then I shrugged. Things change…people change…

AN: Its been what 12 days? Ahh sorry! But here is is! Its kinda a filler but not really. I have good plans for aimee. We will find out more about her later…! PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Authors Note: The End

Hi, all

I am so sorry, but this is the end of the story. I have been thinking about this for a while, few weeks, and I have concluded that this story has just not worked out AT ALL and it is EXACTLY what I wanted it NOT to be. It was my first fanfic, my first attempt at writing a story, and it failed. It's plotless, I don't know what to do with it. The chapters seem more like one shots than installments of a novel. Honesty, I had no plan for this, I just started to write and write with a few characters and scenes in my mind, no idea what would happen in the end. I had nothing planned out, and now I must reap what I sowed: unorganized plotless rambling story. And that's the honest truth. I wish I didn't have to do this. Heck, I always looked at the unfinished stories and would scoff. But its harder than it looks.

I thank you all for your support, all your reviews, they really really, really, really mean a lot to me. I would like to thank all the people who kept up with the chapters and reviewed mucho(in random order, I'm just flipping through the pages of reviews and seeing whos name appears a lot): Veronica Willis, MayFairy, Rmina, Skylan D. Water, BlueSkies13, Loslote, Dani, SiRiUs-PaDfOoT-bLaCk23451, Siriusly Luvs Harry Potter, DanielleLovesYou, DancerwithLove, Rockchick29, julimeg, and Racina Vicorine Black. I loooove you all so much! All of my friends and family know how much I love my reviewers, and how much I appreciate every one of you. You kept this story going this far, but I'm afraid I have to let it go now.

If anyone thinks they can fix this, go ahead! Please do! It is up for adoption! All I ask is that you PM me first, get my permission, and take it away. But I caution you, it will be hard to fix. You would probably have to rewrite most of the chapters, and delete the many fillers.

So keep it on your alert list if you want to see if someone will adopt it, but if you really don't care, then delete it because marauders4ever98 will not be posting anymore on this.

BUT if you put me on your author alert list, then I will DEFINETLY be posting a new story. I have it almost figured out (this one will include a plot and will be well thought out =]), so in a few days/a weekish I will maybe post the first chap. It will be a Lily James. I also have a Sirius/OC planned out, but I think that will be a shorter project, prolly for the summer. This is NOT the end of my fanfic career.

Thank you for all you have done =] I am so sad to be ending this, believe me when I say I would not end it unless I thought if was necessary and beyond repair.

Love

marauders4ever98


End file.
